The Olsen Epiphany: Loki's Season
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: AU. Loki is plagued by sexual dreams of her and her brother Thor. These strange feelings bleed into her waking life, just as her jealousy towards him consumes her very being. Loki finds out who she really is through destructive actions. This self discovery harms herself and everyone else around her. THORXFEM/MALELOKI- STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT- Longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Meet Loki Olsen

Title: The Olsen Epiphany: Loki's Season

Pairing(s): Thor/Loki

Minor Pairing(s): Thor/Sif, Loki/Sigyn

Rating: NC-17

A/N: People who are familiar with my stories, I usually have strong sexual content. This particular fic involves descriptive homosexual and heterosexual intercourse. Just so we're clear.

Summary: AU. Loki Olsen always felt she never fit in with her family. She knew her parents wanted another boy, so she acted like one. She buckled under the pressure of being in the shadow of her older brother Thor. But, when she finds out she was adopted, her world starts to fall apart. Even worse, she starts to develop feelings about her older brother. What's a gender confused girl to do?

** Summer**

The Olsen household had stood out the most. The Olsen's were very prestigious indeed, with the mother a doctor: nurturing to her patients. The father, a well-known community advocate: Empathetic to the town's wants and needs. The son: Thor. He seemed to have developed his parent's kind nature along with charming good looks and a generally fun personality. Then there was Loki. She was kind of just there… Lingering around her older brother Thor, fading in the background any other time. Not to mention her cross dressing. She was strange, yet she wasn't worth noticing. Why was that?

She rolled between her blankets. She was only wearing boxer briefs, the heat of from the night before was killing her but, fortunately school would be starting back soon. And she'd have the feel of air conditioning on her skin once more. Loki let out a yawn as she stretched, a squeak exited from her pink lips. She resented her feminine sounds and tendencies. She kicked the covers off as she scratched at her flat tummy. Vociferous footsteps came towards her bedroom, she didn't seem fazed. She continued to stretch, ignoring the sounds. Loki was less than concerned; of course it was only her brother. The blonde finally reached her doorway; he idled there with a smirk.

"Put on a shirt Loki." He said with a laugh as he pulled on his own t-shirt. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey we're all guys here…" Loki replied as she sat up on her bed, stretching her arms. Thor shook his head at his sibling for a moment then his eyes wandered. Loki noticed this, she quickly lowered her arms as she walked towards the door, still noticing her brother glancing at her intimately, or so she believed. She started to close the door on him. Thor let out another laugh.

"What happened to us all being guys?" He chuckled. Loki shook her head and finally closed the door. She jogged over to her dresser and glanced at herself in the mirror. She let out a sigh as she looked at herself in it. Her reflection taunting her, instead of beginning a storm of self-loathing she actually took a look at herself.

Her raven hair barely reached her shoulders, a good thing for the most part. But everything else was terrible; she was a skinny thing with a girlish figure- large eyes and pink lips. Her eyes trailed down her chest towards her breasts, they weren't huge but they weren't tiny either. She motioned her hand to cup one of them and gently squeezed it. She let go of it quickly and let out a sigh. Loki peered harder at herself she didn't even bother looking in her underwear, but what fascinated her at the moment was her boobs. Loki motioned her hand over the other breast, her thumb traced over her pink areola. Unknowingly she let out a soft moan, before now she hadn't explored her upper body. Curiosity struck because of Thor. She stopped herself. It was probably all in her head anyways.

Loki pulled her breast binder from out of her drawer and fastened it over herself, then put the rest of her clothes on. Usually, a t shirt under a plaid shirt and jeans along with a baseball cap she brushed her hair backward before she put it on, and finally assumed she was ready for the day. Silence fell upon the breakfast table when Loki entered the room. She looked downward as she headed towards the cabinets. Her older brother stalked behind her. Loki wasn't a fan of being around her parents when Thor was around. She quickly headed for the front door, but was quickly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and spun around, it was simply her father.

"Loki, don't go wandering today. Stay close to Thor." He said, he patted her shoulder before heading out the door. She turned as her eyes watched her father get into his car and drive down the road until he was no longer visible. She finally went outside and sat on the porch to wait for her brother. She hated this, how her family thought she'd be clueless without him. It was so clear that they loved him so much more than her. She knew why, at least she believed she did. She would curse the day she was born a girl. A boy is what they wanted; she could see it all her life. But, she could take care of herself fine she groaned as she rested her elbows on her knees and started at the road in front of their house. Not much to her surprise, a pick up drove pass their house slowly. It was filled with rowdy teens.

"Hey! Loki, you seen Thor? Is he in there?" A girl shouted from the back. Loki exhaled angrily but then shrugged with a smile.

"Haven't seen him all morning Sif, try the shed…" She said pointing at the shed in their front yard. Sif shrugged at the others and hopped out the back. Loki started to grin as she watched the girl move closer to the shed, she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Huh-AHH!" Sif shouted as she slid into a deep hole in front of the shed, it was covered with sticks dirt and grass. Loki quickly ran over to spy at her work, she started to laugh hard. Thor's friends always fell for that trick. She held her sides as she laughed at the girl flailed in the hole.

"Ugh! LOKI!" She shouted. This only made Loki laugh harder. Until she was grabbed from behind, the other body lifted her- Hogun, pulling back her arms. She winced in pain.

"What is your deal you little twerp?"Hogun yelled, he pulled harder on Loki's arms. "Stop it guys!" The deep voice of her brother rang out behind them. Loki was immediately released as Thor jogged over to help his friends.

"Really Loki? The hole trick again?" He said with a laugh. His friends weren't as amused. Thor continued to chuckle though. "Don't even fret guys, just another one of his little boyhood pranks. You know how Loki is by now…" Thor moved closer to her putting her in a headlock and noogying her. Loki squirmed wildly. His friends shook their heads as they headed back to the pickup. Thor quickly let go of her and headed from the truck as well. Loki took her sweet time.

"Didn't you used to be a girl?" Hogun said with a sneer. Loki stopped in her steps as her jaw hung open. The others had already gathered in the truck.

"Loki! Hurry up and get in or stay home!" Thor shouted, Loki was broken from her daze and jogged over to the truck, hopping inside as well.

The first stop was the supermarket to pick up some booze and food. Thor's friends wasted no time. They parked the truck and everyone dispersed from the vehicle. Of course, Thor's friends walked fast and farther ahead. Thor placed around Loki's shoulder as they walked.

"Aw look, Thor loves his widdle brother!" One of his friends shouted from the sight. Loki quickly lowered her head and looked away. Thor simply shrugged as he shook Loki by the shoulder.

"You're right. I do…" He said with a grin, he looked down at Loki- she said nothing. Thor shrugged and didn't let go of her. When they reached the entrance of the supermarket, Thor's friends strolled in like that owned the place. But Sif stopped Loki before she could enter.

"The kiddie has to stay outside Thor." She said with a grimace. Loki's eyes widened- wider than they usually were. She glanced at Thor, who surprisingly just shrugged. She feared the worst.

"Then I'll stay out here with him." He said with a shrug. Sif shrugged as well and went inside. Thor dragged Loki away towards the back of the market, he plopped down on the pavement and pulled Loki down with him. She fell in his lap for a minute but quickly scrambled off. Thor pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed one in his mouth, lighting it. Loki looked at the cigarette longingly.

"I wan-"

"No." Thor said before she could even finish her sentence. Loki groaned as she stared ahead. Thor turned his head and stared at her, she pretended he wasn't.

"Loki, are you ever going to dress like a girl again?" He sighed as he took a drag. Loki shrugged as she let herself fall backward on the pavement. She heard Thor scoff, it appeared her answer was unsatisfactory.

"Remember when we were little and we would take baths together?" Chuckling, Loki heard Thor exhale. She shrugged again. "Remember the games we'd play?" He laughed. Loki stared upward at the sky nonresponsive. Thor turned his body then hovered over her. "Do you? There was one- it was so cute. We'd see who could make the tub water move the most." He started to laugh. Loki sighed and looked away. Thor frowned; she could see it through her peripheral. He turned his face back to looking at him.

"You don't talk a lot anymore, do you?"

"Not really…"

"Loki, how do you… y'know- when people think you're a dude?" Loki looked away from her brother for a moment. Thor tilted his head, showing more interest in the answer.

"I don't. I haven't met a girl who likes me enough to even—" She stopped herself before she relinquished too much information. Thor simply smiled as he positioned himself more on top of Loki, grinning. She raised a brow at him.

"When you were three, you loved me so much." He started to reminisce again. "You kissed me every day." She shrugged, of course she loved Thor. She's loved him more than any of his friends ever loved him. What was he getting at? They stared at each other for a moment, Loki gave Thor a faint smile. It caused him to grin even more. He lowered his head, slowly he would move his face closer to hers. He flicked away his cigarette butt and grasped his sister's wrists.

"Thor?" A voice said. Her older brother quickly shot up, Sif had found them. Loki leant upward, adjusting her cap.

"We got foods and booze!" A voice yelled on the other side of the lot. Thor stood to his feet dusting himself off the pulled Loki upward as well.

"C'mon bro."

The night was filled of drunken shenanigans from thereon. Loki didn't care for drunkenness with Thor's friends. But, a drink was a drink right? They parked in a clearing where they met up with other teens from their neighborhood and drank into a stupor. Of course Loki wasn't allowed a lot due to the presence of her brother. Not to mention they were bullying her all night.

"Thor's brother looks like such a homo!" One of them yelled, they all busted into laughter. Loki sat on a log by herself, trying to drown out the insults. She took a long gulp of beer, when a girl plopped next to her.

"You're Thor's brother right?" She asked, Loki gave a lazy nod as she watched her brother with his friends.

"I'm Sigyn, you're pretty cute. Must run in the family?" She said with a wink. Loki shrugged as she stared at her brother. Sort of ignoring Sigyn, she didn't give up easily though. But Loki started to feel drowsy during their conversation; her drink was finally getting to her. She swayed a little then finally fell over, blacking out.

"Mother and Father wouldn't be too pleased to hear I got my little brother drunk…" Loki heard Thor's voice, she blinked a few times she tried to make a noise. But Thor quickly covered her mouth. That was when she realized they were home and he was carrying her to her room.

"Shhh! You want us both to die?" He said in a panicked whisper. She closed her eyes once more as she felt herself being laid on her bed. She heard Thor muttering something, it was unclear.

"This shouldn't be hard. I used to get you ready for bed all the time. Back when we shared the room... remember that bro?" Loki heard that, she turned her head as Thor spoke, yawning. He was pulling off her sneakers and cap, he tossed them aside then tended to her shirts, pulling them off and removing her chest binder. Loki tried to speak, but it came out more as drunken slurs.

"Oh I know! I know, you want to sleep. Give me a second, we're almost done." He said in a baby voice as he started to pull off her jeans, now she was in her original state from the morning. Thor hovered over her for a moment. Loki let out a small moan, making him move backward a bit.

Loki moved her hands to her breasts and started to squeeze them softly as she squirmed a little on her sheets. Her fingers circled around the tips of her nipples and she moaned a little louder. And it appeared that Thor wasn't moving. She started to rub her tummy with one hand as she rubbed her nipple with the other. She whimpered in pleasure as her fingers trailed down to her crotch. She rubbed herself from the outside at first but after a few lustful breaths she finally slid her fingers into the boxer briefs, rubbing her clitoris relentlessly. Loki's body writhed in pleasure, for some reason she thought of Thor's question of if she ever did _it_ before. She thought of the girl she met at the clearing, she thought of Thor looking at her that morning. Loki's fingers circled her clit repeatedly as her lower body burned in pleasure. Her hole throbbing, she wouldn't dream of even trying to penetrate it with her own fingers. No matter how much it appeared to crave it. She shivered as her button started to throb, she was coming. Her panties were damp at this point. She bit down on her lip and bent her knees in, everything became tight then suddenly a loose stream of pleasure flowed through the area, she was sweating. She was ready to start up again but she felt the hand of Thor grasping her wrist and pulling her hand out of her briefs.

"Loki…Stop it." He said sternly. The younger sibling squirmed a little in his grasp trying to reach for herself again.

"No…" He whispered as he turned her over, pulling her covers over her. She felt him lay a kiss on her forehead before exiting; she finally drifted back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: She's Plagued By Her Dreams

**A/N:** The way I wrote this may be confusing but as you read it'll make sense. And that's all I have to say.

Her eyes flickered open a little. She looked up and wandered out of bed in daze, thinking about how she shouldn't drink ever again in her life. She went to her dresser to find a shirt, but when Loki looked downward her breasts were gone, her chest was flat. She pulled opened her boxers, only to see a penis inside them. Finally Loki looked in the mirror, staring into the mirror that had shown what she always wanted to be. She started to grin from the sight of herself. Loki started to move out of her room, but Thor immediately barged inside and closed the door behind him. He too was shirtless and in his underwear.

"Thor what's going-" Her voice was masculine but her words were cut off by their meeting lips. He wanted to pull away but couldn't bring himself to do it. His older brother pushed him down on his bed and continued to kiss relentlessly now adding tongue to the mix. He moaned into the kisses as he felt his brother's hands wonder onto his torso. The heat was almost unnoticeable to him as Thor's larger hands drifter downward into the front of his underwear. Loki gasped in pleasure when he felt Thor's grasp. He started to harden in his hand. He smirked down at him as he softly chewed on his lips.

"How does it feel brother?" Thor grinned as he spoke softly to him. Loki started to pant as Thor began to rub his member. Instead of answering, he moaned as she stared into his blue hues. He pressed himself harder on Loki, breathing heavily as well and staring hard at him.

"Loki, how does it feel?" Thor asked again. He writhed underneath her older brother, and he gave him a warm smile. Loki started to gently thrust into Thor's palm. "It's like a burning…" He moaned as he stared up at his brother. "But I crave more. I'm tensing up, but I don't want it to stop... It's like a physical longing." He moaned deeply, as he spoke Thor nibbled softly on his neck. The smaller brother trembled.

"You long for me?" He said as he kissed Loki's neck. He nodded and Thor jumped at the opportunity, he roughly turned Loki over, he leant over to kiss him down his spine. Loki shivered as he glanced upward at Thor for a moment; he made a lustful grunting noise as he gripped his younger brother's neck. Loki squirmed a little as he awaited Thor's next move. Thor moaned as he gripped Loki's neck harder, he was sliding his cock into Loki's virgin hole and at this point, silence wasn't an option for the younger brother. He went in dry and Loki cried out and pleasure and pain as Thor slowly began to thrust inside of him.

"Mm, Loki…" He moaned, it was almost like their parents weren't home. Nobody came to stop them or anything. Thor became rougher with the younger sibling as his thrusts began to quicken. Loki gripped the dark green jersey sheets of his bed as he clenched his teeth, feeling his older brother slide in and out of him. Thor pressed himself hard on Loki as he let out grunts of pleasure, mercilessly pumping into Loki. The smaller male whimpered as he moaned, perspiring as the waves of please burned through his lower body. Thor gripped Loki's neck harder- steadying him.

"Loki" He heard from under him.

"Loki" His voice deepening.

"Loki!" The cries were almost echoing just as Loki felt himself shuddering into a toe curling climax.

* * *

"LOKI!"

"AH!" She shouted; sweat dripping all over her body. Loki turned her head to see her shirtless brother sitting at her bedside. Thor's face had an expression of apparent concern. She started to pant; it had all been a dream. Her face flushed red because it was a disgusting dream. Thor was her brother, what was happening in her head?

"It's like one o' clock. Mom's wondering if you're okay. "Thor spoke slowly, he then leaned closer to Loki before glancing at her room door. "But we both know what happened. No more drinking, you're like twelve little man." Thor chuckled before slapping her in the shoulder and getting up from the bed. He went towards the door to exit the room. Loki unknowingly crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts.

"Thor?" She started quietly. He turned to look at her, raising a brow. Loki's green hues wandered downward to her sheets. The same she had been gripping in her dream.

"Did anything weird happen last night?" She asked. Thor glanced around for a moment then let out another chuckle.

"Nothing you have to worry about bro." He answered finally as he left the room. Loki let out a hard sigh as she fell backward onto her pillows. She stared up at the ceiling as she wiped the sweat from her face.

Loki got dressed as soon as possible. When she exited her room she didn't see any sign of her parents, she darted towards the door before anybody could catch her. This was all for naught because as soon as her hand met the handle of the front door it opened, revealing her mother.

"Loki! You're finally awake." She exclaimed, placing her grocery bags on the ground. Loki subtly groaned as she adjusted her backwards cap. Her mother abandoned the bags and stepped inside, patting her on the shoulder.

"You have chores. Bring in the groceries in then meet me in the kitchen." Frigga explained before rushing into her bedroom. Loki rolled her eyes as she gathered the bags in her thin arms. Why didn't Thor have to do chores? Why didn't Thor have to do anything but be the perfect child? She wobbled into the kitchen, already sweating profusely from the work. Loki groaned as she slipped, slamming into the kitchen counter. Incidentally the bags landed on the counter.

"Need help short stuff?" Thor's voice boomed as he entered the room. Loki wheezed as she turned her head to see the blonde shuffling over to pick her up from leaning over the counter and then adjusting the grocery bags. Their mother swiftly entered as well.

"Oh Loki, I told _you_ to bring in the groceries." Her mother sighed, sounding disappointed.

"What-but?" Loki scoffed before turning to look at Thor who was now darting out of the kitchen. She narrowed her emerald hues and exhaled irritably.

"Loki." Frigga started. She turned her head back to her mom, crossing her arms over her chest she decided to lean on a nearby wall. Frigga sat at the counter and folded her hands.

"School is coming back soon, and I just want to make sure you're okay. I may be a mother but I know what goes on in high school." She spoke; Loki lowered her head as she did so. "Your father and I love you very much and we just want you to be happy. That's all dear." Loki's line of vision met with the floor. She didn't believe a word of it, no matter how sincere it sounded. Thor was the favorite, the godsend. Loki was just a freak, born a girl- therefore useless and worthless. Frigga frowned as she finally went over to Loki and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Loki, I need you to do your chores." She started. Loki looked up still not speaking, she then looked away. "Fill up that hole in the yard you put near the shed, your Father fell in it and he was none too pleased. And then I need you to go and pick up a few things for me in town." Frigga finally finished before turning to leave the kitchen; she flashed a smile at Loki then left. Loki let out a groan as she pulled off her plaid shirt and tied it around her waist.

* * *

She went into the blazing heat of the yard, before wiping sweat from her brow she picked up a shovel. She dug into the large pile of dirt then swiftly threw it into the hole and did this consecutively at nauseam. She cleared her throat as she stared at the amount of dirt that she still had to shovel. Thor could've probably finished this in a heartbeat. She felt so inadequate. Loki groaned and leant her elbow on the shovel. She turned and eyed the nearby wheel barrow. She raised a brow and smirked as she started to rub her chin in contemplation.

* * *

"Loki! Did you finish filling the hole?" Frigga yelled from the kitchen window. A dirt smeared Loki dragged her feet as she started down the road.

"Yes mother!" She shouted in reply. Frigga nodded. "I might not be home when you get back!" She added. Loki nodded in understanding as she lazily made her way further down the road. She wasn't like Thor, she didn't know how to drive. So whenever she had to go into town she'd have to walk or hitch a ride. Loki hated being herself, she hated how different she and Thor were and how obvious it was to everybody else. It was universal that Thor was more liked, maybe even loved. While Loki, the weirdo, the weakling, the loner had just seemed to be a target. She cleared her throat- regretting that she didn't bring any water with her. Trucks full of other teens from the neighborhood would periodically drive by, honking and shouting the usual insults. Loki tried ignoring it, she sighed as she finally spotted the town square. Just as she approached it a familiar truck started to drive alongside her.

"Loki! Where's Thor?" A voice yelled. It was Sif and his other friends. Loki rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Judging by the position of the sun and the movement of the leaves on the trees- I'd say at home." She said sarcastically. Sif scoffed as she leant further out of the truck window.

"He must be so embarrassed of you. I know I'm embarrassed just to know you, imagine being related to you." She started to rant; she obviously wasn't appreciative of Loki's sarcasm. Loki started to walk faster but Sif and the others continued.

"So Loki how does it feel to know you'll never be as good as your older brother?" She added. Loki started to search through her baggy jean pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for shit, so I can give it to you." Loki said condescendingly. She finally shrugged as she stopped walking and turned to look at Sif. "Oh wait, sorry I forgot. I don't give a shit." She said finally. Sif sneered as she signaled for the truck to turn in the other direction. Not before somebody threw a bottle at Loki's head. She winced in pain then jogged to the drugstore.

Loki finally reached her destination; she tried to remember what she was supposed to pick up. She wandered up and down the aisles before she realized, it was a certain type of cleaner. She slinked into the required aisle and started to search. She turned her head slightly as she overheard other people in the aisle adjacent.

"I heard we're getting a Walmart soon."

"Does it really matter though? This place is just fine for all my needs anyways." She heard. She crouched down as she moved closer to the shelf to listen.

"I heard some kids they made some bombs with some of the stuff they got here."

"No way, that ain't true."

"I'm not lying, remember what happened on Fourth of July?" Loki's eyes widened. She had heard about that, some kids tried to attack some older "popular" students at a party with molotov cocktails. Luckily Thor wasn't around when it happened. She always wondered how they would have even made those things.

"Wow you're so dirty." A feminine voice from above chuckled. Loki jumped a little and fell over; she looked up seeing it was only Sigyn. She shrugged as she stood to her feet. Loki managed to be taller than the girl. Loki hadn't noticed the night before but, Sigyn had actually been quite attractive. Beautiful even, she was a blonde with blue eyes- much like Thor. Loki gulped, feeling slightly nervous now. She noticed Sigyn had been wearing a store apron.

"What were you like, rolling in dirt or something?" She added awkwardly. Loki looked downward and cleared her throat.

"No, I was doing some chores." She answered, trying to deepen her voice. Sigyn grinned with a nod as she swayed back and forth as she looked up at Loki. She cleared her throat again.

"Uhhh, do you need some help?" She asked quickly. Loki nodded her head she turned to the cleaning products and Sigyn quickly attempted to help.

* * *

"That's all you want today Loki?" She asked cheerily. Loki couldn't help but stare in a daze at her. Sigyn cleared her throat and Loki finally jumped back into reality. She nodded in agreement as she leant on the counter, waiting for the products to be put into bags. Loki pulled some money out of her pockets and slid it across to Sigyn. When they were finished Loki grabbed the bags and swiftly headed for the door.

"Loki wait! My shift's over, let's leave together." She yelled from behind the counter. Loki cursed under her breath and she groaned quietly. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for Sigyn. Loki stared down at her feet as the other people went through the doors. She finally looked up when she saw Sigyn coming her way. The other girl grasped her hand and pulled her out of the store, Loki gulped as she moved with Sigyn.

"So, how's your brother? He's going to be a senior this year right?" She started to speak, gripping Loki's hand tight as they walked down the road. Loki felt herself sweat more from being nervous.

"Yeah he's really going places." She sighed. The two walked further down, the sun was already down. Sigyn's house seemed to be a lot closer to town than Loki's; she would speak about work, school. Periodically she'd ask Loki something and her answer would be quick and precise. Sigyn still wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Well this is where I live." She sighed, finally releasing her grip on Loki. Sigyn looked down at her sweat covered palm and shrugged wiping it off. Loki let out an exhale of relief as she looked away.

"Thanks for walking me home Loki." She said with a smile. Loki nodded as she lowered her head, she turned to walk away but was pulled back once more. Sigyn moved closer to Loki and pressed her lips against hers. Loki's eyes widened as she returned the kiss and deepened it. Suddenly Loki thought of Thor, everything always went back to Thor in her mind somehow. She was making herself sick but she couldn't stop. She brought Sigyn closer to her and started to kiss her more fervently now and gripping the girl's blonde locks. She dropped her mother's bag of cleaning products and their kissing started to intensify, it was strange. This was Loki's first kiss, besides the one boy she kissed when she was four. Maybe it was because she was really thinking of Thor as she swapped spit with the shorter girl. Sigyn reached for the front of Loki's pants, and that was when she broke the kiss and stepped backward picking up the bags. Sigyn stared at Loki longingly.

"My parents probably aren't home. Do you want to come inside?" She asked nervously. Loki shook her head and sighed a little.

"I um, I gotta get home before it gets too late." Loki answered finally. She started to quickly walk away, leaving Sigyn alone in the darkness of her yard. Loki's chest and stomach felt tight in anxiety. What was wrong with her? Thor was her brother. This was gross. She felt disgusting, she felt putrid, she felt the vomit rising in her throat. The raven haired girl leant over and threw up on the side of the road. She heaved as she gagged and sniffled before letting out another round of vomit. She heard shuffling and she quickly stood up. Loki turned around wide eyed, she sighed hoping it was her imagination. She wiped her mouth and continued walking down the road. All was fine until she was pulled into the shadows by someone. She started to panic, flail and kick.

"Stop wiggling!" The person yelled, turning her around. It was Hogun, Loki feared the worst. He was probably going beat her into the dirt because of yesterday.

"I know you're a girl Loki." He started. Loki's heart sank into her guts. She tried to step away but his grip on her was tight.

"Screw you, you don't know me." She muttered in defense. He took a swing at her but missed-barely. She panted as she stared at Hogun in the darkness.

"Say something stupid again, see what I'll do to you. Thor isn't here to stop me." He growled. Loki looked downward, she trembled in his grasp. "If you're actually a boy, show me." Loki started to whimper before looking behind Hogun as if something was behind them. "What are you looking at you twerp?" He turned to look as well. Loki took this opportunity to knee Hogun in the stomach. It wasn't much of an impact but it was enough for Loki to start running away.

"Seriously, you fell for that?" She yelled as she grabbed the bags once more and darted down the street. She didn't turn around until she finally reached home. She was exasperated when she finally stepped into the house. Loki limped through the living room towards her bedroom but was stopped by Thor, who had been idling in the living room in his towel. She raised a brow.

"You're filthy." He laughed.

"It happens when you work." She snapped back.

"Come on, follow me. I got something to show you. I've been working on it all day." Thor shouted as he jogged towards their bathroom. Loki raised a brow as she looked around their semi dark home.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" She asked curiously.

"They're going to be gone for the weekend, didn't Mom tell you?" He yelled. Loki slapped herself in the forehead when she realized Frigga did mention something along those lines. Thor whistled to get Loki's attention; she quickly headed towards the bathroom and crossed her arms looking puzzled. All she saw was Thor sitting in the bathtub, sure there were bubbles but that was the only interesting aspect.

"What? You don't remember?" He shouted. Loki darted her eyes as she leant on the door and examined Thor's body. She didn't understand how muscular he was, or how he didn't join the football team. He was already perfectly built for sports. Meanwhile there she was being feminine and scrawny. Thor finally broke the silence.

"It's the tub we used to wash each other in when we were little. Strip; Come on, you're dirty anyways. Let's bathe like we used to. I've got the toys in here and everything." He said as he pulled a toy truck out of the water and started to play with it. Loki's eyes widened as she looked at Thor. She did remember the tub now but what was bothering her more than anything was that he wanted her to get in with him. She gulped; Thor nodded as he threw a rubber duck at her and chuckled. Loki narrowed her eyes and pulled off her cap, she turned to walk away from the scene.

"I'll just take a bath later." She muttered. She heard Thor make a disappointed noise as she walked away. Loki rolled her eyes, sometimes it felt like she was the older one. She turned around and went back into the bathroom and began to undress.

"Fine, cover your eyes." She groaned. Thor grinned as he draped his eyes with a wash cloth. Once she made sure he wasn't looking she pulled off her boxer briefs and unwrapped her chest binder. She walked over to the tub and stepped in across from where Thor had been sitting.

"Alright, you can look now." She groaned as she played with the bubbles sitting on top of the water. Thor tossed the cloth aside and smirked as he splashed her. Loki flinched as she glared at her brother and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, have a little fun." He started. "Well, you should probably get clean. It did take me all day to reinstall this tub." He added. Loki rolled her eyes as she grasped the wash cloth and started to rub her body with it. Thor shook his head as he grasped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She squirmed in a panic.

"No, calm down. Just let me help." He said softly as he brought Loki into his lap and started to wash her in the way he thought was more "proper". Loki felt awkward; she was amazed how the bathtub was still able to fit them both with room to spare. The tub was always huge though, she did remember that much. Thor gently scrubbed her shoulders and used his other hand to pat her head. Loki sighed as she leant backward on him. He grinned as he softly began to wash her back and chest, she squirmed a little. It was relieving but something about this felt wrong; she just hoped she wouldn't throw up like she did earlier.

"I remember when you were a baby. I was obsessed with taking care of you. You were my little sister, it was my job to protect you and love you. Cause I'm your big brother, y'know?" He whispered as he lifted her leg so he could wash it as well.

"Little brother." She corrected. Thor sighed as he began to wash the opposite leg.

"Right, Sorry." He muttered. She could hear the apprehension in his voice. It seemed like the person who missed Loki being a girl wasn't her Mother or her Father, it was Thor. She licked her lips as she tried to wiggle away from her brother but he pulled her closer, unknowingly grabbing her breast.

"Where are ya going in such a hurry?" He chuckled.

"You're done aren't you?" She replied. Thor shook his head as he wrung out the wash cloth and brought her back into his lap.

"No I'm not. I still have one place I didn't wash." He whispered into her ear. Loki panicked, trying to remember where he'd washed before. She should've been paying attention. She tried to distract herself by playing with one of the bath toys. She brought a ducky into her hands and started to squeeze it. She remembered liking that toy in particular. Thor brought the wash cloth across her chest gently. She gasped slightly before her brother shushed her and patted her head once more. He began to wash her torso, progressively going lower with the wash cloth. Loki started to shiver but still pretended to be playing with the rubber duck. Before she knew it, Thor's wash cloth was in between her thighs. Loki faltered then squirmed, what was Thor doing? She tried to stay calm, but he was still washing in between her legs. Steadily rubbing the cloth back and forth on her privates, Loki started to gag. She felt a surge of pleasure run through her body but knowing it was from the hand of her brother was making her sick. She started to squirm again, he definitely wasn't stopping. The whole thing that was killing her was it probably wasn't that long at all, the pleasure was probably just distracting her. She sighed as he finally went back to rubbing her torso with the cloth but soon it would come between her legs once more and her body would quiver. She started to subtly gag again; she could feel Thor's fingers underneath the wash cloth stroking her clitoris, back and forth consistently. She wasn't sure any of this was intentional or all in her head. She was sure that she was about to orgasm, Loki shivered once more. Being still was very difficult for her in this situation but she still somehow managed it. She came and she came hard, but she masked it. The smaller sibling whimpered in pleasure, causing the larger one to cease his actions.

"You okay?" Thor asked, innocently. As if none of what happened had even occurred. Loki eyed the toilet as she held her hand over her mouth. She was sure she was about to vomit. Thor tossed the wash cloth aside and picked up another, dipping itin the water. Loki turned to look up at the blonde, he smirked down at her.

"Your turn."

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"Clean me! What? You thought you were just gonna get a free ride?" He chuckled. Thor turned Loki around and handed her the wash cloth. She looked between the cloth and him, raising a brow. Thor shrugged, smirking down at her.

"Look, I'll help. Start with up here then go downward." He started to explain. Loki narrowed her eyes at him as she got on her knees in the water, now sitting on the heels of her feet and somehow still between her older brother's legs. She took the cloth and started to scrub his broad shoulders, she felt sick again. Who looks at their own brother this way?

"I think you meant, start with your upper body then progressively go lower." She sighed as she moved the cloth to the center of his muscular chest. Somehow Thor managed to stay so tan, whilst Loki was so pale. To look at her was almost like looking like a light bulb, at least that's how she saw it. Thor shrugged as he ran his hands through her raven locks once more.

"I always knew you were smart." He chuckled as she washed him. "You don't remember anything about what we used to do as kids?" He asked, sighing a little. Loki shrugged, just finishing off Thor's arms and moving the cloth to his torso. She grew a little anxious at this point. Thor sighed as he leant his head on his hand on the side of the tub, simply watching Loki.

"Well, you were young." He sighed, pausing. Loki had stopped because she was already past his lower torso; she gulped at it this point. She wasn't sure of what to do; she brought her green eyes upward to look at Thor. He licked his lips as he shrugged.

"It's okay, we're brothers. I don't care." He said quickly. Loki gulped again, she was obviously apprehensive. She went back to washing his lower torso. Just as she was about to descend loud knocks were heard on their door. Thor quickly grasped her wrists and brought them upward before he turned his head to listen for who it was. Loki shivered as she looked up as well.

"Thor!" She heard the voice of Sif outside their front door. Thor jumped out of the tub and left Loki behind, pulling on a towel to cover himself. He must've invited her to come over; Loki inhaled hard then submerged herself in the water. She heard Thor's voice in the background. She lingered underwater for a moment. When she finally reemerged from the under she gasped and turned her head to the doorway of the bathroom. She could hear Thor and Sif laughing loudly, slamming each other around as they often did when they made out. Loki slipped out of the tub and glanced at herself in the mirror. She gagged a few times before running to the toilet and vomiting. She coughed and gripped the toilet when she was done. Loki finally stood to her feet and darted to her room, slamming the door hard. What exactly just happened? She paced back and forth in her room. She heard somebody opening her door so she ran to close it before they could come inside.

"It's just me." Thor's voice said from the other side of the door. Loki actually opened the it, even though she was nude. Not like it mattered now, this would probably never happen again. Thor probably doesn't even know him cleaning her made her climax, so she decided she'd just pretend it didn't happen.

"What's happening bro?" She said, masking her feminine voice. Thor smirked as he crossed his arms; he was completely nude now as well. Probably Sif's doing.

"Hey, me and Sif are just going to be- y'know-ing." He grinned looking down the hall and then winking. Loki nodded her head and looked away awkwardly. "You're not gonna narc to Mom and Dad are you?" He asked, his face coated with worry.

"No, I'm not." Loki shook her head.

"Thanks bro." He grinned again stepping into the room and kissing her on the forehead before darting out. Loki sighed as she slammed her door once more and falling forward on her bed and groaning.

"Show me that hammer of yours, Thor." Sif said loudly, Loki groaned almost immediately afterwards. She couldn't help wondering if it was because she was genuinely annoyed or because she was jealous. Loki started to gag again as she covered her naked body with her sheets and closed her eyes tight.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I'll try to be regular with my updates. What is it with me and incest?


	3. Chapter 3: And She's Unsure

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all the people who are reading this story. A special thanks to Eme, because I can't personally message them to say thanks for reading and I'm glad a good amount of people enjoy this so far c: The reviews are very encouraging, so thanks again!

Loki's eyes opened quickly when she heard consistent slamming from the other side of her bedroom wall, along with incessant moaning. Loki lifted her head and glanced downward at her undressed body. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes as she climbed out of her bed. She began to get dressed as the pounding against her wall grew louder.

"Oh my god! It's so big!" She heard Sif moan. She scoffed as she wrapped her breasts in her chest binder then pulled on her t shirt, followed by her usual baggy jeans. She finally placed her cap backwards on her head before grabbing a pen and paper and exiting her room. The sounds of Thor and Sif's humping rang throughout their home. Loki said she wouldn't tell, but she was growing more and more hostile. She tip-toed into Odin's study and closed the door behind her, taking a seat at his computer and opening up the web browser. Loki cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the obvious fucking that was happening. After what she had heard in the store she was curious as to what she would need to make bombs. So she looked it up on a search engine. It all seemed simple enough just getting the ingredients would be troublesome, she started to copy down what she needed. But why was she even planning to make bombs anyways? Sure she was bullied but no more than the rest of the underclassmen. Who were the bombs for? Who would she even use them on? Loki sighed for a moment. Hesitating, her hand she lowered her pen before she could write anything else. Thor's friends- and at times even Thor himself- were a menace. Sure they were just teenagers but others hated them, at times they can be cruel and Loki was definitely a victim of this. She finally sighed and continued to write, when she was finished she closed the browser and ran out of the study. It was almost like the walls were shaking from Thor's thrusts. Loki gagged a little before grabbing a clean plaid shirt and draping it over herself. Loki glanced around as she headed for the door and out into the yard.

She tip toed across the yard towards the shed. Loki quickly opened the door and pulled out a bucket, she stepped deeper inside searching for some tubing. Loki cursed under her breath as she tripped. She still wasn't successful in finding the tubing.

"Loki!" She turned around quickly and looked to see Sif outside in her underwear, leaning on their front door in what some would consider a sexy pose. She smirked as she started down the steps of their porch and moved towards Loki.

"Whatcha doing out here, weirdo stuff?" She chuckled. Loki stared at her for a moment then went back to her search. When she finally found the tubing she placed it under her armpit and kicked the shed door closed with her foot. Sif stood there, obviously peeved. Loki tried to ignore her, but she simply couldn't resist.

"Sif, can you pass me the shovel?" She asked quietly. Sif rolled her eyes as she strutted over to the shovel that had been lying on the grass. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked as she turned to look at Loki. Loki lowered her head and awaited the other girl's next movements.

"Is this what you want? You twerp?" She yelled angrily. Loki could spot Thor in the window at this point, he was sure to be outside any moment now. Sif picked up the shovel and in a chain reaction their wheel barrow flipped over, splattering dirt all over her. She gasped as she stepped backward, shrieking from the shock. Sif fell backward into a newly made pit. This one filled with manure. This all of course was of Loki's doing. She took the time to set it up earlier that day, the prank wasn't directly created for Sif but Loki saw the window of opportunity. The shovel had been attached by thread to the wheel barrow Loki had filled with dirt. Sure she filled her prior pranking hole but she made a new one and filled it up with the neighbor's manure and set up the whole thing like clockwork. It was executed the way she had planned, for the most part. She had assumed who ever fell prey for the trap would break something but, Sif seemed to be fine.

"LOKI! YOU LITTLE DOUCHE!" She cried. Thor ran outside in his boxer shorts and shot a look of disappointment in Loki's direction. Loki couldn't help but giggle as she watched Sif roll around in the hole. But just as soon as she spotted her older brother, she sighed and turned to run away from the scene.

"Loki, wait!" She heard her brother yell as she darted down the road.

* * *

She licked her lips as she wandered down the dark road. She felt guilty, but she always had this default feeling of guilt so she didn't let it linger in her mind. She crept up the random driveway and hid behind the nearby truck that had been parked there. She looked up at the house; the lights had been out so she assumed nobody was home. She pulled the tubing from under her arm as she opened the hatch to the gasoline tank and slid the tubing inside and placed the other end of the tubing into the bucket. Loki scratched her head, she was expecting the gasoline to just flow into the bucket but nothing was happening. She stared at it for a moment then brought the other end of the tubing to her lips and started to suck until she saw liquid passing through it. She wheezed as she released the tubing and allowed the gasoline to flow into her bucket. Loki let out a sigh of relief as she watched it fill up.

"Hey you, what are you doing?!" She heard from the steps of the home. Loki jumped up as she pulled the tube out of the gas tank and snatched up the bucket as she tried to run away but as she got up someone grasped her shoulder and pulled her backward.

"Loki…" The person sighed. She looked up, squinting into the darkness. "You don't remember me, do you? I work with your father." The man added. He pulled out a flashlight and shined it on her pale face and in return she flinched. Now she could see who it was, Heimdall. '_Shit_' she thought. Not only was he Sif's stepbrother but he _was_ on her father's campaign team. She lowered her head in shame.

"Come inside Loki. I'll have your parents come pick you up." Heimdall muttered as he pulled her along with him, into his home. Loki knew nobody would answer, so maybe she wasn't completely screwed. When the two finally got inside he sat her down on the couch then pointed at her menacingly as he made his way into the kitchen towards his house phone. She glanced around at pictures in the house, mostly of him and Sif. Loki scoffed as she rolled her eyes and slouched into the couch. She tried to listen closely whilst he was in the kitchen. After a few minutes Heimdall returned to the living room shrugging.

"I suppose they aren't home and that's why you're out wreaking havoc." He said shaking his head. Loki lowered her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. "But I assure you, when I do get to your father's ear he won't be very pleased." He added. Loki sighed, since when had her father ever been pleased with her?

"I'm not too sure of what you're up to." He started suspiciously.

"I wasn't even doing anything." She lied.

"Sure, that's why you were lurking in the darkness. People who aren't doing anything wrong always do it in the dead of night." Heimdall started sarcastically. Loki pouted as he spoke. "Get out of here and go home Loki." He said sternly. She darted out of the door, not looking back. She went back to her tools and quickly picked them up as she carefully went down the road with them.

* * *

Loki felt déjà vu when she reentered the house, limping to her bedroom. She slid open her closet door as she placed the bucket in the far back then slid it back closed. She exhaled hard as she went over to her bed and fell backward on it. She pulled out a piece of paper with her list of things needed and her pen. She slowly crossed off "gasoline" before shoving the paper back into her pockets. She sighed as she turned over and closed her eyes.

"Arghhagagah!" She heard from behind her. Loki let out a scream, a very feminine one. Of course it was only her brother Thor. What was he even doing awake? He tackled Loki as he started to wrestle with her on the bed. She squirmed underneath him and began to grunt.

"What the hell Thor?" She yelled.

"I bet you don't remember how much we used to wrestle! I used to kick your ass!" He said with a chuckle as he pinned her down. Loki tried to get from under him but she was a lot weaker than him, she huffed and puffed angrily when she realized he had won. Thor smirked down at her as he slapped her a little bit. Loki groaned as she tried to fight once more. Thor let her go and noogied her. Loki gulped as she pulled off her jeans; she had just noticed Thor was practically naked again. All he had on was his boxers. She returned to the bed and lay on her back as she stared up at her ceiling. Thor quickly lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and stared upward as well.

"Sif went home?" She whispered.

"Yes, she wasn't very happy about your newest prank." Thor answered quickly.

"I'm tired." She sighed. Loki wasn't even comfortable with being topless anymore, it had gotten strange around Thor now. Things were always weird but, not in this way. So she decided to keep her her binder and t shirt on for the rest of the night.

"Well let's go to bed then." Thor said finally. He pulled her sheets over her then grabbed up some for himself. Loki raised an eye brow at him. Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more as he closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to your own bed?"

"We shared a bed once."

"Yeah, when I was like… eight."

"Ah ha! So you do remember things." Thor laughed as he poked her in the cheek. Loki scowled as she tried to push Thor out of her bed.

"Come on! For old times' sake?" He pleaded as he patted her head. Loki groaned and rolled over to face away from him. She really didn't want him in the room after what happened in her dream the night before but somehow she heard the word "Fine" escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as she tried to focus on something else and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke from another's lips constant contact with hers. She squirmed a little when she realized someone was on top of her. She let out a soft moan, and realized that once again her voice was not her own. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Thor on top of her; she should've realized it sooner because she felt his stubble against her face whenever their lips met. There was something almost heavenly about him, he seemed to be glowing. Loki finally sat up and Thor moved from on top of her. She glanced around and noticed that she was in their kitchen. This was wrong. She glanced over to her reflection in one of the pots, seeing that she was a male again. This time she knew it was a dream. She had to wake herself up.

"What's wrong?" Thor said as he grasped Loki's neck so he could look at him once more. Loki's eyes lowered as her face became hot.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Her masculine voice whispered. Loki whimpered a little. His heart and mind telling him two different things- rather his cock and his mind. In that moment Thor began kissing him again, ferociously this time. Thor sucked and bit on his younger brother's lips. Loki's mouth started to turn a darker shade of pink when he did this. The blonde haired male pushed Loki down as his kisses started to wander away from his mouth, now travelling down Loki's neck. He gently bit Loki's shoulder as his free hand descended to Loki's boxer briefs. Loki started to pant heavily while he felt himself harden through his underwear. Thor looked up at Loki with a smirk as he started to plant kisses along the other male's torso. The blonde tore his hands away from rubbing Loki's hard on and ascended them to the raven haired male's chest once more. Thor moved his lips to his left nipple and began to graze the other with his fingers. Loki felt them harden from Thor's touch. He let out a few soft moans, hoping that would encourage Thor to finish him off. Loki felt the pre cum drip down the head of his cock and his moans grew consistently louder. His body temperature rose as he began to squirm under Thor's grasp but, Thor wasn't done teasing his younger brother yet. Thor looked up at him as he began to descend to Loki's erection.

"Stop. We shouldn't." Loki muttered. Thor ignored him as he finally grasped Loki's member, pulling it out of his boxer briefs. Loki let out another moan as Thor thumbed the head of his penis. The younger male started to squirm again. Thor began to chuckle through his smirk.

"You want me so bad." Thor muttered as he started to kiss Loki's cock. Loki whined in pleasure, nodding his head. Thor laid a single lick on the boy's dick and looked up at him again. Loki shivered; his member was throbbing now.

"Thor please…" He moaned in protest. Thor inserted Loki's member into his mouth and began to gently suck on it as he used his other hand to stroke it. Loki groaned as his hands wandered downward as well and grasped onto Thor's golden locks. He forced his head downward so that his cock would go deeper into his mouth. Thor paused and swatted Loki's hand away and brought his mouth back to his again.

"You say stop. But you want it even more than I do." He growled as he pulled away from the kiss. Thor's hand remained on Loki's penis, stroking it gently. Loki threw his head backward as his body shivered again. Thor was right, and he didn't want to seem desperate. Thor grinned and lowered his head, biting on Loki's neck and turning his pale skin pink. Loki felt a surge of pleasure slither through his body. Thor began to jerk the younger brother's cock faster now. Heat rushed down to his member just before his cock started to throb again, this time expelling cum all over his older brother's hand with each rhythm of the sensation. Loki exhaled hard as he lay backward on the counter, staring up at the ceiling. He was still shivering.

"I thought for sure you were going to blow me." He sighed before clearing his throat. Thor grasped the back of his neck and brought Loki upward once more. He hopped off the kitchen counter and licked his lips and gazed lustfully at the raven haired sibling.

"I'm having fun teasing you today." He said winking. "No Loki, you have to earn it…" Thor added as he went towards Loki, bringing him off the counter and pushing him on his knees. The blonde reached into his boxers as he began to rub himself, humming in pleasure while staring downward at Loki.

"You do me first." Thor said finally, Loki's green eyes descended downward to the other male's boxers. He obviously was about to pull his cock out. Just then Loki's head turned from the sound of a door slamming.

* * *

Loki woke covered in sweat, she glanced over to Thor who was still slumbering peacefully. She gulped as she wiped her forehead and slipped out of the bed. She tip toed out of the room while holding her stomach. She felt nauseous again. How could her brain manage to make these dreams happen so consecutively? She lingered by the door and opened it a bit. Through the crack she stared at her sleeping brother. His blonde hair a slight mess, although it was never pristine. Who did have perfect hair in the morning? But Thor was his own brand of perfection; the strands were always the most beautiful shade of gold in her opinion. She leant on the wall as she gazed at him. The stubble on his face would be considered trashy on other people, but it was part of his character. And Thor was always a character ever since they were children. Loved by everyone, charismatic, empathetic. She envied him in so many ways. Loki sniffled a bit as she stared at him while he slept. Did he even know how jealous she's been all these years?

"Weirdo." A voice from behind said abruptly. Loki jumped, letting out an effeminate squeal. She turned to see it was only Sif and rolled her eyes. Loki closed the door to her room speedily. She then leant on the wall as she looked up at Sif.

"Yeah that's right. What were you plotting to do? Kill him in his sleep?" Sif said, sounding a lot more concerned than accusatory. Loki's eyes narrowed as she turned to walk away from the taller girl but Sif followed behind.

"I don't understand you, do you think you can just abuse whoever and still be- whatever you are?" She shouted. Loki turned around, who has she been abusing? Loki was the victim. She glared at Sif as she crossed her arms and began to walk in her direction again.

"I don't know what you're talking about but, I strongly suggest you leave." Loki said lowly.

"You don't even remember do you? You're pathetic. You pretend you're innocent so people will feel sorry for you. But you're just destructive." Loki's eyes widened while Sif spoke. What was she talking about? Did Sif find Loki's list? _'Shit, what if Heimdall figured it out and told her? What if she tells Odin?'_ Loki thought, lowering her head.

"At first I just thought you had issues, but I know now. Also Loki, you're not fooling anybody. I know you're a girl." Sif added. Loki sneered as she moved closer to Sif.

"You always seem to forget Loki, I used to live next door when you were little. I played with you and Thor all the time. You didn't have a penis then and you don't have a penis now."

"So you're the one who sicced Hogun after me?" Loki said quickly. Sif raised a brow and shrugged.

"I'm not Hogun's mother. I told him what I know, yes. But I'm not you Loki." Sif scoffed. "I don't plot revenge on people, as if that's my only meaning of existing." Loki growled as she pushed pass Sif towards her bedroom once more.

"I swear Loki, you're a time bomb. And as soon as you do one more thing to bring Thor down with you, we're coming after you." She scowled. Loki rolled her eyes again. This was ridiculous, since when did she ever do anything to hurt her own brother? Sure she was jealous. But she wasn't that jealous, was she? Loki hated questioning her actions, she hated questioning period. She swung open her bedroom door, only to see Thor standing in his boxers.

"Morning brother!" He exclaimed cheerily and gave Loki a hard pat on the back. He turned and grinned to see Sif standing in the hallway as well. He darted to her as he gave her a hug. He spun her around and planted multiple kisses on her face and neck while staring hard at Loki. Loki quickly lowered her emerald hues pretending that the two weren't there. She put her hand on her bedroom door handle and made her way inside.

"Loki wait!" Thor shouted, pulling himself from Sif. Loki turned her head listlessly.

"So I was thinking of having a little thingy with me and my pals. I hope you don't mind."

"Thingy?" She repeated in a monotone.

"Sort of- not really- a party? Kind of." Thor said awkwardly.

"No parties Thor. I'll tell Frigga and Odin, I swear." She said sternly. The blonde pouted.

"It's not really a party, it's only going to be five people. Six at the most, come on baby brother! You know I love you right." He said running to her and lifting her up. Loki screeched as Thor spun her around in a similar fashion that he did with Sif. Loki sighed angrily.

"Put me down Thor."

"Pleaseeee" He said through a grin. Loki groaned.

"Fine, six people right?"

"Only six."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Six right?"

* * *

Loki looked around at their house which had simultaneously become a watering hole and a breeding ground for the teens in their town. She was certain almost every teenager was there. She sat on their living room couch staring off into the distance. Her eyes narrowed in disdain. She knew Thor didn't mean to lie. He probably was intending it to be only a few people. But he was naïve in that sense. Everybody in their town knew if the most handsome and popular guy's parents were out of town and he was throwing a party- they'd be a fool to not crash it. Loki groaned as a teen rolled up beside her, throwing up on the cushion next to her. Loki's expression remained stoic while chaos occurred around her.

"Fuck you Thor." She muttered.

Loki lingered on the couch for most of the night, mostly in protest. There was nothing she hated more than a bunch of people in her home just destroying everything out of frivolous high school drunkenness. She sighed as her eyes lowered to the now dirtied living room carpet. She wondered where Thor was. She couldn't help but scoff. She knew he was with his friends whilst the underclassmen fawned over him.

"You look angry." A sweet voice rang out. Loki turned her head quickly to see Sigyn standing beside the couch, she swerved pass the cushion with dried vomit on it and sat beside Loki on a clean spot. She smiled at her as she started to pat Loki's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not very fond of people in my house." She grumbled then looked downward.

"Fine, we'll split." Sigyn said with a shrug. Loki looked up and raised her brow.

"We?" Loki repeated. Sigyn rolled her eyes but, not in the way Loki rolls her eyes. She did it in a way that didn't have any irritation behind it rather, she seemed tickled by the whole situation. She grasped Loki's hand and pulled her off the couch and out of the house. She brought Loki out to the porch which seemed deserted compared to the inside of their home.

"Why isn't anybody out here?" She asked as she took a seat on the steps. Sigyn eagerly took a seat beside her.

"Everybody's coming to the party through the woods so no adults get suspicious." She answered with a shrug. Loki lowered her head, remembering Heimdall catching her the other day. This would probably be a goodtime to get more things off her list. Since everybody is busy at her house, nobody would suspect. Loki leant forward as she rubbed her chin in contemplation. She couldn't just leave Sigyn here or could she?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sigyn said quickly. Loki looked up and shrugged. She playfully nudged the other girl and grinned. "Come on." She added.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about how fucked up everything is." Loki whispered. "I'm thinking about fucked up shit." She added. "I hate to be so vulgar." Sigyn nodded as she scooted closer to Loki.

"I like it when you talk. Even if it's vulgar." Sigyn said bashfully. Loki wanted to groan but she didn't.

"You're probably the only person who consciously came here to seek me out." Loki said sitting up. Sigyn's blue eyes seemed to glow in the night; she was staring intently at Loki. Loki's pale visage flushed a shade of pink as she looked away from the shorter girl. Loki wanted to say she thought Sigyn was pretty, but she simply couldn't bring herself into doing it. She wasn't sure if it was her pride, or the idea of complimenting another person just sickening her.

"Loki, I like you. A lot." Sigyn said her voice cracking. Sigyn reached into her hoodie and pulled out a bottle of liquor and looked up at Loki.

"I brought this. Wanna share?" She asked. Loki simply stared for a moment before shrugging.

* * *

Obnoxious laughing could be heard from the front porch. The source was Loki and Sigyn giggling from intoxication. Loki wasn't as drunk as the smaller girl but she was definitely feeling a buzz.

"I used to sit behind you when you took the bus to school." Sigyn said in a slur, she started to laugh once more. "It was like you were in your own world. Cause you didn't even know I was there." She added. Loki grinned a little as she shrugged.

"Sorry, I space out a lot." She started to chuckle as well. Sigyn moved closer to Loki, she could smell the alcohol on her breath. Loki exhaled nervously as Sigyn's lips collided with her own. Loki shivered a little as she brought the smaller girl closer to her. Sigyn giggled as she pushed Loki on her back and sat on top of her. Straddling her. Loki felt her face get hot from blushing but she was reacting a lot slower than she usually would. Sigyn leaned downward and began to kiss Loki again. Loki returned the kisses, although they were getting sloppy at this point. Sigyn pulled up her flower patterned dress up and exposed her panties, smirking down at Loki. She adjusted herself on top of her, moving her panties aside and exposing her privates. Loki gulped a little, if she had a penis she probably would have an erection.

"Let's have sex." Sigyn breathed heavily and began to kiss Loki again.

"We can't." Loki groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly. Loki was beginning to feel sick, she didn't even want this to be a conversation. Sigyn bit down on her lower lip as she started to grind herself on Loki's jeans and moaned softly. "You like this right?" She stopped herself and stared down at Loki longingly. "Really, what's wrong?"

"This is my front porch. That's what's wrong." Loki gagged.

"Loki, are you confused?"

"What?"

"We can try it once, just to see if you're straight. Please?"

"No Sigyn, I'm not confused. I just don't want to have sex on my fucking porch." Loki said angrily, grasping the smaller girl's arms and tossing her off. Sigyn adjusted herself and glanced at Loki.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked. Loki stayed silent, she didn't even care anymore. Anything to make this girl shut up and go away would suffice.

"Yes, that's why." Loki answered irritably. Sigyn shuffled closer to Loki, resting her head on her chest.

"Oh, that's fine. Me too." She whispered. Loki raised a brow and looked away.

"I just, I figured since you're Thor's brother you had sex a lot. And that would be the only way to get you to like me back." She added apprehensively. Loki shook her head, wanting to shove Sigyn away again. But she didn't.

"You don't have to do that with me." Loki started quietly. Things were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I guess… I already like you." She said finally. Sigyn squealed a little as she nuzzled Loki.

"Then we can wait until we're both ready. How romantic!" She said excitedly. "Maybe we'll rent out a hotel room, and light candles and-" Loki heard Sigyn gag a few times. She raised her brow again.

"And what?" Loki asked quickly. Sigyn sat up and heaved, vomiting all over Loki. The raven haired girl's mouth widened as she started to gasp and hyperventilate in disgust. This time she violently shoved Sigyn away from her and ran into the house.

"No wait! I'm sorry!" She heard, but Loki wasn't turning back. She was still hyperventilating, just more loudly now. She went into her bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes. She darted into the bathroom and began to change, gagging again. But luckily the sickness subsided when she changed her clothes. Loki sighed as she straightened herself up. Peering in the mirror, she longed for change. She wished she could be anybody else but herself. She let out another sigh before heading towards the door and opening it and hopefully making it down the hall to her room. Unfortunately this isn't what happened.

As soon as Loki opened the door- Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg were standing in the doorway. Thor's friends; at least two of them had clearly been inebriated. She recognized them well, Fandral was a blonde with blue eyes. It was so common in this town, but he was what the girls in the neighborhood considered to be a "hottie". Then the other, Volstagg was portlier than the two. He had red hair and blue eyes. Hogun's raven hair draped his face, he looked to have been drinking as well. She gulped as she tried to run pass them but it was no use. They were all stronger than her. They grabbed her by her arms and lifted her off the floor.

"Aw, where are you going Loki?" Fandral said in a baby voice as they brought her back into the bathroom. Loki squirmed in their grasp as they threw her to the floor. She scrambled, trying to get back to the door but Fandral and Hogun grabbed her up once more and pinned her down. She struggled as she noticed Volstagg locking the door before joining his comrades.

"So is it true?" Fandral laughed. Hogun narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled out a pocket knife. Loki gasped as she started to whimper. Expecting the worst- as she always did when Hogun was around.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please." She pleaded.

"Of course it's true. I'll show you." Hogun growled. "You're a girl Loki, you may fool the rest of them. But we know." He added. He used his knife to cut off her shirt, and tossed it aside. Exposing her chest binder, Hogun made a victorious grunt as he started to unravel it. When he was done Loki lay pinned on the floor, her breasts exposed. Loki was crying at this point, she hadn't felt so violated before. She thrashed violently now, she was desperate for help.

"Such beautiful breasts, it's a shame she hides them." Fandral said and stared downward at her with a chuckle.

"Don't be gross. " Hogun spat quickly. Volstagg moved in more to get a closer look at her.

"He could just be fat?" He said. Hogun rolled his eyes as he quickly tended to her pants. Loki kicked wildly as Hogun pulled off her pants, leaving her only in her boxer briefs. The three glanced at each other then back at her. She panted in fear as they stared at her.

"Somebody check." Volstagg blurted out.

"I'm not doing it." Hogun said, she frowned. He had already proven his point, she knew it and so did he. Why was he allowing this overkill?

"I'll do it. Jeez." Fandral said in a slur. "Hold her down." He added. Loki shivered in a panic as he positioned himself on top of her. He pulled up his sleeve and slid his hand into the front of her boxer briefs. Fandral let his fingers brush pass her clitoris then inserted two of them into her vagina. Loki gasped from the feel of it then started to sob uncontrollably; it felt as if he wasn't stopping. His fingers continued their way inside of her.

"Wow, she's really tight." He said raising a brow and still not removing his hand. Hogun's eyes widened as he glanced down at Loki and her vociferous cries then back at Fandral. He swiftly punched the other male in the face and pushed him off of her. Loki gasped again but soon the tears were running down her face once more. She scooted away from them as she covered her face. It was moist from her tears and she was now pretty much naked on the floor in a room with three men who hated her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I just told you to check, not to molest her!" She heard Hogun yell. She shook as moved her hands from her face to look at the scene. Hogun was pounding on Fandral's face with his fists.

"This isn't one of the cheerleaders at the clearing! That is Thor's sister!" He shouted. Fandral sat up as he shoved Hogun away from him. His nose was bleeding heavily, he tried holding it while he spoke.

"You should've been more specific!" He said, spitting blood everywhere.

"Maybe we should've done this while we were sober fellas…" Volstagg said grimly. At that moment somebody started pounding on the bathroom door. Everyone in the room jumped with every ground shaking collision. The sounds stopped for a moment before the door finally flew off its hinges. Thor stood in the doorway and roared. He took off his own shirt and ran to Loki, She cried as she tried to move away from him, she covered her face again as the tears stained her cheeks.

"Loki! What happened?" Thor shouted. Loki didn't answer, she simply continued to cry. Thor stood in front of her and faced his friends.

"What did you guys do?"

"We were checking to see-" Fandral started.

"Checking to see what? What's wrong with you? You're all drunk! Get out of my house!" He shouted in fury. He began shoving the three around.

"This is ridiculous! You're really going to protect her after what she did? What she does?' Hogun shouted.

"She was just a kid. We all were, don't judge her like she's some type of villain. She's my sister!" Thor added. Loki whimpered, she didn't even know what they were talking about. Thor finally went down on one knee and began to dress Loki in his clothes, pulling his shirt over her bare frame. Thor quickly began to wipe her face and gently patted her head. He brought her in, letting her lean on his chest. Somehow the tears were back again, but he held her as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay Loki. I'm here now." He whispered to her. Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral stared down at the two.

"She'll do it again. And next time we won't be around to help you." Hogun whispered.

"W-What are t-they talking about?" She stuttered. Loki lifted her head to look up at him. Thor quickly shushed her as he brought head back down to his chest.

"Don't even worry about it." Thor whispered. He turned his head to the three. "See? She doesn't even remember. She was young." He shouted. "So please, stop with this torment. So she's transgendered? She doesn't deserve to be harassed."

"She isn't a boy trapped in a girl's body." Hogun shouted in protest. Loki shivered as she sniffled.

"Fuck you." She said, her voice strained.

"I think you guys should leave. We're all drunk, this isn't going to end well if you stay." Thor said angrily. The three shook their heads and exchanged glances as they exited the bathroom, leaving Loki and Thor by themselves. Thor began to rock her in his arms as she cried.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered, she could hear the pain in his voice. Loki stopped crying and simply rested her head for a moment. She felt her face getting wet and hot again but the tears were not her own, they were Thor's. She looked up at him and frowned, wishing she remembered what she did to make his friends hate her so much.

"This is my fault. It's my job to take care of you and protect you…" He muttered. Loki stayed silent as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Thor's chest.

* * *

Loki opened her eyes, she probably had fallen asleep. She was in her room once more, in the arms of her older brother still. Loki glanced at her reflection. It wasn't a boy like in her dreams. It wasn't pretty like a girl should be, especially since her eyes were red and puffy. She lowered her head as he shivered from the thought of Fandral's fingers. Suddenly a surge of pain and sadness circulated through her. Thor sat up patting her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, patting her head. Loki shook her head, signaling that she didn't. He sighed as he rested his head again hers.

"I'll sleep with you again tonight…I can't think of what else to do." He muttered. Loki nodded her head again; she was fine with him sleeping with her again. Mostly because she knew with him around she'd probably be okay.

Loki couldn't sleep after that, she pretended to be asleep. But she wasn't asleep at all. So many thoughts were going through her mind, she was hurt and angry- livid even. Sure Thor came to her rescue but she couldn't figure out why his friends would attack her in such a drunken stupor. She sighed as she shivered again, sleeping definitely wasn't an option under these circumstances. She searched her thoughts and tried to calm herself. _'It's not your fault. Things happen, and Thor is here now' _She thought. She sighed, it wasn't working. Her chest and stomach felt tight again, a common side effect from her anxiety. She slipped out of Thor's grasp and crawled out of the bed and made her way out into the hallway. It seemed they were alone again, and the house had been straightened up. Probably Thor's doing. Their parents would probably be back by tomorrow. Loki slid her feet against the carpet listlessly as she moved down the hall. She started sniffling again before passing a partly opened door. It was Thor's room. Loki tilted her head as she stepped towards it, opening the door wider. It revealed a slumbering Sif in Thor's bed. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped into the room.

"You probably think I deserve what happened to me earlier." She whispered to the sleeping blonde. She crossed her arms as she hovered over the bed and shook her head. "Bet you thought that would be pretty fucking funny." She added. Loki wasn't sure why she was talking, possibly because she knew nobody would be able to hear her. She stood over the girl and grimaced. Rage burned through her body and she wanted to release her wrath on something- somebody. Loki stared for a good while, remembering Sif's earlier words and remembering her kissing and hugging Thor. Loki searched her mind once more, she remembered Sif mentioning they played with each other as children. Suddenly it was clear, she did remember. She didn't remember fully but she recalled Thor playing with her, then being distracted by Sif. That had always been the case. Thor's friends just thought they could break their bond and try to get him to abandon her. Just because she was jealous of him didn't mean she didn't love him. And she loved him more than anyone. More than Sif… much more than Sif. Loki growled under her breath and went to Thor's desk, grabbing up a pair of scissors and hovering over Sif once more.

"Let's see how much thicker blood is than water…" She hissed as she grasped the girl's golden locks and began to chop each violently off whilst she slept. Sif must've been drunk too, because she was sleeping like a rock. Loki grabbed up the clumps of Sif's hair as she cut around her head. She was sure to chop it all off, sloppily. Loki finally finished and admired her work. She hovered over Sif one last time, scissors in one hand and her hair in the other. Her face twitched as she stared down at Sif with deep hatred then exhaled hard. Loki glanced at her hands and her eyes widened, realizing what she had done. She quickly dropped the evidence and exited the room in a panic. Loki sped to her own room and crawled under the covers, placing her under Thor's arm once more. Making it look as if she hadn't moved at all. Loki started to hyperventilate. That wasn't a prank- that was just… terrible. And she'll never hear the end of it in the morning. She stared up at her ceiling while deep in thought. Maybe what Sif said about her earlier was right; maybe Loki only did things in spite. She was acting with aimless malice, simply working to hurt everybody around her. Loki shook her head and let out a sigh. She shuddered as she tried to close her eyes and focus on sleeping, hopefully she'd get to.

**A/N:** A new chapter should be up and about on either Friday or Saturday. Keep your eyes peeled guys. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate all of you.


	4. Chapter 4 : She Knows She's Petty

**A/N:** Hey guys, Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it but I have a few questions if a few would care to answer it would help me with the progress of the story. What do think of the speed of the story? What is your opinion or the summary? Possibly the title? Are things making sense/falling into place in the story or should I be clearer or approach it differently? Needs more sex lol? I'm just becoming obsessive about perfecting it.

She heard the footsteps coming towards her bedroom. She figured she'd be in for a shouting match with Sif but the footsteps came from more than one person. She curled up closer to Thor and pretended to be asleep as the steps drew nearer. She listened closely, the door squeaked as it opened. Whoever was coming had already walked inside. She heard a sweet cooing. She tried to mask her suspicion.

"Aw, Odin… Look at them." She heard the voice of her mother whisper. Loki suddenly felt the urge to jump up and out of the room but she did not do this. She stayed still and continued to act. She heard her father groan softly.

"Look at what? They're too old for this." He replied quickly. From the sound of it, it seemed he was already heading out the door once more. "You know I don't encourage coddling." He added. Of course he didn't, especially when it came to coddling Loki it seemed. Thor didn't have the same pressures she had. She knew Odin cared more for him than he did for her. The jealousy brewed into a pit in her stomach.

"I think it's cute." Frigga sighed as she walked out of the room as well. "When are you going to tell them?" She asked as she exited Loki's room.

"I was planning on announcing it at dinner." He replied, Loki could hear it all the way down the hallway. Loki sat up when she was sure her parents were farther away. She turned to look down at the slumbering Thor and let out a small sigh.

* * *

Loki lingered in the driveway for most of the day. The days were getting cooler; a sure sign that summer was ending soon. She dribbled the basketball alongside the driveway as she stared up at the hoop that was bolted to the top of their garage. She licked her lips as she started to do a low dribble with the ball, then bouncing it with one hand and bringing it through her legs to her other hand. She tossed the ball towards the hoop and missed it narrowly. She cursed under her breath. She jumped from the sound of a car horn honking. She leapt out of the driveway onto the lawn as she watched Heimdall's truck park in their driveway. He exited and shot an angry glance at her. He pointed his finger at her as he walked by.

"I'll deal with you later." He said in a scolding tone as he walked into their house through the garage. Loki's green eyes widened. She watched closely and waiting for him to disappear then darted away from their home. Luckily she had already grabbed her list before going outside. Loki jogged down the road until she was tired. She turned around, peering down the road. She out her hand, her thumb sticking up. Hopefully she'd just be able to catch a ride today. A few cars would pass, but none would stop. Finally a truck would come to a halt, she hissed in victory as she pulled open the passenger door and climbed inside, slamming the door closed.

"Where to youngin'?" The person asked as they began to drive forward once more. Loki shrugged her shoulders as she leant on the truck window, staring out of it.

"The dump will suffice." She replied quietly.

"The dump? What's a kid like you plan on doing around there?" He replied. Loki looked over and observed the other carefully. He was definitely an older gentleman; he had the common features of most of the people in their town. Blonde hair, blue eyes. But whenever he spoke Loki could notice the dialect differences, she feared she may have been kidnapped by an out of town murderer. Her eyes widened as she turned to look out the window again.

"Sorting recycling, I do it every Sunday; I like to be active in preserving the environment." She grinned, lying through her teeth. In turn the male grinned as well, obviously buying her fib. He nodded his head and started to focus on the road once more until finally reaching the edge of town. He slowly brought the car to a halt then turned to look at Loki once more.

"Well here we are. I'm glad that you're doing your part young man." He started. Loki nodded and pushed the door open, hopping out. "Don't stay out here too long. Your mother will probably be worried!" He added. Loki rolled her eyes before turning around to look at the older man once more.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked tilting her head. A hint of condescension in her voice, his eyes widened just a bit before he chuckled and shrugged.

"Steve Rogers, I'm not from around here. I saw you on the road and figured I'd pick you up" He answered. "I'm just doing my part… being a good Christian. Always glad to help, like you." Steve finished. Loki raised a brow, he wasn't even around here. She flashed him a faux smile, desperately wanting to say 'I didn't ask your life story Steve.' She should've robbed him or something, but she immediately dismissed the thought. Her politician father didn't need her ruining his campaign with her crimes. She shrugged then bowed at him before turning and walking into the junkyard. She heard the truck speed off, leaving dust behind as it disappeared down the road. The volume on the big band music that had been playing on the radio was raised as it moved farther away. She groaned as she grabbed up a milk crate lingering on the ground. She whistled as she kicked at the garbage on the ground.

"Styrofoam… and glass bottles… Styrofoam and glass bottles." She repeated, remembering the rest of her list. Or at least the bits she knew she could find at the dump. Her green hues scanned the mounds of trash until she spotted an area with bottles, the bottles she wanted anyways. Glass and still intact, she darted over and began to gather the bottles up carefully. Placing each in the milk crate, Loki gathered at least ten of them. That should've been more than enough. She wandered around the mounds again; she found a rope and tied one end to her milk crate so she could drag it around. Loki scratched her head as she watched the sun sink lower into the sky. She needed to get home soon. She reached deep into her jean pockets and glanced at the list once more, her fingers sticky from the used bottles.

"Styrofoam acts as a thickening agent." She whispered to herself. "Sound important…" She sighed. She didn't want to just give up when this ingredient seemed to be necessary. She sighed as she looked around some more hoping she'd see it miraculously.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" A voice yelled. Loki gasped as she picked up her crate once more and ran out of the dump and back onto the road. When she finally reached the town square again, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back in time for dinner by walking. And the chances of her getting another ride from a stranger were scarce. So she did the only thing she could do, she went to a pay phone and dialed the house phone- praying her mother or father didn't answer.

"Hello?" Thor's voice said on the other line. Loki exhaled in relief before leaning on the glass of the phone booth.

"Thor, I'm trapped in town." She said sharply. She heard him clear his throat on the other line. Loki rolled her eyes as she tapped on the glass awaiting her older brother's next words. They came quickly; she assumed he went to get his car keys or something.

"I'm on my way. Stay where you are." He said finally. "See you in a bit." Thor added before the dial tone rung in Loki's ears. She slammed the phone upside down and giggling, she exited the booth and plopped onto the sidewalk sighing. So hoped Thor would hurry before some of his buddies passed through. Loki groaned as she kicked her feet against the pavement and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was always sweating, it wasn't even an attractive sweat. It was simply repulsive, she pulled her shirt upward to wipe off her whole face. When she retracted the shirt she noticed the large sweat stain it had left behind. Loki sighed again, her green eyes lifted from her shirt when she heard the sound of Thor's car horn bursting through her ear drums.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming." She groaned as she stood once more. Thor must've drove fast, she wasn't expecting him this soon. Loki placed her crate in the back. She hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door hard before slouching deep into the seat.

"Heimdall came by." Thor started. Loki's eyes widened but she tried to play it off.

"Oh, did he?"

"He told Father you stiphoned gas from his truck." Thor added. Loki turned her head as she raised a brow.

"You mean siphoned?"

"That's what I said." She heard his voice crack. It was funny how no matter how deep his voice had gotten that had occurred once in a while. Thor subtly cleared his throat.

"Sure Thor." She sighed. She wondered how he even got this far in his educational career. Loki crossed her arms as she drifted deeply into her thoughts. It wasn't that she thought Thor was stupid, but he was definitely childish, and silly. Seemingly, nobody cared. He had still been advancing successfully all these school years. Whereas it felt as if Loki has had to prove that she was intelligent all the time.

"Father is probably going to ground you for the rest of the summer." He whispered.

"Oh no, a whole week in my room, whatever am I going to do?" Loki yawned sarcastically. It was probably for the best anyways, after the drunken fiasco the night before. Loki shuddered at the thought and quickly tried to draw her thoughts to other things.

"So, are you okay?" He asked. "I know last night was rough." _'Speak of the devil'_ she thought as she looked back to her brother.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Thor nodded as he turned his head and focused his blue hues to the road. Something about that moment made Loki want to flee, but that obviously wasn't an option. She turned her head away from the blonde to avoid any more words between the two for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"We're home!" Thor shouted as he jumped out of the truck. Loki lazily followed behind, dragging her feet on the grass then finally making it to the front porch. She was dreading dinner tonight.

"Boys, come in and wash your hands. Supper's ready!" She heard Frigga yell from the kitchen. At least once or twice a week the Olsens sat down and had dinner together. Loki hated these dinners, to her it was nothing but awkward. She wandered into her bedroom and slid her closet open; her bucket of gas was still standing. A good sign, she placed the crate of glass bottles on top of it and closed the door. Loki wiped her face with her forearm as she lingered in front of her closet.

"Loki, it's dinner time!" She heard Frigga's voice from the kitchen. She groaned and ran out of her room towards the dining room. She sighed as she wiped more sweat from her brow. Loki noticed her parents were already seated and Thor was making his way to the table. Setting up the plates like the "perfect son" he was. Loki rolled her eyes as she finally took her seat. Frigga sighed as she glanced at her. Loki lowered her green hues, she was sure she was about to be scolded. When Thor finally took his seat they all linked hands with each other around the table and closed their eyes. All except for Loki- she darted her eyes at this point. She hated this part.

"Lord, we ask that you continue to guide and bless our family. We hope that this will not be the last time we eat together as one. Amen." Odin recited. Loki wanted to groan, throw up even. But she maintained her composure.

"Amen." They all seemed to chime, except for Loki. She speedily retracted her hands and sat them in her lap as Thor began to serve the dinner. The table was beautifully displayed as always, her mother would probably have a heart attack if it wasn't. Frigga seemed to have taken this dinner more seriously than anybody in the house.

"Loki, say 'amen.'" She heard. She looked up quickly to see the glare of her father's judging eyes. She rolled her shoulders then shrugged. Odin wasn't taking his eyes off of her. Thor awkwardly placed the broccoli on Loki's plate then glanced at their Father.

"Loki…" Odin repeated. Thor took his seat as he piled his plate with meat then passed the plate. He glanced over to Loki- nodding his head while wide eyed. Signaling for her to just say it, in response Loki rolled her eyes.

"Amen." She said quietly before lowering her head and picking at her food. She could hear Odin groan from the other end of the table. This moment was almost the epitome of their relationship. As the family started to dig into the food Odin cleared his throat to capture their attention once more. Loki raised her head lazily and let her vision rest on her father.

"We all know that Thor is starting his senior year in a few weeks." Odin started, Loki rolled her eyes again. She glanced at him for a few more seconds and observed the years of aging on his face. He looked like such an old man to her. It was strange; would Thor look like that when he got older? How did their mother manage to stay with him this long?

"So I decided, a good idea would be an internship for his resume. He would be working in my office. Working on my campaign team and speaking at events. Just like what my father did for me." He continued. Loki looked up, her eyes more open now. Odin was letting Thor join his campaign team? That wouldn't be taken lightly, this was a big deal. Because… she wasn't sure why, she couldn't quite place it. But she recalls a desire to join the campaign inside herself. Loki lowered her head as her blood boiled in fury. Thor always got things, and he didn't even have to ask. It always came to him.

"Wow, that's great Dad. When do I start?" Thor perked up, grinning. Frigga looked between Odin and Thor with loving eyes. It was like Loki was just a viewer, looking through the window of this perfect family.

"I'll let you know but I've made all the arrangements and Heimdall is working out all the paper work. This should be a very good year for you Thor." Odin said, a faint smile appeared on his lips as he reached out his hand to pat Thor's shoulder. Thor gave a thankful nod in return. Loki felt like throwing up. She gulped before glancing upward at them again.

"Can I work on the campaign team too, Dad?" She asked. Her voice was uneasy and raspy from the anxiety burrowing into the bottom of her stomach. The table was silent for a few moments.

"Well Loki I appreciate the enthusiasm but, this is Thor's time. He has schools to apply to this year. When you're a senior I'll do the same for you."

"Oh Odin, can't you do anything to squeeze Loki in?" Frigga said quickly, glancing over to Loki in sympathy. But regrettably Loki didn't want to be involved anymore; she saw her Father was more enthused by Thor being by his side than her. Loki lowered her head and sighed, she cursed the day she was born with female genitalia repeatedly in her mind.

"I'm sorry, it's simply not possible this point. The race will be starting up again soon. There's simply too much to do." Odin said dismissively. After that nobody spoke until the meal was done. Loki made it her business to retreat to her bedroom but of course she was stopped by whom else but her father.

"Loki, you're grounded for the rest of the summer. You're not allowed to leave the house unless your mother wants you to run errands or you absolutely have to and it's an emergency." Odin scolded in a whisper. Loki lowered her head saying nothing.

"Do I make myself clear?" He added. Loki nodded as she turned to walk down the hall but was stopped once more.

"Loki, what did you even do with the gas?" He shook her a little. "You realize siphoning gas is illegal. You know better."

"I used it all to burn stuff in the woods." She lied.

"Well that's also illegal."

"I'm not gonna do it anymore." Loki said as she lowered her head as she gulped again. Odin nodded his head in contempt and released his grasp on her. Loki ran to her room and shut the door. Loki jumped onto her bed and groaned as she stared up at her ceiling.

"Don't worry Loki, I'll talk to him about letting you join too." She heard Thor's voice from the other side of her door. She shook her head as she rolled over and let out a sigh. She wasn't even sure if she wanted that. And their father wasn't interested in the idea. Nobody was ever interested in the idea of Loki. Not unless they felt slighted by her like Thor's friends. She hated how the night before kept popping into her mind. It was too painful to even remember. And she knew every time she'd look at herself she'd remember what the trio had done and she knew she'd never be able to tell Thor.

* * *

**Fall**

"She hasn't left her room since you made the announcement." She heard Frigga say from the hallway. Loki had been rolling her basketball back and forth as she sat on her room floor. It was a lot more organized at this point, since she had been spending almost all of her time in it. She barely even left to eat, she was certain she lost five pounds since she was grounded. She didn't mind being grounded since she was upset by the events at Thor's party. She was dreading going to school today. What if people saw her? What if people knew?...What if Sif told everyone after Loki chopped off her hair? She hadn't heard from the shrew in a while and she wasn't calling Thor or even attempting to visit. It was definitely suspicious.

"She's not supposed to. She's grounded." Odin replied finally. Loki rolled her eyes, she hated when her parents used the wrong gender pronoun behind her back.

"No Odin. She never eats, she never talks to anyone. Not even Thor. I think she's depressed." Her mother whispered. Why did they decide to talk about this in the hallway where she could hear them? She slouched against the wall, bored of rolling her basketball around. She sighed; this grounding did hinder her ingredient hunting. That bothered her more than anything. Perhaps today after school she'd do it, since her sentence was finally over.

"Do you think she needs a therapist?" Odin asked in a hushed tone.

"She's needed a therapist for a while, Odin."

"Well then, you arrange it and we'll tell her when you've got the plan figured out."

"Odin, that's not how it works."

She heard the two go silent. Loki shook her head as she got up from the floor and began packing her backpack.

"I have to go to work now." She heard Odin say finally and heard his footsteps resonate down the hallway. Then she heard light knocks on her door.

"Loki, sweetheart? Don't forget you have school today." Frigga called out.

"I know." She replied.

"Alright… Well I have to go to work now. Make sure you eat something before you go out."

"I'm not depressed." She stated bluntly. Loki heard her mother fall silent.

"Well… have a good day dear." Frigga added before taking her leave. Loki rolled her eyes and sat by her window and watched to see both of their cars leave their driveway. When they were finally gone Loki left her room and wandered into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and couldn't help but remember her dream of her and Thor. Great, now she felt gross. There was no happy medium in her mind.

"Ready for school brother!?" She heard Thor's voice boom from the living room.

"Yeah whatever."

"Need a ride?" He asked, jogging into the kitchen and hopping on the counter top beside her. Loki said nothing as she lowered her head. Thor turned to look at her and immediately wrapped an arm around her. She sighed as she leant her head on his side.

"Awww, Loki don't wanna go to school." He said in his baby voice. He started to pet her hair. It was true, she was very reluctant to leave the house at this point.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll be right there. All you have to do is tell me." Loki exhaled hard from Thor's statement. Before she could answer she was being snatched up from the counter and carried away to Thor's truck. Loki didn't squeal or squirm; she simply let it happen this time. It wouldn't have been likely of her doing this on her own anyways. He plopped her into the passenger's seat then proceeded to the driver's seat. He started to drive as Loki lingered in his lap.

"You probably shouldn't be down there while I'm driving." He chuckled as he drove. Loki ignored him as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his thigh. During red lights he'd pat her hair periodically. Loki was starting to get that weird feeling again, she wanted to ignore it but it was inevitable.

"What would you like sir?" She heard from above. Damn it, why did Thor always stop at places before going to school?

"Just two vanilla frosted donuts and a coffee." He answered. Loki closed her eyes once more as he drove ahead, picking up his order and driving on the road again.

"I got you a donut." He said finally.

"Feed it to me." She replied jokingly. Unbeknownst to Thor, he obliged. He pulled the car over for a moment and broke the donut into pieces and brought it to Loki's mouth. It was a particularly delicious donut. It must've been fresh or something, usually Loki wasn't one to eat sweets. Thor brought down the final piece to Loki's lips his fingers lingered for a moment.

"Ah gross, I got icing all over my hands now Loki." He whined.

"Shut up, I'll just lick it off." Loki groaned as she brought Thor's fingers into her mouth and started to suck the lingering icing off of them. She pulled his fingers away and observed his hand once more. There was still vanilla on his index finger. She twirled her tongue around the tip of it then licked up and down on the sides.  
"Yum." She said inaudibly, finally releasing Thor's hand from her grasp. She adjusted herself and rested her head deeper in his lap. Loki shivered when she felt something against her cheek, and it seemed to be hardening and thickening. Her green eyes widened when she realized it was likely Thor's penis. Loki jumped up and retreated to her side of the car and stared at Thor. Did she just give her own brother an erection?

"What?" Thor asked innocently. Loki looked away, trying to resist her urge to puke up the donut she had just eaten. She felt strange again, not only had she given her brother a boner- but she was feeling a bit aroused from the thought of it. Loki exhaled hard as she stared out the window.

"Uh, nothing… The sugar in that donut really woke me up." She lied. Thor grinned as he started to drive once more. She was silent again as they drove down the road straight to their high school. Loki shuddered from the thought of having to be amongst people again.

* * *

"Hey Thor! How was your summer, oh wait. I already know. AWESOME!" She heard an underclassmen shout at her brother. They were far from each other at this point. He was on the end of the hall with all the seniors and "popular" kids while she was on the other side trying to understand her new locker.

"Hey Loki, sorry about what happened at your brother's party." She heard the voice of Fandral from behind her. She turned quickly, imagining herself shooting him in his thorax with a sawed off shot gun. She blinked bringing herself back to reality, and noticing Hogun and Volstagg were with him.

'_There would be nothing I'd love more than to disembowel you and hang your organs around my bed as trophies.'_ She thought intently. She exhaled as she stared at them and suddenly felt the urge to vomit. The wave of nausea was overwhelming her. She darted to the bathroom.

"Shit guys, what if she tells Thor? Or her mom? We're not gonna get off with a warning, we're actually guilty this time." She heard Fandral mutter to the others.

"And whose fault is that?" Hogun spat angrily. Loki wondered what they were referring to but there was no time. She hopped into a stall and proceeded to vomit, heaving over the toilet.

"I think you're in the wrong bathroom." She heard from outside her stall. She turned her head as she wiped her mouth. She stepped out of the stall, seeing Sif standing before her. Loki gulped.

"I know you did this Loki." She spat as she pointed to her head. Her hair had grown out a bit but it was now turning black. Loki tilted her head; she wondered how that was even happening. Sif started to sniffle as she moved closer to Loki.

"It's not growing back as blonde. You've ruined my hair, forever." She choked back tears. Loki lowered her head; a hint of sympathy lingered in her mind but it swiftly vanished when she remembered what Fandral and the rest had done.

"You've cursed me." Sif added. Loki lowered her head again. Any shred of empathy that she had was wiped away when she remembered that night. Loki said nothing as she headed out of the bathroom, ignoring Sif's tears.

"No come back, you have to help me. I'll have you suspended." She called out.

"I didn't do it at school. I can't be suspended." Loki replied simply as she exited the bathroom. When she reached outside the bathroom door a crowd had gathered. Loki gulped as they all started to laugh boisterously. She looked up at the sign that had the words "men's" taped on. She must've not been paying attention; she pulled off the sign to reveal that the bathroom she was in was really the girl's room.

"I told you that you were in the wrong bathroom." She heard Sif murmur behind her. She had slinked out of the bathroom right after her, and was now laughing along with the others present in the hall. Loki looked downward and started to pant. She cursed under her breath as she ran down the hallway. Away from the scene.

* * *

"Thanks for finally joining us Loki." The teacher said in a monotone as she sulked into the classroom. She'd usually get a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom but she was late. She could only get a seat in the back, not a good start for the school year. She sighed as she dropped her backpack on the ground and slipped into a desk. She observed her classmates, the usual people. Nobody to be excited about, the teacher continued explaining the curriculum of the school year. Loki found herself drifting off into her imagination due to boredom. She sighed and wondered if Thor actually had an erection this morning or if she had been hallucinating. She had been feeling so insane for the past few weeks, it was a possibility.

Loki sat her head down on the desk, she wasn't paying attention anyways. She was having trouble sleeping at home to start with. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a few moments she'd feel better. Loki sighed as she covered her face with her arm as she attempted to will herself to sleep.

* * *

She finally awoke to the sound of the bell. She licked her lips as she yawned; she looked around and noticed the classroom emptying. She grabbed up her things and treaded out of the classroom as well. She lazily made her way to her locker, anxious to attend her next class. She cleared her throat and it was peculiar. Because her humming sounded different, her eyes widened as she ran for the boys bathroom. She was sure to check this time. As her eyes met the mirror she saw she was a male again. Loki cursed under her breath, she was dreaming. Perhaps things wouldn't get weird if she tried to control her dream. She slowly walked out of the bathroom into an empty hallway, the lights were dim… The scenery was much different than it was before. The halls echoed as she walked down them, she gulped as she tugged at her shirt, trying to urge herself to wake up. Something grasped her from behind; she jumped in fear as she tried to wriggle away but before she knew it whoever grabbed her turned her around and pressed their lips against hers. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was Thor; he was seemingly the light and center of the hallway. It was beautiful.

"Thor… We can't, not here. We're at school." Loki's new voice said. He ignored Loki and continued to kiss him deeply pressing him against the lockers. Loki shivered as Thor's hands wandered under Loki's clothes. He whimpered into their kisses and ran his thin pale fingers through Thor's golden locks. Thor's mouth moved away from his younger brother's and downward to his alabaster neck, biting and staining the skin to a pink shade. Loki moaned softly in his brother's ear.

"Not in the hallway." He whined.

"You're right." Thor replied in a husky voice. He grabbed Loki's arm and brought him to the janitor's closet, gently tossing the raven haired male inside. Thor stepped inside as well and closed the door behind him. He ferociously began to kiss Loki again as his hands pulled up Loki's shirt. He descended, Thor was now on his knees. Thor stared up at Loki for a moment and winked. Loki's face flushed red as Thor pulled Loki's jeans open and pulled out his throbbing member and stroked it gently. Loki threw his head back as he moaned loud again. Thor's free hand made its way to Loki's ass, Loki squirmed a little. Startled from unfamiliarity, but Thor quickly shushed him as his grasp on Loki's cock tightened. Thor's index finger lingered around Loki's asshole a few moments before he finally inserted it and began to try and finger his younger brother deeper. Loki's knees buckled from the pleasure, he started to pant as he grasped Thor's hair as he added another finger to the mix. Loki shivered as he felt his body heat up from the waves of pleasure that Thor was delivering to him. Thor chuckled as his hand movements quickened, enjoying Loki's moans and whimpers.

"Thor, stop I don't want to come yet." He whined. Thor simply chuckled again as he let his tongue circle around the head of Loki's dick. Loki cried out as he felt his body tense up into an orgasm, Thor had ignored his request completely. Loki's eyes lowered during his orgasm, they widened from the sight of blood all over his pale stomach. He started to hyperventilate simultaneously with his groans of pleasure. He was frightened from the sight but it wasn't hindering his climax, suddenly the blood was dripping onto the blonde's face. Thor simply looked up and smirked as if it was nothing.

"Wake up." He moaned repeatedly. "Wake up!"

* * *

Loki hopped up in her chair and glanced around at the class, it was still going on and she was back in reality. She cleared her throat as she wiped her forehead, breathing heavily. She glanced over to her peers she was sharing the back of the room with. Some weren't even looking at her but others were shaking their heads.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Hard." One of them whispered to her. Loki blushed as she looked forward, vowing to herself to never fall asleep at school ever again.

* * *

She groaned as she placed her things in her locker and slammed it closed. Loki raised a brow as she noticed a note poking out of it. She snatched it out and read it carefully. It mentioned meeting somebody behind the school. Loki had her fill of embarrassment for the day so she ignored it and made her way into the parking lot. She wandered around until she spotted Thor's truck; she darted over to it and leant on it. He wasn't out of class yet it seemed so she simply waited. Loki whistled as she stared at her supply list, she had swiped some of the styrofoam cups from the cafeteria during lunch and stuffed them into her bag. She crossed them off the list. All she needed at this point was lighter fluid, corks and rags. Sounded simple enough.

"You didn't show up." A voice said. Loki screeched and staggered as she held her chest. What was it with people sneaking up on her? That shit was getting old. She blinked a few times, realizing it was Sif. Loki groaned now.

"Of course I didn't." She growled.

"You have to take responsibility for your actions Loki. You can't keep weaseling out of stuff and putting the blame on others." Sif whined. Loki rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the other girl.

"Alright, do something." Sif stayed silent after Loki's statement. Loki quickly smirked and crossed her arms as she stepped towards Sif once more.

"Exactly." She hissed. Sif lowered her head. Loki reveled in her victory but this was too soon. Because in that instant Hogun , Fandral and Volstagg appeared from the woods. Her first instinct was to run, but she didn't. She knew Thor would be coming soon.

"Loki, we have to talk." Hogun grumbled as he stepped closer to her. Loki lowered her head and looked away.

"We understand that we were wrong. " The ginger called out. Loki started to breathe heavily from anger, she knew it was all lies.

"Whoa Sif, what the fuck happened to your hair?" She heard Fandral chuckle. Loki took this opportunity to try and run away. She shoved passed Hogun and tried to run. She was unsuccessful, Hogun had grabbed her and pinned her to the hood of Thor's truck. Loki started to whimper as the memories began to flood into her mind. Running never worked.

"We're not going to hurt you." He said. She didn't believe it, they all were obviously in it together.

"Seriously though Sif, that shit is scary? What type of life are you living?" Fandral laughed again. Hogun turned his head angrily in his direction.

"Shut up! We wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for you!" Hogun yelled.

"You already broke my nose, what more do you want from me?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sif whispered. They all fell silent. Sif stepped closer to Hogun as she tilted her head.

"What did you guys do?"

"It's that idiot's fault. We decided to check Loki while we were-" Hogun trailed off.

"Wasted?" Volstagg finished quickly. Sif screwed up her face.

"Are you guys serious? I told you to not do anything, you didn't even remember until I told you."

"We had to make sure." Hogun sighed.

"Why would I lie!?"

"It doesn't matter now we're in deep shit. Unless Loki keeps her mouth shut." Fandral said coolly as he stepped closer as well. Volstagg maintained his distance.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hogun hissed as he turned his dark gaze back to Loki. Loki whimpered a little before frowning.

"I'm telling my Dad this week and you'll be tried, and your lives will be ruined." She said slowly and coldly, with the deepest malice. Fandral scowled and cursed, Volstagg's face went pale and Hogun's expression was that of defeat. Sif had still seemed to be confused. Maybe she hadn't been involved, but in a way she was regardless. She was the one who told them.

"I'll make it my business that you're all tried as adults." She added. Hogun screeched and threw Loki to the ground. She coiled over as the others gathered around her.

"You little shit!" Hogun yelled as he started to kick at her hard, soon Fandral joined in.

"Guys stop! What are you doing!?" Sif yelled and tried to pull them away from Loki. They shrugged her off as they continued to kick and stomp on Loki.

"Hogun, Fandral?" Thor's voice said. Everybody stopped to look at him, his face looked hurt and appalled. He stepped closer to the scene and jumped from the sight of Loki on the ground. He ran to her side and brought her upward. He looked between the others while Loki lay in his arms twitching. Her face, stomach and arms were stinging from the blows laid upon her.

"Loki… What did you guys do!?" He yelled. They stayed silent. Thor asked the question once more but was not given an answer.

"Please don't tell me it has something to do with-" Thor started.

"It always has to do with that! I don't know how you can pretend like it didn't happen. I don't know how you can run to her aid when she'd use you as a scapegoat in a heartbeat." Sif yelled.

"You're all obsessing over nothing. Nobody remembers, even you didn't at a time, so why are you letting our past define us?" Thor yelled. Loki squirmed in his arms and he sighed as he stared downward at her.

"You all need to reevaluate your priorities." He sighed as he carried Loki to the back seat of his truck. He slipped into the front and started up the car. "We'll talk tonight." He called out to the others then drove off in a quickness. Loki rolled over as she lay in the back seat.

* * *

Loki awoke in her bedroom, it had been night. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Her clothes had been changed into her pajamas. Thor appeared in the doorway with a bowl and a wash cloth.

"Oh you're awake. Good. " He said sitting on the bed beside her. He dampened the cloth and began to wipe her arms with it. Loki shivered as she lowered her head. Maybe it was time to tell Thor what his friends had done.

"I can't believe they beat you up. What did you even say to them?" He sighed. Loki stayed silent as she watched his hands wipe her forearm then make their way to her neck.

"You're a little bruised up, but you should be fine." He added. Thor's hands finally made their way to her face. He gently dabbed her forehead and cheeks then retracted the cloth. His ocean blue hues lingered on her face. Loki returned the gaze then lowered her head and exhaled forlornly.

"Thor… What did I do to your friends when we were kids to make them hate me so much?" She whimpered. Thor's gaze hadn't been torn from Loki's face; he finally let out a sigh and looked away. He shuffled closer and sat across from her on the bed after setting the bowl and rag on the floor. Thor shook his head as he started to rub his neck and looked towards her once more.

"When we were kids, we'd play a lot of games all the time. And you loved me so I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I let you play with me and Sif, and the others." He started. "But we crossed a line, and you were little so you were confused and told Mother, who told Father. Who told everybody's parents and… It just turned into a big deal." Thor started to explain, she noticed how he started to shake as he did so. Suddenly the memories flooded back into her mind, she knew exactly what the blonde was speaking of now. Loki felt a surge of guilt shiver through her.

"It was the middle of the school year I think. I remember being ten or nine and you were six or seven. I was outside with Sif and you were inside with Mom, and I called you to come outside…" He started to reminisce reluctantly. Loki didn't need him to tell the tale, she already knew. But she let him speak anyways, leaning inward and listening intently.

**A/N:** There's a sweet little mini chapter coming up. Enjoy, and thanks for your reads and your reviews. Even the people who think I'm creepy.


	5. Chapter 5 : And She Remembers

**A/N:** Here's a flash back chapter as a bonus until next Friday/Saturday :3 Thanks for reading guys

Loki nodded as she listened to Thor, she couldn't help but think about all of the things he was talking about. He remembered everything, every detail. It was admirable. She almost felt she could remember the details as well. She could visualize the kitchen, her sitting on the counter by the sink and staring out the window whilst their mother cooked.

* * *

"Loki, do you want to help mommy?" Frigga's voice almost sang. Loki kicked her feet back and forth as she turned her eyes away from the window. She turned her attention back to her chapter book she had found at the school library. Loki shook her head in response to her Mother. Frigga pouted as she patted Loki's back. Loki looked a lot different when she was younger. Frigga always dressed her up in frilly things and preppy clothing. She always figured it suited Loki the best.

"Well what do you want to do then sweetheart?" She asked as she wiped the little girl's face and patting down her raven hair. Loki shrugged then looked out the window once more. She stared intently at Thor and Sif who had been laughing. Loki lowered her head and looked back to Frigga pouting, as she often did. Frigga stood up straight and wiped her hands with the dish rag and started to stare out the window as well.

"Mom! Can Loki come out and play with us?" Thor shouted, climbing up the side of the house and looking into the window. Frigga jumped in shock by his actions.

"Thor! Get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" She scolded. Loki covered her mouth as she started to giggle at Thor. He turned to peek at the little girl and gave her a wink before hopping down. His hair barely reaching the middle of his neck and his sun kissed skin. Frigga sighed and glanced between her children then sighed.

"Alright, Loki can play. But you have to make sure nothing happens to her." She answered finally. She picked up Loki from her waist and carried out to the porch. When Frigga set the small girl back to the ground she dusted her off repeatedly and continued to adjust her. Loki cringed a little. Thor ran to her aid and clasped his hand with hers.

"Don't worry Mom. She's safe with me." He said nodding his head he lifted her up and carried her into the yard.

"Alright, you kids be good." Frigga replied and retreated back into their home. Thor held her tight as he brought her over to the tree his tree house had been built in. He set the girl down and grinned at her.

"You're special. This tree house is for big kids." He chuckled. Loki clapped her hands as she stared up at the tree. It was huge compared to her. Loki moved closer to Thor, grasping his leg tight. Obviously frightened by the sobering realization of how small she was. Thor raised a brow but then caught on. He patted her raven hair and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said. She nodded then pursed her lips outward in his direction. Thor let out another laugh and leant downward and kissed them. She giggled as well in return, now she was simply hugging his leg.

"Is that your sister?" Sif yelled from above.

"Yeah, my mom said she can play with us for a while. Help me get her up!" He shouted in reply. He brought Loki closer to the tree.

"Alright Loki, you have to climb up by grabbing these things-"He started, pointing at the planks of wood that had been nailed to the tree. She reached for the planks and climbed up as best as she could. Thor was holding her waist as she ascended. Finally she could see Sif at the top.

"Just hand her to me." She called out. Thor lifted her off the tree and brought her into Sif's hands and she pulled her up into the tree house. It was a simple tree house, but it still astonished Loki none the less. She wandered around aimlessly inside. Thor finally made his way inside as well and dusted himself off. Loki trotted over to a stool and took a seat as she waited for the others. Sif darted over to her with a grin and started to tickle her, Loki didn't quite laugh. But Sif was persistent.

"Thor, your little sister is so cute!" She giggled as she started to play with Loki's hair. Thor chuckled as he made his way over to the two. He crouched down as he pinched her cheek and in return Loki giggled. Sif turned to Thor and blushed a little. She stared at him for a moment, whilst he stared at Loki. And Loki simply kicked her feet back and forth- waiting for their next movements.

"So uh, did you get the doctor thing?" Sif said finally after clearing her throat. Thor hopped up after she asked and reached into his jean pockets, quickly pulling out a stethoscope. He squatted down once more and handed it to Sif.

"My mom has plenty. She won't miss it." Thor said.

"Loki, do you want to play doctor with us?" Sif asked quickly. Thor squinted at Sif and tilted his head.

"No… not that doctor." She added. Loki glanced between them and shrugged as she smiled faintly. The two nodded.

"Alright Loki, lay down." Thor said. She quickly obliged as she hopped off the chair and lay on her back on the tree house floor. Sif quickly plugged her ears with the stethoscope and placed it on Loki's chest.

"Oh no! The patient is having a heart attack! We have to operate!" Sif called out. Thor scrambled around the tree house and returned to the two with a pail full of plastic toys. "Right away doctor!" He replied. He leant over and brought his lips near Loki's ear. "Loki, pretend like you're having a heart attack." He whispered. Loki began to twist and make faux sounds of pain followed by some gagging.

"Good." He chuckled as the two hovered over the little girl and continued to play.

* * *

Loki shuffled from outside into the house and walked straight to the bathroom to wash her hands. Sif and Thor slowly walked behind. She struggled as she reached up to the sink and turned the water on, then lathered her hands up.

"I heard playing doctor is for babies now." Sif whispered as the two finally made it to the bathroom.

"It is getting pretty boring. Why can't we just play army or tag?" Thor asked listlessly.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. There's this game I heard the junior high schoolers play called special places. We should do it this weekend while your parents are gone."

"Heimdall is coming over to babysit that day. Also I have to watch Loki."

"Thor she's smart, she doesn't need you to watch her." Sif whined. Loki finally finished washing her little hands thoroughly but fell when turning away from the sink. Thor perked up and rushed over to her, helping her up. He proceeded to dust her dress and face off. Thor turned his gaze back to Sif and sighed.

"I don't know. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Shut up, we're not gonna get in trouble."

"Fine." Thor said finally. He picked up Loki and started his way out of the bathroom, abandoning the idea of washing his hands.

"Thor is Sif staying for the night?" He jumped as his mother appeared in the doorway. Thor said nothing and glanced back at Sif.

"Nope, my mom is outside." She said cheerily and walked away from the scene. Frigga raised a brow and watched her leave then turned her attention back to Thor and Loki.

"You two get each other ready for bed. I'll be in there in a minute to tuck you guys in." Frigga started, she jumped from the sound of beeping that came from her hip. She pulled out a beeper from the side of her skirt and sighed.

"Shoot, they need me at the hospital. Thor, get Loki to sleep. I have to go. If you need anything your father is in the study." She said and abandoned the two in the hallway and rushed to get to the hospital. Thor looked down to Loki and shrugged.

* * *

"Can we read something?" Loki asked quietly.

"You want to me to read you something before you sleep Loki?" Thor asked, dressed in his pajamas. He browsed through their mini bookshelf; after he and Loki had bathed he brought her to their bed. But she was obviously having trouble falling asleep. He pulled out a picture book and crawled into the bed as well, placing himself behind Loki so she could see the book properly.

"Did you take your vitamins?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied perkily.

"Did you potty?"

"You saw me do it." Loki whined. Thor laughed and ruffled her hair then opened the book.

"You know I'm kidding." He sighed, he began to read the words on the pages. Loki leant her head on his chest, looking drowsier by the turning of each page. When Thor finally finished the book he sat it down on the night stand and turned to Loki once more. He let her lean her head on his chest as he laid his own backward on the pillows.

"Goodnight kisses." Loki mumbled. Thor grinned as he leant downward and kissed the small girl's cheek. She smiled as well and closed her eyes once more as the two drifted into sleep.

* * *

Loki scribbled on her composition notebook as the teacher paced around the front of the room. She looked up periodically to catch a glimpse of what was on the board, even though she was further ahead in the readings than the rest of the class. She tilted her head when she noticed another teacher coming into the room and whispering something to the other.

"Children, pay attention. Student elections are coming up. This is very exciting because nothing like this has been done at this particular grade school. Are any of you interested?" She recited. Loki's hand was the only one that shot up. The other kids started to laugh and she lowered it slowly, as she pouted.

"Loki? Can you come up here and tell us why you want to run?" The teacher asked. Loki inhaled hard as she adjusted her cardigan and dress underneath. Then she hopped out of her seat and walked to the front of the room then turned to the class. She gulped.

"Well my daddy is governor of our state now and he says he's going to run for another term. And I know he's going to win because he's the smartest and greatest person I know. And I want to be just like him." She said at first anxiously but her confidence built up as she spoke. Some of the kids clapped, others said nothing. Loki took the opportunity to just take her seat again.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I have to tell you something." Loki shouted as she ran out of car, Heimdall had picked up her and Thor from school that day. As soon as he unstrapped her seat she darted out and into their home. Straight to her father's study. He sat observing a few diagrams before noticing that she was even in the room.

"What is it dear?" He said warmly but not looking away from his work.

"I'm running for president at school. I'm going to be just like you." She answered happily. But Odin didn't quite respond quickly.

"Oh that's great Loki. Tell me more about it at dinner okay?" He answered finally. Loki pouted as she lowered her head. It wasn't the reply she was expecting at all.

"Thor!" Odin yelled and Thor's footsteps were heard from the hall and made their way to the study.

"Yes Dad?" He asked.

"Come get Loki." He said quickly. Thor nodded and turned to grab up his little sister but Odin stopped him for a moment. "Wait, tell me about school today." He said, looking at Thor. He took a seat at his desk and grinned. Thor sat across from him on the other side of the desk and shrugged.

"Well, in gym class Volstagg got a nosebleed." He answered.

"Hm, how'd that happen?" Odin asked, leaning in. Loki crossed her arms as she walked away from the scene angrily. That wasn't fair at all.

* * *

"Mommy don't you think Daddy is the smartest person ever?" Loki asked as she worked on her homework on the coffee table in the living room. Frigga shrugged as she pulled off her white coat and threw it on the back of one of their arm chairs. She then took a seat.

"I think he's smart and he cares enough about people. I think he's a good leader." Frigga answered. Loki nodded then lowered her green hues to her papers on the table.

"How am I gonna get votes then?" She sighed and started to pout. Frigga got up from her chair and sat beside her.

"You'll get it Loki. You're an Olsen. We helped build this town. We're very important people." She started. Loki nodded her head as she looked up at her mother as she spoke.

"I think you're a very smart girl for your age. Look at you; you're almost done with your work." She added as she shuffled through some of the pages on the table. "You only started about fifteen minutes ago. And you care a lot about others. You'd be a great leader, Loki." Frigga finished. Loki glanced down to her papers and shrugged. "And you're very pretty." Frigga said as she patted the little girl's head. Loki reached up to touch her mother's golden locks as well.

"You're pretty too mommy." She said sweetly. Frigga grinned as her lips parted but before she could speak her next words she heard the beeping of her pager. She got up from the floor and gathered her things.

"I have to go to work sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to finish your homework." She yelled as she sped out of the door.

"I will! …I need Thor to help me with this page though." Loki sighed.

* * *

"I don't understand." She whined. Thor groaned as she turned away from the television set in their bedroom.

"What's the bathing suit area? They didn't teach this in class." She added. Thor got up and sat on the bed beside her and tapped his chin.

"I think this is from the 'Speak Up' semino" Thor muttered.

"Seminar." Loki corrected quickly. "I don't even know what a semino is, it sounds like you made it up." She continued.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Thor yelled. Loki jumped and nodded her head, signaling that she'd be quiet.

"The 'Speak Up' seminar is this thing they do when you get to third grade. They tell you about your bathing suit area and how nobody should touch there. Or see you naked unless they're your mom or dad or a doctor." He explained. Loki raised a brow. "It's mostly for when grownups try and touch you."

"Touch me?" She whimpered, obviously still confused.

"Look I'll do it for you so you don't have to worry about it." Thor grumbled. He scribbled on the paper and placed it in Loki's small pile of homework then went back to their television.

"Thor?"

"What now?"

"Where's your bathing suit area?" Thor got up once more and went over to her.

"You know how when we go to the pool, we wear our bathing suits?" He asked. Loki quickly nodded her head.

"Whatever your bathing suit covers people aren't supposed to see or touch."

"Oh!" Loki said finally in realization. Thor nodded and made his way back to the TV.

"Thor wait!"

"What!?"

"You see me nakey all the time." She said, she wasn't sure why still said "nakey" instead of "naked."

"That's different. I'm your brother. Why would I do anything to you? Now come on, the grownup cartoons are on." Thor pointed up at the screen and Loki browsed at the clock that read nine o' clock. She shrugged as she hopped off their bed and sat beside her older brother.

* * *

Loki combed her hair back then placed her head band in the front of it. She smiled in the mirror of her room as she pulled on white stocking and a gray skirt over a white dress shirt-tucked in of course- under a blue cardigan. She continued to smile from the sight of herself. Loki gathered all of her stuffed animals in her arms. She didn't own many dolls. She brought them to the backyard where she had set up chairs and a sideways table as a podium. She placed the stuffed animals in the seats and approached the pretend podium.

"Whatcha doing!?" Thor shouted from the window. Loki looked up and smiled at her older brother.

"I'm getting ready to practice my speech for when I join daddy's team." She replied.

"Hang on, I'll come down and watch!" Thor nodded as he disappeared from the window. Moments later he was in running through the back door towards where Loki had set up. She cleared her throat as she looked on at the imaginary crowd. Thor sat in the front and grinned at her. She cleared her throat and prepared to speak but just as she opened her mouth the others appeared.

"Thor, in the tree house!" Sif yelled, behind her were Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. They were already making their way up the tree and into the house. Heimdall peeked through the window into the backyard, subtly monitoring the children. Thor looked between his friends and Loki, looking torn. Loki lowered her head and let out a sigh.

"Loki, are you going to play with Thor?" Heimdall called from the window. Loki lifted her eyes at the window then at the tree house.

"Come on Thor! Ditch the baby!" Fandral yelled from the tree. Loki ran from behind the table and grasped Thor's hand and brought him to the tree.

"Yes, I'm going to play with him for a little bit Mr. Heimdall." She answered finally. She heard a choir of groans from above. She ignored it as she started to climb up and into the tree house. Thor came in behind her.

"Come on Thor, we can't play with Loki here." Sif said dismissively. The four had already been sitting in a semi-circle all that was needed to complete it was Thor. Loki pouted as she looked downward. Thor placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled faintly.

"Guys Loki isn't that young. Just let her stay." He pleaded. They rolled their eyes, Sif nodded and Loki and Thor took their seats on the tree house floor.

"Alright, so special places works like this: We spin this bottle and whoever it points to we ask them to show their privates and if they don't want they have to touch whoever does show their privates on the next spin. The person who does show their privates has a choice to either tell somebody else to show next, spin or make somebody touch your 'special place'" Sif explained. The others nodded their head while Thor looked uneasy, Loki just looked confused. Sif sat the bottle in the middle of the circle and began to spin it.

"That sounds gay." Fandral grumbled, there was technically a higher ratio of boys than girls.

"You don't even know what gay is." Hogun muttered angrily, Sif simply rolled her eyes.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't?" Thor said leaning forward.

"Oh come on! I really wanted play! I was looking forward to it all week!" Sif whined, and everybody fell silent. With that, she nodded and started to spin the bottle. When it slowed down it pointed Fandral, he smirked as he stood up and pulled open his pants revealing his penis. Loki's eyes widened.

"Well somebody isn't shy at all." Sif said in a monotone. Fandral grinned as he started to wave it around a little, playfully of course.

"Why would I be?" He laughed. His gaze moved towards the little pale girl and smirk grew on his face. "I want Loki to touch it." He chuckled. Loki hid behind Thor a little, staying silent.

"Fandral stop being gross." Hogun whined loudly.

"Isn't she like six? This is a big kid game." Volstagg added crossing his arms.

"She's seven I think." Sif said with a shrug. Thor shook his head disapprovingly.

"Stop it guys, you're scaring her." He said he placed an arm around Loki. Fandral rolled his eyes as he put himself away and sat down once more.

"I want Sif to show us her boobs!" Fandral decided. Sif rolled her eyes as she stood up and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Being that she was a ten year old with wasn't much a sight but the boys stared intently none the less. Loki on the other hand glanced downward at her own chest and wondered why it was so flat.

"Those are small boobies." Fandral said in a daze.

"Boobies are boobies." Sif replied as she pulled down her shirt once more.

"I've seen tons of boobies and they were so much cooler looking."

"Uhm, can we move on?" Hogun asked, squinting his eyes at the two. Sif shrugged as she spun the bottle, it landed on Hogun this time. He flashed his penis then quickly putting it back in his pants, He called out the ginger to be next. Volstagg did the same. The bottle landed on Sif again, she shrugged and pulled down her pants then pulled down her panties. The boys leant in as they stared at her twat.

"I'm not surprised. I've seen lots of vaginas." Fandral lied. The other boys rolled their eyes and continued to stare. Sif finally covered herself up once more and glanced between Thor and Loki.

"I want Thor to show his next." Sif smirked. Thor shrugged as he stood up and slowly began to unzip his pants and reached into the front of his pants. Thor hesitated. He finally pulled out his penis, Loki covered her eyes. She did peek for a second but her eyes were covered most of the time. Thor didn't keep his out for long, but he did chuckle a little. He sat back down and shrugged.

"Alright, the game's over I guess." He said finally.

"No it isn't." Sif said quickly and started to spin the bottle again, this time it pointed to Loki. She looked up slowly. All of their eyes hand been on her now.

"Go ahead Loki, show us your cooter." Fandral laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody." Sif said softly. Loki pouted and looked over to Thor. He sighed.

"Just for a second, just be brave." He said almost regrettably. Loki gulped as she stood to her feet she reached for her skirt and tried to will herself into lifting it and going from there but it wasn't happening. Loki lowered he head as she held the hem of her skirt.

"Come on Loki, just show us so we can get to round two!" Hogun yelled.

"No! Thor said it's my bathing suit area and nobody is supposed to see it." She answered finally. They older children exchanged glances before turning to look at Loki again.

"Guys, she's not gonna do it. Let's drop it." Thor muttered.

"We should make her touch all of us. She's too much of a wimp to do it." Fandral whispered.

"Or we should touch her." Volstagg suggested. Thor kicked his shin violently causing the ginger to roll over in pain. Fandral stood up and started to pull down his pants again and motioned towards Loki, Thor tackled him before he could get anywhere near her. Loki screamed as she ran out of the tree house and climbed down the tree as fast as she could.

"No Loki! Come back!" Sif shouted.

"Mr. Heimdall! Mr. Heimdall!" She yelled as she ran back towards the house, when she made it to the porch she was snatched backward, by Hogun.

"Don't say anything about what we just did." He growled. Loki squirmed in his grasp as the others started to gather around her. She glanced at their faces, her eyes fixed on Thor's expression. It was one of regret and anxiety.

"Loki, did you call me?" Heimdall said as he stood in the doorway. Loki glanced up to him and back at Thor.

"Please, don't." Thor mouthed before miming zipping his lips. Loki pouted and turned her vision back to Heimdall.

"I'm ready to come inside now." She said as she jumped out of Hogun's arms and made her way up the porch steps. Heimdall shrugged as he went inside behind her and left the older children outside.

"Oh man… That was close." Volstagg panted.

"Let's go play video games at my house." Hogun muttered as he turned around as did the rest of the group and they made their way away from the house. Thor lingered in the yard for a moment then caught up with the rest of his friends.

* * *

Loki licked her lips as she sat at the coffee table of the living room, writing in a composition notebook while waiting for her mother and father to come home. Thor busted through the door and coughed a little as he made his way to the couch.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked as he plopped down on it and propped his feet onto the cushion. Loki turned her head to look at him then turned away from him, focusing back on her paper.

"I'm writing my acceptance speech for the assembly on Monday." She whispered. Thor nodded before yawning loudly. Heimdall passed through the living room to make his way to the kitchen.

"Feet off the couch." He said quickly as he finished passing through the room. Thor quickly moved his feet and turned his attention back to Loki.

"One day, I'm going to be on daddy's team. And we're going to run the town together." She continued.

"You have to be a lawyer first though." Thor added.

"I know, I'm going to the best to show Daddy how smart I am." She replied. She turned to Thor and ceased her writing for a moment. "What are you going to do when you grow up Thor?" She asked curiously. Thor puffed out his cheeks and exhaled, he started to scratch his head.

"I don't know. I don't think about it I guess. I guess I'll be a doctor like Mom. So I can look at blood and guts and stuff." He shrugged.

"I don't think that I'll have a hard time. I'll be able to solve things easily." Loki continued.

"Well Dad says part of being in charge is being able to understand the people, and being able to relate to their problems." Thor muttered.

"That's stupid." Loki said quickly. The room fell silent.

"What?"

"I think that's stupid. How can you be in charge of people if you're on the same level as them? Then you being in charge of them doesn't mean anything. You have to know better than them to know how to help. You have to be better than them." Loki gathered up her things and headed for the hallway towards their bedroom. Thor was silent from awe. Before Loki could leave he ran after her.

"Hey Loki, the game we played today? Uhm, well. Don't tell Mom and Dad or Heimdall." He whispered. Loki nodded and hugged Thor's waist. She released him and started for their bedroom once more.

"Why would I want to get you in trouble?" She said simply before closing the room door.

* * *

Loki was anxious the whole school day. She sat in the front of the auditorium with the rest of her class and listened closely to the principal. When she heard him mention the student elections she perked up and fixed her dress and head band, Loki was excited. As far she knew she'd probably win.

"And now, the child whose name was written on the most ballots is: Thor Olsen?" The principal announced unsurely. The crowd of students cheered none the less. Loki's mouth hung open in shock as she turned her head to look at the fifth grade class section where Thor had sat. She watched as his friends patted his back and pulled him out of his seat so he could go on the stage and speak. He shrugged as he made his way to the microphone and looked on to the large crowd.

"Uhh." He hummed as he chuckled. Loki's green eyes widened as she watched her brother stand in the spot she had expected to be in.

"I don't know how I won. But, thanks. I guess next I'd have to…" Thor looked up to the principal for guidance.

"You have to go through picking your cabinet." He said from the podium. Thor raised a brow and glanced out at the crowd.

"Like, the stuff you keep plates and cups in and stuff?" Thor asked as he tilted his head. The crowd roared with laughter and he in turn he laughed in nervousness. The mob's laughter was more out of entertainment than malice. Loki started to huff and puff angrily.

"Mrs. Barton, this isn't even fair. He didn't even run for president!" Loki whined as she looked up at her teacher.

"There was an 'other' slot underneath the names on the ballots, Loki. Most of the children must've just put your brother's name there." She answered in a hushed whisper. Loki pouted as she stared up at her brother who was now waving to the crowd while grinning.

* * *

"And the Principal told me I have to pick out like, the vice president, secretary, treasurer and stuff before the end of the week." Thor explained happily as he passed the mashed potatoes around the dining table. Frigga smiled and nodded as Thor spoke. Odin seemed to be happier about this occurrence than anyone else in the Olsen house.

"Sif says she told everybody to vote for me because she thought I'd be a good leader."

"That was nice of her." Frigga said as she patted Loki's back and adjusted the little girl's raven locks.

"Yes, perhaps that initiative runs in her family. Heimdall has been asking to intern at my office for college credit." Odin nodded as he glanced at Frigga.

"You should let him; he seems like a nice young man. He's very helpful, just what you need." Frigga replied. Loki was silent for the whole dinner. She was furious at the moment.

"I'm very proud of you son. Good job." Odin said finally and patted Thor's golden mane.

"I ran for president too Daddy." Loki chimed in. Odin glanced over to the small girl and smiled.

"I know honey." He nodded. Frigga shook her head for a moment and turned her vision to Loki.

"You did your best Loki. And that's all that matters." Frigga whispered to the small girl. Loki smiled a little, feeling a bit better from Frigga's words.

"I figured I'll choose Loki as my VP. Because I'm graduating this year and I know that she'll be able to take over." Thor added, speaking with his mouthful. Frigga's eyes widened in disapproval and he quickly covered his face with his napkin. Odin laid a few hard pats on Thor's back and chuckled.

"Planning ahead. That's my boy!" He cheered. Loki lowered her eyes to her dinner plate and sighed.

* * *

"I don't think Daddy likes me." Loki sighed as she helped her mother prepare their lunches for the next school day. Frigga pouted and moved closer to the small girl.

"Daddy loves you, Loki."

"Then why doesn't he care about anything I do?"

"He cares. He's always asking about you." Frigga squatted beside her and patted her reassuringly. Loki pouted as she looked to the ground. Loki heard the ominous beep come from her mother's pockets and she frowned even more. Frigga kissed Loki's forehead.

"Finish the lunches honey. I have to go to work." Frigga called out as she ran out of the room. Loki sighed as she watched her mother leave, and then continued to pack up her food. When it came to Thor's food Loki felt herself becoming angrier the more she packed it. Loki ceased the work for a moment and pouted. She scanned the kitchen and noticed jello mix sitting on the counter. Loki tilted her head as she read the instructions and her pink lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

Frigga combed Loki's hair back as they both stared into the mirror. Loki sighed before looking downward.

"Look up honey. I can't comb when your head is down." Frigga muttered. Loki looked up again and turned around to look at the blonde woman.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mommy, I have to tell you something." Loki started.

"Oh, go ahead sweetheart."

"It isn't good."

"Oh."

"Well, while you and Daddy were gone last Saturday- Thor and his friends made me play a game with them." Loki mumbled anxiously.

"Oh god."

"And they made me touch them and then they touched me-" Frigga choked on tears and shrieked before Loki could even continue. Frigga pulled Loki to her chest and started to rock her back and forth.

"Loki, where did they touch you?" Frigga shivered and whimpered but Loki remained stoic.

"On my…bathing suit area." Loki whispered and Frigga cried out and clutched Loki hard. She carried the little girl away from the bathroom sink and headed to the doorway into the hall. That was when Thor appeared holding his lunchbox.

"Uhm, Mother. How am I supposed to eat this? My lunch is in jello?" Thor mumbled as he opened his box, the food sealed in red jello. "I don't really know how to do this, do I eat around it or… Is something wrong Mom?" Thor tilted his head as he looked up to his sobbing mother.

"Thor, be honest. Did you and your friends do anything with Loki that involved your privates?" She cried as she crouched down to his level. She was still holding Loki tight against her body. Thor's eyes grew wide and he choked a bit. The blonde boy gulped before lowering his head.

"Oh my god… Oh my god!" She yelled. Frigga sobbed as she ran away from away from Thor, he followed closely behind. Frigga was headed to Odin's study.

"Wait Mom, it wasn't my idea!" He pleaded.

"Who else was there!?"

"Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral." Thor sighed in shame. Frigga stifled her tears as she busted through Odin's study door. He looked up and raised a brow. Frigga sat Loki in one of the chairs. Loki lowered her head.

"Odin, we need to do something about your son." Frigga sighed as she started to pace around Odin's desk. Odin stood up and abandoned his seat moving closer to his wife. He glanced over to a teary eyed Thor and a statue like Loki.

"What happened?" He whispered. Frigga hesitated as she stared up at Odin, she gulped and tried to stop her tears.

"Your son and his friends molested our daughter." She cried. Frigga fell to her knees gripping Odin's arm as she descended. He went down with her. Odin stared down at her while she wept and patted her back, trying to comfort her. Loki played with the hem of her dress as she kept her eyes to the ground. Thor wiped his eyes as he moved closer to his mother and father on the floor.

"Mom, Dad- I didn't think they would- I didn't want them to-" Thor stuttered. Odin glared at the boy and lowered his gaze to Frigga once more.

"Thor, do you have any idea how much trouble you and your friends are in? Do you have any idea how this will affect my election?" Odin growled.

"But we didn't-"

"That's enough!" He yelled. Odin helped Frigga into a chair then returned to his desk, picking up his phone. "I'm calling the parents of all your friends. We need to get to the bottom of this." He muttered grimly. Thor whimpered as he lowered his head then glanced at Loki. Frigga's hand met his cheek and turned his head to face hers. She was still sniffling.

"How could you Thor? Loki is your little sister. You're supposed to protect her." Frigga whimpered before she started to sob violently once more. Thor's face was now stained with tears; he turned to glance at his father who was already dialing the phone then back to Loki. He exhaled hard as he stared at her; Thor started to whimper as well. And somehow Loki's expression remained apathetic.

* * *

Thor's head remained low as he spoke. Loki was tearing up slightly at this point. The memories were overwhelming. Loki was searching her mind and trying to realize what fueled her lies. She wondered why her parents and everybody else had believed her. She wasn't sure if it was because Thor's friends had a history of playing those types of games, at least that's what she recalled from the several conversations about it.

"So, after Father found out what we had done he was furious. And he made it his business that their parents knew. But, at first they didn't really believe us. Not until around the end, when we were a lot more honest. Then wind got out about the whole thing and nobody wanted to vote for him and he hasn't been elected since then. Well, now seems more promising for him. Most of the people who lived here before moved away by the time I graduated junior high. By then nobody remembered, so we sort of forget about it. But it's always been in the back of Sif's mind… mine too I guess. But we were just kids and you obviously got confused." Thor cleared his throat. Loki couldn't help but hang her head low, she knew it wasn't confusion. It was obvious what had happened. Loki was jealous, she felt unheard and wanted everyone to suffer in the way she did. Now she knew why they hated her so. She hated herself too. It was despicable to lie about something like that especially when later on she experienced what it was actually like. She felt Thor's hand cup her chin and bring her head upward to look at him once more.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Things happen." Thor grinned at her and her face turned a slight shade of pink. She felt her heart beat race as they gazed at each other. Loki licked her lips as she looked away, Thor chuckled a little.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go away for school." She whispered. Thor started to pet her hair and smiled at her.

"Then treasure the time we have together." Thor muttered as he stared at her longingly. Loki's stomach tightened as she kept her eyes on her sheets. The weight on the bed shifted as Thor finally got up from it and made his way to the door.

"Welp, I should be getting to bed." He sighed as his hand connected with Loki's doorknob. Loki sighed as she lingered on her bed and watched her brother.

"Thor?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a bad person?" Loki said, her voice cracking a bit.

"We're all human." He shrugged as he opened the door. "Night Loki, sleep tight." He whispered as he left, closing the door behind him. Loki exhaled and glanced at herself in her bedroom mirror. She examined the faint scratches and bruises that had grazed her pale skin. Loki began to whimper as she stared at her reflection. Even after the whole conversation she felt nothing; in fact she felt her actions were just. Yes, at the same time she was sad that she hurt Thor but he always had the love and admiration while she withered in his shadow. Her stomach bubbled with hate and cruelty, especially when she thought of Hogun and the rest. Her animosity was irredeemable.

"I'm not a human, I'm a monster." She whimpered to her reflection.

**A/N: **So yeah, sorry about the lack of sex. But it was a flash back so… nothing can be done. See you guys next weekend! Thanks for all your reviews/follows/faves. I'm glad you like the story. It really does fuel me in writing it.


	6. Chapter 6: She is fueled by Malice

**A/N:** Alright so, thanks to all you guys who have been reading this story. I really do appreciate your existence. Btw, I used to be Mani De Malice but I changed my screen name AGAIN. I'm fickle, sorry. Anyways enjoy this brand spankin' new chapter.

* * *

Things didn't really die down; Loki avoided Thor's friends at all costs. She didn't really pay attention to her school work. Loki focused more on her own… "Extra-curricular" activities. Loki sat in the corner of her bedroom filling up the glass bottles with gasoline and bits of styrofoam. She allowed the situation between her and Thor's friends to fuel her cause. She was steadfast in the past weeks, getting the rest of the supplies she needed, now all she needed was perfect timing. Loki corked the opening of the bottles where the cap would be and tied rags around the necks of them. She put away the filled bottles in the milk crate and hid it in her closet along with some lighter fluid, and a gas can full of the left over gas. She slid the door shut as she glanced around her bedroom, her eyes wandered to the window. She let out a sigh as she headed out the door into the hallway. She headed towards Thor's room.

"Thor?" Loki whispered as she lingered in her brother's doorway. Thor looked up from his desk and grinned in her direction. Loki slowly eased into the room.

"So, did you talk to Dad about letting me on the campaign team?" She asked quietly, Thor's grin soon dissolved after her question. At this moment she quickly questioned why she had even asked in the first place. He lowered his head and cleared his throat. The blonde was obviously uneasy. Loki could sense that the news was less than satisfactory.

"Yeah I spoke to Father and he said he would let you on the team… If you didn't dress like- y'know?" Thor motioned his hands towards her, he was clearly having a hard time explaining without offending her. Loki now lowered her head.

"So he doesn't want me with you guys unless I dress like a girl?" She muttered.

"It's nothing against you. He says he understands but voters probably wouldn't and he doesn't want to jeopardize anything." Thor wasn't even looking at her at this point. Loki felt her rage bubble in the pit of her gut, she tried to mask it. She inhaled deep and shrugged.

"Well, I understand." She lied, nodding her head. Thor's blue eyes ascended to look at her once more. He smirked a little in relief, like a burden had been pulled from his shoulders.

"Oh, so you're not upset?"

"Oh of course not, why would I be?" She trailed off. Her faux grin subtly turning to a sneer, she knew it was time to get out of there. Loki turned on her heel towards the door once more.

"Hey Loki, wait!" Thor called out. Loki cringed slightly and turned around.

"Hm?" She hummed as she raised a brow. Thor sat up in his seat and turned to Loki now, pulling out a folder from the inside of his desk.

"So Dad's having this press conference right and it's a big deal because I'm going to be making a speech. And I know you love politics so, I kinda wanted you to be there when I gave it." Loki's expression remained stoic as he spoke. The fucking nerve, Thor stole Loki's dream job _again_ and decided it would be best to rub it in her face _again_. Same shit, different story. Loki was becoming tiresome of the cycle. She had tuned out at this point, reveling in her anger.

"Loki?" Thor called out.

"Sorry, I was…thinking really hard. I'm probably going to have detention. I've been skipping my science class."

"What? Why? What have you been doing?"

'_Getting stuff for my molotov cocktails that I'm probably going to use to attack your friends.' _She thought.

"Uh I don't know. I haven't been feeling well… In my mind or something… lately…" Loki said slowly.

"Loki, this is a really big day for me. It's really important that you're there." Thor pouted. Loki crossed her arms and leant on the door. It appeared that she would be there longer than she had hoped.

"C'mon please! It wouldn't be the same without you around. My whole day would be like, legit ruined." Thor said finally. Loki raised a brow as she stood up from the door. She had been trying to think of a time to strike with the molotov cocktails, of course she wasn't sure when would leave an impact. But now, thanks to Thor she knew the perfect day.

"What day is it again?" She asked lowly.

"It's this Thursday."

"Y'know what Thor. I'll be there, you're right. I have to show my love and support." She said giving him a grin but it was more sinister than anything else. Of course Thor didn't notice it. Thor jumped up from his desk and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm so glad. Now it's going to be perfect." He whispered as he set her back down on the ground. Loki's pink lips curled into a smirk as she turned to leave the room.

"Oh, you have no idea." She muttered, as she entered the hallway.

* * *

"Is anybody home?" She called out. Nobody answered, Loki headed straight for her Father's study. She closed the door behind her and slid into his chair behind his desk and began typing at the computer. She had already opened up the browser and went to a search engine. Something had been plaguing her mind, she was wondering if it were possible to create a truth serum… in reality. It was a long shot but it didn't hurt to check. Loki's green hues scanned the computer screen as she scoured the internet for answers. Loki motioned her body backward in the chair from the sight of what she found.

"Chloral hydrate- nitrate? The fuck?" She muttered to herself. The only thing that could help her was some science thing. Loki was intelligent but science wasn't something she was constantly working with, and from what she was reading- it seemed she would need a certain understanding of chemistry. Loki sighed and closed everything, then quickly deleted the history. She exited the study in a daze, she almost thought she was on to something. But if she could get those things she would be able to get Odin to be honest as to why he obviously hates her so much. But, she wasn't going to let that hinder her current plan. Loki entered her bedroom and sighed. It was becoming harder and harder for her to sleep again. Either her dreams were horrific, or disgusting, or both. It was a huge deterrent, most nights she'd lay in her bed with her eyes closed but not really sleeping at all. Her eyelids flickered as she stared at her ceiling. Loki was feeling drowsy but she was very apprehensive of actually sleeping. None the less, she fell asleep anyways. She turned her head to the side as she exhaled hard, hoping that nothing would torment her whilst she slept.

* * *

Loki turned over and whimpered slightly, the consistency of what she was laying on was no longer comfortable. Slowly she'd begin to open her eyes, realizing she was in a field near her house. Loki yawned and finally opened them; the sun was blurring her vision. She quickly rubbed her eyes now. when she retracted her hands there was residue of thick black eyeliner. Loki raised a brow, she knew this was a dream- but the eyeliner was new. She sat up in the high green grass, observing first her feet-which were bare. That was strange; she then noticed she was wearing a white sundress. She was obviously a female in this dream.

"Loki!" She heard in the distance, she couldn't make out whose voice it was. She got up and walked back towards her home. Much to her dismay as she walked she noticed her dress becoming dirtier and dirtier. She continued to wipe it but it was for naught. It simply dirtied the dress more. An overwhelming wave of embarrassment swept over her. Loki quickly ran through her front yard into her home. There was no sign of her family. She shrugged it off and headed through the living room but was drawn by a bright light down the hall, where the bathroom would normally be. Loki raised a brow as she walked toward it slowly. She was unsure of what may have been in the bathroom in question. This made her want to run away. But she didn't. When she finally reached her destination the light had faded and all she could focus on was a mirror. It was a lot smaller than the one in their real bathroom. The raven haired girl raised a brow as she stared deep into it. Her hair was a lot longer, her nails painted black, her dress still disgustingly filthy and her eyeliner applied thick around her sockets. Loki started to pant a little as she looked away from her reflection but she was so drawn she couldn't help but look up once more. Suddenly the room started to darken, her head turned quickly to the window. The clouds were becoming large and grey. She started to whimper from the sight of them, a lone tear slipped out of her left eye as she stared outside. Loki bit her lip and sighed, she didn't even bother to wipe her face. She glanced at her reflection once more. Her attention was turned away from it when she heard dripping. Loki glanced at the sink, then the bathtub. They were not the source of the sound, Loki sighed again and flattened the front of her dress and gasped when she felt a spot on her lower stomach moistening. Her eyes slowly descended and when they reached their destination she shrieked. The dripping was coming from her it seemed. Loki started to slowly pull her up her dress to see where it was seeping from. She choked when she saw blood was dripping from in between her legs. Loki screamed again and subtly started to sob as she held her stomach.

"Don't cry, you're fine." She heard from behind her. Loki quickly yelped and followed with a jump, almost slamming into the bathroom sink. She turned her head slowly to see a thin figure standing behind her in the shadows. It stepped into the dim light, revealing itself to be… the male version of herself. Loki's eyes widened from the sight of it.

"See, the blood's all gone." He added as he motioned closer, tugging on her dress a bit. She lowered her eyes and saw that the dress was clean again, she gagged a little. Something quickly grasped her neck, it was her male self and he was pulling her in closer to him. She felt her lower lip quiver as she lowered her head, this was way too strange but at least it wasn't as scary with her desired self there. It was almost safe.

"This is cute, I like it. " He muttered as he ran a finger through her hair. "It's better than the stuff we usually wear." Loki didn't bother raising her head. But her male form had taken the initiative of making her do so anyways. His hand roughly met her chin and raised it so that their eyes could meet. He stared for a minute before his lips violently collided with hers. Loki tried to step back but he was definitely a lot stronger than her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and at this point she was squirming wildly in his grasp. Loki finally broke the kiss and looked away from him. She wondered where Thor had been in this dream, this isn't what she was used to but at least her other dreams were consistent.

"You're thinking about Thor? Wondering where he is?" He scowled as he pulled her closer to him. "Isn't he the reason why this is happening to us?" She cringed, his grip was tightening.

"You're hurting me." She whimpered.

"I'm going to teach you about loving yourself." He added, ignoring her prior statement. He threw her against the wall. "Don't worry. I love us, so why would I want to hurt us?" Loki stared up at him for a moment before deciding to make a run for the door. She was quickly snatched up before getting anywhere and tossed on the bathroom floor. At this point he was lying on top of her. Loki cringed and she looked away from him.

"I want to leave."

"No wait, I have to teach you how to love us so you won't let anybody hurt us anymore." He whispered as he opened her legs, Loki simply laid still as she closed her eyes, urging herself to wake up. Before she knew it they were kissing again and she was even more scared than before. Rather he was kissing her, very aggressively. His hand met her throat and squeezed it as he sloppily kissed her.

"I don't want to." She said, her voice muffled and her eyes still closed tight.

"Then stop being so fucking weak!" Loki opened her eyes and saw him thrusting on top of her, but felt nothing. She raised her head slightly; she saw her dress was pulled up. He was definitely inside of her but it was like nothing was happening at all. Loki's eyes narrowed as she swatted her male form's hand away from her neck and connected her fist with his chest and bringing him down to the floor now. She grasped his neck now and positioned herself on top of him. He licked a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked up at her. She slammed his head downward on the floor once more as she straddled him. Loki finally lowered her head to his and started to kiss him just viciously as he did with her. Her male-self grasped her by the shoulders and brought her back on the ground with him, turning her on her stomach and kissing her neck from behind. She shivered for a moment and exhaled slowly when she finally began to feel him inside of her. It seemed that when she finally accepted his acts was when it seemed like it was actually happening. She whimpered slightly as she cringed from the initial sensation. Loki moaned a little while her opposite began to quicken his thrusts. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them the floor where they had been fucking on was coated with blood. Loki started to pant from the sight. It wasn't going away this time, her other half hadn't seemed to notice yet. He pressed her head to the moist floor as he continued to thrust behind her, she was too frightened to pay attention at this point. He was focused on his work. Loki closed her eyes and tried to focus as well, her mind seemed to wander. Remembering her first dream about Thor and how rough he was with her, or rather how rough he was with the person who was pounding mercilessly into her at that very moment.

"Stop thinking about him!" She heard him growl, this must've fueled his last few thrusts. Her male-self pulled out of her and laid on the floor next to her, breathing hard. Loki opened her eyes and saw the floor was clean again; she rolled over and turned her head to look at him.

"Did you come?" He muttered.

"No, did you?" She replied with a shrug. This could've possibly been weirder than dreaming about sex with her brother. It was less scarring though… for the most part.

"Nope." He sighed. "I got my point across though." He added with a shrug. He stood up and walked over to the sink, adjusting himself as he observed his reflection. Loki sat up and played with the hem of her dress. It wasn't until now that she had even noticed that he was wearing white as well. It was strange because the white had almost blended in with their alabaster skin. He finally turned around and reached his hand out to her, guiding her to her feet. He started to groom her while she not so subtly stared at him. Loki let out a small sigh.

"What?" Her other half muttered.

"Why can't I be like you?" She muttered longingly, staring up at him.

"You can be. I mean, I already exist… so that means somewhere in your brain you already are." He answered.

"No I'm not. I'm not a boy." She whimpered.

"There's a lot more to us than what we just see when we're nude." He said simply. Loki squinted up at him and tilted her head, trying to figure out what he meant. Before she could ask a blinding light filled the room, followed by the sound of crashing.

Loki hastily opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She shook her head as she glanced around her room. What the fuck was going on with her mind? It was just becoming harder and harder to keep up with now. She stretched before getting off her bed and then sighed. Loki brought her fingers to her mouth and chewed them gently as she her eyes focused out her window.

"Fuck." She whispered as she lowered her head.

* * *

The hallways echoed with the squeaks of Loki's Chuck Taylor's as she made her way to the science lab. She peeked into the room through the small glass window and observed the class already in session. Loki groaned quietly and opened the door, stepping into the lab and taking her seat at one of the stations in the middle and not paying attention to whom she had been sitting beside.

"Are you Loki Olsen?" The teacher called out.

"Yes." She muttered as she pulled out her notebook and threw it on the table. The class was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"You've missed almost a month of this class. You can't be absent anymore." He said sternly. Loki simply rolled her eyes and leant forward, resting her head on her hand. She shrugged at him.

"We don't wear hats in this class either." He added finally. Loki was petrified for a moment. She glanced around the room at her classmates, who had been staring at her. She lowered her head and pulled her cap off her head, exposing her slicked back raven locks. She looked up slightly at the teacher.

"Now, as I was saying. This week we should be actually starting our chemical experiments. A reminder- these are fifty percent of your grade. So attendance from this point on is crucial." The teacher spoke in a monotone, in the final part of his sentence he looked directly to Loki. She shook her head as she scoffed under her breath and stared out the window as he spoke, tuning him out at this point. She did this until the class had ended, when the lecture had ended she re-packed her things and pulled her cap back on her head.

"He's a real hard ass sometimes." She heard from beside her. She turned her head and saw it was Sigyn. Loki's expression remained blank as she stared at the blonde girl for a moment. Loki then proceeded to blink a few times then made her way out of the lab and away from Sigyn, not saying a word. Loki trotted down the crowded hallway as she held on to one strap on her backpack.

"Loki, wait! Are you still mad about the party!?" Sigyn asked as she rushed through the mob of students, stalking behind her. Loki kept her head forward and didn't bother answering.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw up on you." She pleaded from behind. "Loki, listen!" Loki rolled her eyes and groaned, then sped her pace up. Sigyn's hand met her shoulder and turned her around to look at her. Loki observed the shorter girl.

"I'm listening." She muttered in condescension. The blonde stared up at her longingly; she swiftly cleared her throat and looked away. Loki focused her green hues on the girl.

"I really like you and I've been really sad since you stopped talking to me." She whimpered. "And I stopped seeing you when I went outside. Everything sucked without you." Sigyn added. Loki raised a brow, she hardly understood how she could legitimately impact Sigyn's life. The blonde was obviously alone and needy. Loki stayed silent after Sigyn's statement. What could Loki do? She wasn't who she wanted to be, so she couldn't fathom how she'd be desirable to other people. And she wasn't anatomically fit to be with Sigyn, even if she wanted to be with her. Loki inhaled deep through her nose and lowered her head.

"_There's a lot more to us than what we just see when we're nude." _Echoed through her mind, her insane dream-self was right. Loki licked her lips and leant forward, grasping the short blonde's neck and meeting their lips. She kissed her deeply in the middle of the hallway, no shame whatsoever. If this was what Loki truly believed herself to be, then it was time to start really acting like it. Loki finally broke the kiss and stared down at Sigyn, smirking at her. Her feelings may have not been fully requited but, wasn't like there was a swarm of chicks chasing after Loki. She was in no position to be picky.

"Oh, so you're not mad at me anymore?" Sigyn whispered, her face was flushed and she was obviously flustered. Loki grinned from the sight of her. She wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's should and began walking down the boisterous hall once more.

* * *

"Father won't be too happy to know that you're using his computer." Thor muttered from the doorway of the study. He was shuffling through papers while Loki sat at the computer. DTRing* with Sigyn earlier that day made her realize she had to finally go to her next step on her female to male transition. Loki read up what her next actions would be. It seemed plausible. It wasn't like her family wasn't well off and they couldn't afford the surgery or the hormone therapy. Loki stared intently at the screen, reading carefully. She never did reply to Thor's statement.

"What are you even looking for?"

"Just shut up and keep a look out." She grumbled as she scrolled through the web browser. She heard Thor scoff from behind her. Loki rolled her eyes and continued her research. She sat up and nodded, she turned her body in the computer chair and looked over to her older brother.

"I want hormone treatment." She said simply. She got up from the computer and started out of the study. Thor's eyes widened as he followed closely behind her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I get testosterone injections and I start looking and feeling more and more like the man I am." She answered quickly as she walked through the living room and entered the kitchen. Thor sped up and stopped in front of her, looking concerned.

"Loki, that's a big deal."

"I know."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? Aren't you supposed to go to therapy first?" Thor shook his head. Loki slinked passed him and ran for the fridge and began picking through it.

"Therapy is for poor people Thor." She grumbled. This wasn't true. She was supposed to get therapy before acting. But it all seemed like such of a waste of time to her. She just wanted to be her true self and finally be happy. She couldn't afford a shrink to realize she was crazy so she couldn't go through treatment. Thor was silent she glanced over to him as he sat at the kitchen counter. Loki pouted as she made her way to the counter as well.

"I know what I'm doing."

"You're like, fifteen." He blurted out. Loki's eyes narrowed, he obviously couldn't stand seeing her happy or hopeful about anything. Loki scoffed and headed for the doorway.

"Yeah for four more months…" She shrugged.

"Loki, wait. Can you listen to what I have so far for my speech?"

"I'll hear it, when I hear it."

"Wait, I want it to be perfect."

"Read it to Father then."

"I want it to be prepared before that…"

Loki crossed her arms and groaned. She gazed at her brother for a moment, eyeing his muscles through his shirt for a moment. She quickly felt herself becoming nauseous because of it.

"I can't Sigyn is coming over." She squeaked. Thor raised a brow and moved closer to her.

"Sigyn?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." Thor stayed silent, probably searching through his mind as to who Sigyn was.

"She's short, has blonde hair-pretty blue eyes, pretty everything really. She's really clingy, obviously wasn't hugged by her father as a child?" Loki trailed off. Thor seemed to have caught on at this point, but there was still something unsettling about his expression.

"So you like her?" He asked lowly.

"I guess…" She shrugged.

"Are you guys gonna… does she know you're-" Thor stuttered.

"She'll know when I start my hormone treatment." Loki finally turned away from him and headed towards the hall to her bedroom. "That way she'll feel better about the situation." She added. Loki leisurely made her way to her room and opened the door. She took a final glance at her older brother.

"So when she's here, don't fucking bother me." She called out.

* * *

Sigyn wandered around Loki's room while she lingered on the bed. Her curiousness made Loki uneasy, she pulled off her cap and tossed it on a clothes pile adjacent to her bed. Loki then looked up at Sigyn who was now- almost childishly going through Loki's book shelf.

"Psst." Loki hissed, in return Sigyn turned to look at her. She raised a brow and nodded her head towards the spot beside her on the bed. Sigyn tilted her head then nodded in realization, pulling off her shoes and then hopping on the bed. Loki licked her lips and ran her slender fingers through Sigyn's golden locks.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked bashfully. Loki stared down at the girl and placed her hand under her chin, bringing her face close to hers so they can kiss. Sigyn shivered, Loki could feel it. She lowered the smaller girl more on the bed and positioned herself on top of her, kissing her more ferociously now. Sigyn whimpered into the kisses, all Loki could think of was her dream. Her other has couldn't be more right. She was like him, she was him. It felt so right at this moment. Loki's hand slipped underneath Sigyn's shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing the blonde's frilly bra. Loki smirked as she quickly unhooked the bra and tossed it away. Sigyn giggled as she kissed Loki once more, not even giving her a chance to catch a glimpse of her breasts.

"That's weird. Most guys can't take off my bra… and they use two hands." She whispered, biting her lower lip. Loki pulled away from their kiss to look at her, she had to cover her tracks and fast.

"I'm not like most guys." Loki muttered simply and before Sigyn could answer she kissed her once more, adding her tongue into the mix and ensuring distraction. Loki's eyes lowered, she glanced at Sigyn's breasts. Loki hadn't seen any besides her own up until this point, they were significantly smaller than hers but enticing none the less. Loki's hands motioned to grope them as she moved her lips to Sigyn's neck, kissing along it and making her way towards the smaller girl's breasts. She began to pinch her nipples, and they hardened almost instantly. She heard the girl moaning underneath her, Loki hated that they couldn't actually have sex. Maybe it was for the best at this point. Loki inserted one of Sigyn's breasts into her mouth, gently sucking on her nipple while her free hand made her way down to the front of Sigyn's jeans. Loki felt around over the girl's underwear, rubbing her clitoris. Sigyn was now whimpering in pleasure and moistening from her touch. Loki took the smaller girl's breast out of her mouth and descended. She brought her head in between Sigyn's legs, she pulled off the blonde's jeans and panties then continued her work.

"Loki, aren't we going a little fast." She panted, but Loki ignored her. She closed her eyes, she was turned on but in the heat of the moment she didn't think of Sigyn but of Thor. Loki hesitated for a moment. That was disgusting. Why would she think of Thor at a time like this? She did none the less, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Sigyn did remind her of a female Thor though, now she felt even guiltier but somehow this fueled her. She dove between Sigyn's legs and gently kissed the area above her privates, Loki could feel Sigyn shivering again. She was anxious as well, she'd never done anything with anyone before, and hopefully she was doing this right. Loki brought her tongue out of her mouth, she hesitated again. Thor came to mind again and she started to lick the smaller girl hungrily, periodically sucking on Sigyn's clit. The blonde started to moan loudly but Loki didn't pay any mind to it all that flooded her mind was the dreams she had of her and Thor, and for the first time she wasn't sickened by it. Loki imagined herself as a male while as she licked Sigyn, but in her imagination it was a female Thor she was pleasuring, and she was on the brink of her climax. Loki lifted her head for a moment in the fantasy and smirked. Her male-self started back up again and the she-Thor writhed in pleasure as she started to come.

Loki was brought back to reality when she felt Sigyn gripping her head and trying to pry her from in between her legs. Her nether regions had been throbbing, and Loki hadn't even noticed the smaller girl's orgasm. She was panting while she stared down at Loki.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to give it another go." She muttered. Sigyn's face was flushed red; she laid her head back as she attempted to catch her breath. Loki sat up and slid down to the edge of the bed. Loki gagged when she remembered what she was imagining while she was eating her unsuspecting girlfriend out. She felt sick and grasped her stomach. Why would she think of Thor? What was going through her mind? What was her excuse now? She was definitely awake.

"Loki, that was amazing." She heard from behind. "…Are you okay?" Sigyn added. Loki hesitated as she felt the bile rising in her esophagus. She stood up thinking the feeling would disappear, no such luck.

"The next thing I'm going to do has nothing to do with you." She muttered. Loki keeled over her mini trash can and heaved hard into it. She continued to puke, she heard Sigyn gasp and come towards her but she simply waved the girl off.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Loki whispered as she leant on her doorway. Sigyn kissed her cheek and giggled as she made her way down the hall. Loki smirked as she watched the short girl leave. Thor slinked into the hallway and took a glance at Sigyn then looked over to Loki. She shrugged at him and the two stayed silent until she was gone.

"So that's Sigyn?"

"Yep."

"She's your girlfriend."

"Yep."

"She seems nice." Thor whispered. Loki glanced at him and stared for a moment. Saying nothing she retreated into her bedroom. Opening up her closet, she moved her clothes out of the way and opened a section of the wall that she had removed a while back. Inside was what she referred to as her armor, she had gotten it the day before at a thrift store. She looked away to make sure her bedroom door was closed, it was. Loki refocused her attention again to the clothing. Most of it was stuff she got from a thrift shop over time. Combat boots, black cargo pants and a black military jacket. Finally she reached into the far back pulling out a black gas mask; the area around the eyes was painted gold. Loki heard a rapping on her bedroom door. She put the items back into her hidden inventory space.

"Hang on!" She called out, finally putting everything away. Thursday, that was her day. She went to her door and quickly pulled it open, revealing her mother on the other side.

"Yes?" She said darting her eyes.

"Thor says he feels like you don't want to support him." Frigga whispered, leaning closer to Loki. She raised a brow and glanced down the hall, she then turned her head forward once more.

"Oh he did?" She answered in a monotone.

"He didn't tell me to tell you but, he was talking about it a few minutes ago and I couldn't help but bring it to your attention."

"No, it's okay Mom. But, maybe you should have told him to stop acting like a girl!" She yelled down the hall in the latter part of her sentence. Frigga shook her head but Loki didn't feel any remorse.

"Loki, you only have one brother. At least treat him well." Frigga said earnestly. Loki rolled her eyes.

"Thor's going to know that speech, and he's going to know it well. But the minute he hits that podium it won't matter _what _he says, Mother. The crowd will love him none the less, and he'll eat it up. Why? Because Thor is Thor and that's how he works…" She said lowly, passionately, obviously infuriated. Loki turned away, going into her room, abandoning her Mother in the doorway. Frigga made her way inside immediately and closed the door behind her. She turned Loki around by her shoulders so that they could be face to face.

"Loki, are you upset?" Frigga muttered. "He also said that you weren't acting quite like yourself…" She sighed softly after her statement.

"Quite the contrary, Mother. I'm acting a lot like myself." She replied in a monotone. Frigga shook her head and placed her hands on Loki's cheeks.

"Loki, listen to me. You're not." Loki stayed silent and attempted to lower her head but, Frigga wasn't having it.

"Loki…Loki! Look at me." She said sternly. Loki focused her eyes on her Mother. "I'd give anything to know what's happening that head of yours. I get so worried about you. You scare me sometimes." Frigga whimpered.

'_You don't care about me…'_ Loki thought quickly. She sighed and tried to pry herself from Frigga's grasp.

"Now, tell me. Are you upset because Thor was chosen to work with your Father and you weren't?" Frigga asked. Loki blinked a few times, wanting more than anything to stay silent.

"I-I" Loki started to stammer. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. All that had happened these couple of months had been brought into her mind. Loki wanted more than anything to be able to tell about what had been happening to her but, she simply couldn't bring herself to doing it. "Why doesn't anybody love me…?" She whispered by mistake. Now tears were falling from her eyes. Frigga let go of her face and brought her into her chest, rocking her. Frigga brought her to her bed and continued these motions.

"Loki, how can you ask that? You're so loved." Frigga whispered as she rocked her. "Loki, you are so loved." Loki raised a brow and wiped her tears and lifted her head too look at Frigga. She had strangest feeling of déjà vu.

"Have you said that to me before?" She asked; her voice cracking. Frigga stayed silent for a moment then shrugged.

"I can't say that I have." She answered simply then began stroking Loki's raven locks. Loki sighed finally released herself from Frigga's grip. She wiped her face and walked away from the bed.

"Loki, don't doubt it for a second. Odin, Thor and I love you very much." Frigga started. "Anything else would be absurd."

'_But you'd be happier if I were a boy.'_ She quickly thought. Loki lowered her head; she turned to Frigga and shrugged.

"Okay." She said simply. Loki couldn't deal with her emotions outwardly anymore. Frigga smiled and got up from the bed. Hugging the girl tightly, she then proceeded to go to the door to make her exit.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Frigga whispered before leaving. Loki groaned loudly and threw herself on her bed. She began to question whether or not she would go through with her plan… Was Frigga saying true? Loki couldn't tell, as far as she knew she was abhorred by everyone. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

* * *

Loki glanced at herself in the mirror; she looked like a proper gentleman in this suit. It was baggy yes but she looked nice none the less. The only thing that had bothered her was her breasts which had seemed to grow because her binder wasn't working as well as it did in the summer. She grumbled to herself as she adjusted her tie. Her suit was black, underneath the blazer was a white dress shirt and the cherry on top was her dark green tie. She knew Odin had paid a pretty penny for this suit in question. This didn't deter her motives though. A knock came upon her door.

"Come in." She answered, not leaving the mirror. Through the reflection she spotted Frigga and Odin, dressed their best as well. Frigga actually stepped into her room.

"Looking good, son." Odin said in a monotone. Loki ignored him as she placed a dollop of gel in her hand and smoothed her hair back.

"Loki everybody is ready, we're going to drive over to town square together. How much more time do you need?" Frigga asked. Loki shrugged then turned to face the two.

"I have to go pickup Sigyn actually. She's waiting for me at her house, she's driving me there. You guys go on without me." She answered. Frigga nodded her head and left the room. Odin lingered as Loki made her way closer to the doorway. She looked in his direction and leant forward slightly as she raised a brow.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"You both are going to be taking over when I'm gone, you do realize that?" He asked. Loki's gaze lingered on her Father.

'_Yeah, but I'll be under Thor. As always, nobody thinks I can run things.'_

"Of course." She replied. Odin nodded and started to take his leave as well.

"Be prompt, I know it isn't for two more hours. But it's important to be there before it starts." He added before getting all the way down the hallway. Loki smirked and turned her head to look out the window. She watched closely as the three piled into Odin's car and made their way down the road. They made a final wave to Loki before doing so. She returned it; a sinister smirk appeared on her lips when she saw they were gone. Loki had no time to waste, she went into her closet and pulled out her milk crate and gas can. The night before she had packed her clothes for the deed in a plastic bag, she grasped it before making her way out of their home through the back door, exiting the back yard and entering the woods. She had a walk in store for her, but she was well prepared.

* * *

Mid-way through her walk in the woods she started to peel off the fancy suit she had received that morning. Starting with her blazer, she pulled it off and held it in her arms then she unfastened her tie and pulled it over her head. Loki began unbuttoning her white shirt, exposing her black tank top underneath. She finally took the shirt off and laid it on top of her blazer and tie. Loki finally stopped walking when she saw the high school in the horizon then took a glance at her watch. It was almost eleven thirty. She had time before lunch started. Thor's speech would start at one o' clock on the dot. Loki pulled off her dress pants and shoes. Loki looked downward at the spot; she saw the shovel she had placed in advance the night before. She quickly started to dig a hole. When she was done she began to dress herself. Loki put on her black cargo pants first, and then slipped on the combat boots. She was sure to tie the laces tightly. She then pulled on a hooded sweatshirt she brought, containing lighters in the pouch. Loki then put on the military jacket. She wished she could see herself. Finally, she placed the gas mask over her face, the lenses were dimmed. Like sunglasses or something, she didn't care. That would probably work in her favor at some point. Loki pulled her hood up, covering whatever part of her head the gas mask didn't cover. She was done; she neatly packed her dress clothes into the plastic bag then sealed it before tossing it in her hole and refilling it. Loki smirked underneath her mask then grabbed her crate and gas can and continued on her journey.

She finally made it behind the school. She glanced at the opening to the cellar of it. It was moments like this that she was glad she lived on the good side of town. Otherwise her plan would've involved more obstacles but here it was everything all open and easily accessible, almost like a present. Loki opened the cellar doors and carefully made her way inside with her milk crate. She then grabbed her gas can and closed the cellar doors and evaluated the basement itself. It was difficult, the space was dark. She wasn't prepared for that, Loki started to move aimlessly in the darkness. Hopefully at some point she'd find a way out. The tinted goggles of her gas mask definitely didn't help. After what had seemed to be ten or fifteen minutes of walking straight ahead Loki discovered a door. She tried to pry it open but it didn't budge. She cursed under her breath and glanced around once more. Loki took a step back and began to kick at the door, still no luck. She placed her hands on her hips and examined the door. She glanced around the area again; finally she noticed a hammer on the floor beside some other tools. Loki glanced between the two for a few seconds. She picked up the hammer then quickly slammed it next to the area by the door knob and repeated this action until a dent was formed. She turned the hammer on the other side and pierced the dent with it then pulled the hammer outward, created a small hole by the knob. Loki slid her hand through it and cringed slightly. She should've gotten gloves. That would've been a worthy investment. She turned the doorknob on the other side, finally opening the door. She chuckled quietly, reveling in her victory. Loki kicked the door more open and it revealed a staircase. Loki made her way up each step, dragging the milk crate along with her. When she reached the top of the stairs Loki opened the door slowly and peeked behind it. All it appeared to be was a storage room for the janitor or something. She quietly walked through it. Although the room was dimly lit she was better at getting to the exit this time which opened with a simple turn of the knob.

Loki had finally arrived to what appeared to be a hallway in the more abandoned section of the school. She wandered down the empty halls and glanced at her watch, it had almost been the end of the lunch period. Perfect timing, she reached the front of the lunch room. She wasn't stupid enough to peek in through the window; she could hear the students inside. There was no sign of teachers, which was also a good sign. She examined the hall before acting; she saw a fire alarm at the other end. That alone made her decipher how she would execute her plan. Loki ran over to that specific spot. She unscrewed the top of her gas can and started to walk across the hall and letting the liquid pour all over the floor.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing!?" She heard. She lifted her head, just as she had reached into her pocket to get her lighter Sif had appeared at the end of the hall. Loki wanted to snicker, but she stayed silent. Sif's face was pale with fear, this somehow tickled Loki. She couldn't help it, she knew it was wrong but there was no turning back now. She flicked the lighter a few times before the lighter finally ignited. Loki tossed the lighter and stepped back as the floor became engulfed with flames and Sif shrieked. Loki wanted so badly to laugh but she didn't. She remained still as the other girl glanced around in a panic. She reached for the fire alarm, just as Loki had hoped someone would. Loki quickly picked up one of the molotov cocktails from the crate and pulled out a new lighter. She lit it and tossed it in the direction of the fire alarm. The cocktail exploded on impact, Sif had ran before it met the wall.

She heard the sound of screams from the inside of the lunchroom. Loki rubbed her hands together as she started to walk down the hall towards the other side of the lunchroom. The gas in her can had been depleted, just as well. She still had plenty of molotov cocktails. She heard the sound of shrieks and the echoing of running feet. She didn't bother to turn. Just as she passed the double doors of the lunchroom a bunch of a kids burst through them in a panic. Loki stayed still as she watched them swarm into the hallway, running past her to the other side. Of course this would be for naught. Loki pulled out another cocktail and lit it she threw it on the ground and started to run further down the hall just as the other students screamed in fear. She heard various things along the lines of "Why are you doing this!?" but, Loki ignored it as she lit the next cocktail and threw it at the corner of the hallway. She watched as the flame burned bright, shocked that people were too busy panicking to try and stop her.

"Stop!" She heard. Perhaps her assumption was made too soon; she turned around to see Fandral and Hogun at the end of the hallway. Loki licked her lips under her mask as she pulled out the next cocktail, Hogun was running towards her at this point. Loki turned her head to see a group of students running their way. Loki threw the cocktail in their direction, and a chorus of shouts and cries were heard. Instead of coming for her Fandral and Hogun ran to their aid. Loki started to walk again she eyed the end of the hallway that she had started on, the fire was still burning bright but now administrators were trying to extinguish it. She chuckled a little as she lit her second to last molotov cocktail and threw it in their direction then proceeded to walk away as the string of screams echoed the hallway. The entire corridor had been burning. Loki admired her work for a moment. This was interrupted by her being hurtled to the ground. She cringed in pain as whoever tackled her attempted to turn her over and pull off her gas mask. Loki thought quickly and pulled out her lighter and placed it against the person's clothes until they ignited. She kicked the person off her and took a glance at the flaming individual when she stood. Her eyes widened behind her mask when she saw it was the assistant principal of the school. Loki took her final molotov cocktail and threw it against the already burning hallway. On impact the flames became more violent, causing people to focus on that instead of her. Loki quickly ran to the stairwell and descended into the gym where she knew she'd be able to get back to the cellar and ultimately out of the building. Loki was anxious, she could've been caught if she wasn't careful but when she got to the gym it was empty. She darted through it and ran into the hallway, trying to decipher where she'd find the cellar entrance. Loki ran down the hall in a sort of panic at this point. She was cursing herself in her mind. She should've at least tried to figure this out before. Loki ran into a corridor and examined the doors until she spotted one that an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign. She ran back and slammed into it until it budged, she wasn't very successful. Loki ran into a classroom, there was no time to waste. She crawled on one of the desks and pried open a window. The classroom was below ground level. She peered through it first to make sure no one would ambush her on the other side. When she saw the coast was clear Loki crawled through the window and onto the grass, exasperated. It was too soon for her to relax; she got up off the ground and started to run. Through her peripheral she could see the fire department and the police cars pulling up to the school. No time to check the damage, she had a date. Loki glanced at her watch as she ran; it was forty minutes after one. Perfect, when she finally reached her initial spot she stripped. This time she really stripped, down to nothing. Loki had been panting the entirety of the time since she left the building. Her anxiety was settling in because she knew she wasn't home free yet. When Loki was done undressing and gathering up her clothes she made a mad dash back to her family's house.

* * *

Luckily, the woods were the best place for her to be at the moment. She wasn't so much as crossed by any living person for the whole time that she was running. She slunk into their home through the back door and was quick to go into her room and hid her "armor" in her secret wall hole in her closet. Loki made her way into the guest bathroom; she knew nobody would be checking it anytime soon. She hopped into the shower and let the water run down her body. Loki felt powerful, like she had been recharged. She leant on the shower wall as the beads dripped down her face. She was still for a moment, realizing the deed she had done. Was anybody dead? Surely Thor had heard about the incident by now. All of the reporters and local television stations would most likely be circling their county's high school and stealing the spotlight from Thor. Just as she planned. Loki started to whimper and before she knew it she was sobbing uncontrollably in the shower. Why? She was torn; part of her didn't want to hurt Thor. She loved him more than anyone. But, it was so obvious that he didn't care for her the way she did. He was the favorite on all levels. Family, peers, even strangers. Loki quickly snapped out of her weep-a-thon when she remembered why she did it in the first place. With the deepest hate she secretly hoped that she was successful in burning her molesters alive. Loki continued in this line of thought when she thought of Thor again. Loki jumped out of the shower and walked out of the guest bathroom. She didn't bother to even to get a towel, she made her way into her room to get redressed and go to Sigyn's house to "pick her up".

* * *

Loki whistled as she made her way up Sigyn's walkway and rang the doorbell. She tapped her foot a few times as she glanced around the yard. Finally the door swung open revealing the blonde in a pencil skirt and a frilly sleeveless dress shirt. Loki raised a brow as she examined her.

"Hello, Love." She said as she slipped her hands in her pockets and stepped into the house. Sigyn's expression was that of fear.

"Loki, you were supposed to pick me up two hours ago what happened?" She squealed in concern. Loki examined the home as she spoke then finally turned to the shorter girl.

"Oh that? I thought taking a nap would be a good idea. Oh how wrong I was. I'm sorry darling." She sighed, placing a hand on Sigyn's face. The blonde was still uneasy.

"Loki, somebody attacked the school." She whimpered.

"What?" Loki leant forward and squinted to accentuate her faux surprise. Sigyn started to sniffle before she wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and brought her into an embrace. Loki awkwardly started to pat the girl's back.

"It's all over the news, some psycho in all black and a gas mask. The whole west wing was ablaze. It's so scary." She choked. Loki's expression remained stoic. She knew Sigyn couldn't see her face. Her eyes drifted away from the shorter girl and to her television in the living room. Loki broke the embrace and headed closer to it.

"We are here at East Mount Asgaurd High School where the entire west corridor, location of the cafeteria has been brutally attacked. They say the criminal in question was cocky yet silent. For every move they had, he was a step ahead." The reporter on the screen recited.

'_Cocky?'_ Loki thought, she screwed up her face a little bit. At this point Sigyn was standing beside her and watching as well.

"It's reported that no one is dead but eight people have been taken to the hospital and three of them- including the assistant principal- are in critical condition." The television added. At this point the news was simply cutting through shots of the inferno. Loki stared with a blank expression.

'_Hm, no harm done.' _Popped into her mind, after all nobody was killed, it could've been worse. Her attention turned back to the television when a student in a stretcher appeared on the screen.

"Me and my friends were sitting in the caf and we saw flames and smelled smoke so we tried running the other way but he was there and he threw these bottles of gas. We moved just in time but my friend has asthma so she couldn't go anywhere and she passed out and we were trapped." The girl rambled on. Loki was no longer interested.

"Loki?" Sigyn purred. She turned her head to face the blonde and raised a brow.

"I'm scared…" She continued. Loki grasped the girl by her arm and brought her close, holding her. Loki heard Sigyn sigh as she shivered. Loki decided to stroke her hair in the similar fashion her mother did to her.

"We should just be happy that we weren't there." Loki murmured as she began to stare at the TV screen again. The same girl appeared once more.

"If it wasn't for Hogun and his friends, I'd probably be dead…" She whispered, looking into the camera. Loki's insides felt like flames, the words echoed in her mind. Not only did these bastards live, but they helped everyone get out of the building it seemed. Loki let her malice brew but masked it for her girlfriend. Loki exhaled hard and pulled away from her, heading for the door.

"Come on. I want to make sure Thor is okay." Loki said, trying to sound honestly concerned but deep inside she needed his misery to band aid the results of her subpar school attack. After all, this was all to get a rise out of him in the first place. Was it not?

* * *

**A/N:**

DTR: Define The Relationship. I think it's a Midwestern term, I dunno. It's safe to assume this story takes place in bumblefuck. Anyways-

I know it was long and wordy in this chapter so thank you, thank you, thank youuuu for reading this. And thanks for being such good sports and hanging in there for so long. Did you like it? Leave a review telling me what you liked c: Did you hate it?! Tell me what you hate about it! Honestly, here your opinions are valued. And thanks to all you guys who did review. I love you guys, not ready for a committed relationship, but I love you :3

See you next Friday!


	7. Chapter 7: But, she wasnt expecting this

**A/N:** I was afraid I wasn't going to get this chapter in on time. Anyways thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all the beauties that reviewed chapter six and tell me what you think of the new story summary and the image… and what you think about the chapter itself. YOUR OPINION IS VALUED. Thanks guys. Enjoy it.

* * *

Sigyn and Loki drove to the town square. Sigyn was a slow driver; Loki wondered how the girl had even received her learner's permit. At that point all she could dwell on was how she couldn't wait to get a permit of her own. When they finally reached the square, Loki and Sigyn made their way to the court buildings where the press conference would've been held. Much to Loki's pleasure the media had almost deserted the area.

"Loki, why aren't you working with your father?" Sigyn asked softly. Loki resisted the urge to slap the blonde across the face. She turned her head slowly and shrugged slightly, her face screwing up a bit.

"I don't know. I'm just not interested in politics." She answered. There was a small crowd when Sigyn and Loki arrived to the Lobby. Loki had been to the court building often in her lifetime so she knew exactly where her family had been. On their way inside she saw the empty podium on the steps. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the reactions Thor and Odin probably had when they first heard of the attack. Sigyn stayed silent, Loki must've hinted that she had been uninterested in conversing at the moment. Loki felt it was important to revel in the moment and that required silence. Loki's slender fingers met the doorknob and opened the office door. Loki's eyes drifted from the floor and up to the faces of her family members. Loki could hear Thor's foot tapping against the office floor, and his face was that of discontent and concern. She wanted to grin but she maintained her composure. The next visage was that of her father's. Odin's expression didn't change often but his face read calm. This irritated Loki; hopefully his words would be more of a savor from her actions. What was only about twenty seconds of staring felt like years. Time zoomed back to normal when Frigga ran to Loki, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh Loki, you're alright." She cooed. Loki's eyes returned to Thor's face and for a second their eyes met. She lowered her emerald hues in embarrassment. Finally Loki broke from the embrace and made her way to Odin and Thor. She noticed Heimdall was present as well.

"Frigga, you should give young Sigyn a tour of the courthouse." Odin suggested quietly. She nodded and motioned for the short girl to follow her. They exited and the four exchanged glances for a moment.

"The press conference can be postponed to next Wednesday but we'd be going over budget, sir." Heimdall muttered, his eyes glued to his blackberry.

"It's too soon. We need to make a statement about the attack." Odin replied. Loki stepped away from the group and leant on the wall by a bookcase. She crossed her arms as she observed their expressions. Odin seemed calmer than Thor, it wasn't what she had hoped but it did the job.

"Heimdall, send a mass email to the rest of our team. It would help to be sure that we all are on the same page. The town needs to know that we sympathize." He added. Thor moved away from the desk and began to pace. Loki smirked slightly from the sight, she was somehow excited by seeing him all riled up. She cleared her throat and returned her neutral expression when she realized she was feeling a bit turned on. A wave of nausea rushed over her form and she lowered her head as she gulped.

"I think it'd be best if we let our minds rest for now. Everyone is concerned about their children's wellbeing." Odin said as he watched Thor move. Thor shook his head and made his way out of the office. Odin and Heimdall exchanged glances before Odin took his leave as well. Loki saw that as her cue to depart but she was stopped by Heimdall.

"It's strange, how late you got here. What took you so long?" He muttered. Loki gave a faux smile and shrugged.

"My girlfriend and I got caught up in traffic when the school was attacked." Loki replied with a shrug. Heimdall's brown eyes narrowed. She turned her body slightly as she raised her brow at him.

"I sense your hand in this Loki. Your disappearance is no coincidence." He added in a whisper. Loki's heart skipped a beat. She knew she was cunning; she could probably lie her way through this interrogation and fool Sigyn into becoming her alibi. At that moment a woman opened the office door, obviously frazzled.

"Heimdall, correct?"

"Yes, what is it?" He answered quickly. The woman gulped and stepped more into the office, staring at Heimdall with eyes of sympathy.

"Your sister Sif was one of the victims of the attack. You should get to the hospital as soon as possible." She said finally. Loki unknowingly started to grin.

'_Ah-ha, not all was lost_' She thought to herself, she lifted her head to glance up at Heimdall once more. He was glaring at her. Loki's grin faded as she lowered her head once more.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything is okay." She grumbled, wiping her mouth and flicking her nose. Heimdall stared at her for a moment before going through the door hurriedly. Loki exhaled hard when he was finally gone.

"That was close." She muttered.

* * *

"But people could've died! Sif was in the hospital!" Thor's voice boomed from Odin's study. Therein were Thor, Loki and Odin. Loki awkwardly leant on the wall of the study, in a similar fashion to the way she had leant in the office earlier that day while Thor and Odin stood face to face. Loki crossed her arms after rolling up the sleeves of her collared shirt. Thor's tie had been loosened and his shirt was unbuttoned exposing part of his tanned chest. God only knew why he didn't finish undressing when he came home. Their father stayed dressed in his own suit. Odin was probably used to wearing those types of clothes regularly.

"That's not the point. The point is nobody was hurt but we can still inform the masses our deepest sympathy." Odin answered calmly. Thor's face was turning red. Loki raised a brow as she glanced between the two of them while they exchanged words.

"No, we should've made a statement then and there! We were already at the court building; we could've proceeded with the conference with our opinions and then promised the people that we'd get to the bottom of this!" Thor shouted. Odin shook his head as the younger male spoke.

"Politics don't work like that Thor." He answered simply. Loki sighed a little. It was true, they could not comment on the event so soon. Tomorrow would be a better time, but while it's happening would've just looked stupid and suspicious. Loki could see that Thor didn't want to hear that. That was always the thing with Thor, he was always ready to run into something and he was hasty to make decisions instead of being couth and considering his options.

"Well that is what's wrong with our approach then! We don't tell people what they need to hear! And we'd just be telling the truth, right?!"

"'_We_' don't do anything, Thor. _You're_ an intern. A fairly recent one at that. "Odin growled. The room fell silent and Loki's eyes widened. She'd never seen Thor and Odin interact in such a way. Regrettably, it was bothering her. Thor was the favorite, the perfect child. Odin had never spoken so sternly to her older brother before. Did her actions really leave a personality altering impact on Odin? It was just a little bit of fire after all.

The silence was broken by a growl that exited Thor's lips. He stomped as he made his way out of the study, leaving Loki and Odin alone together. She got up from the wall and quickly followed behind him. She had lost sight of him when she entered the hallway. Loki cautiously made her way into the living room and glanced around. It was empty. Frigga had been at the hospital tending to the victims. Loki made her way to the front door and opened it slightly, spotting Thor on the steps of the front porch. She slipped out the house and started to approach Thor.

"What?" He grunted. Loki smirked a little and cleared her throat. She returned to her stoic expression before moving closer.

"You seemed pissed." She answered in a monotone. Thor sighed hard and lowered his head. She finally took a seat beside him and slipped a hand in her dress pants pocket as she gazed at him. Even in his anger Thor had somehow managed to be more attractive than ever. The sun was setting and his skin seemed to glow against the orange and purple sky. Loki cleared her throat again; she didn't feel like making herself throw up at the moment.

"I just don't understand why I couldn't tell everyone that everything would be taken care of. I mean, somebody attacking the school? That's serious, now I'm just pissed off and worried at the same time. And it's like Dad doesn't even see how dangerous this is…" Thor started to rant. Loki simply nodded her head as he spoke.

"I think you're right Thor." Loki muttered her lie. She knew he was wrong. She knew he was acting like an over emotional idiot. So why was she feeding him this lie? She couldn't stop herself. She had caused him enough misery for the day but she craved more. "Odin doesn't understand. If somebody would've died, people would be asking questions. And if you just allow those questions to hang in the air your credibility is compromised. So the campaign would be compromised." She continued. The words poured from her lips like a running faucet. Thor nodded; Loki's words were invading his mind. It seemed she was leaving seeds that would grow later, she wasn't sure how soon or late the growing would occur. It seemed now her life was centered over sabotaging Thor's life. And she didn't even feel guilty about it.

"You're right… he doesn't give a shit." Thor sighed angrily. Loki leant in closer to her older brother.

"I think you should do something to try and one up any competitors. Any politician can tell the media they feel bad about such a tragedy. But the people would vote for somebody who actually found out who it was." Loki added. This was like suicide. What If Thor found out she did it? Something in the back of her mind assured her that this wouldn't happen. But what was her goal at this point? Was it to embarrass Thor further? Would she even succeed at this? Thor smoothed out his slacks before standing to his feet and going up the steps.

"I need to go calm myself down. I'm gonna go masturbate." He said quickly before going inside of the house. Loki's eyes widened from his words. Did he realize what he had said? Or was Thor just kidding? Loki turned around quickly and watched Thor through their window. The tall blonde grinned at her before fully turning around and heading down the hallway towards his bedroom. Loki started to shake her head as she turned her body forward once more. She felt a sharp pain surge into her ribs, Loki cringed. Was the source from the thought of Thor masturbating or all the running she had done? She got up from the porch soon and made her way into their home as well. Loki speed walked into the hallway, heading for her own bedroom. She halted from the sound of slapping or moist sliding. Loki assumed the worst but for whatever reason, she continued towards the sound. Loki finally found the source of the noise. It was radiating from her older brother Thor's bedroom. She swallowed hard before bringing herself to lean on the door. In a chain reaction the door flew open. Thankfully Loki had been holding on to the door knob. The noise did not cease, it sounded wet and almost disgusting at this point. Her green hues ascended to see her practically naked older brother. He was facing away from the door. Loki assumed his right hand was tightly wrapped around his penis because he was rubbing himself furiously. He hadn't even noticed her presence yet. Loki gulped, she was compelled to watch. She heard him grunt in pleasure periodically. What seemed to be a minute of staring felt like hours as she felt her nether regions heat up. There was no avoiding her gag reflex at this point, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Loki's body filled with disgust, fear and oddly arousal. At this point Thor slowly started to turn his head, not ending his vigorous hand movements. His eyes finally met hers and he smirked a little as he let out another moan. Loki's eyes went even wider and she quickly slammed the door closed. She ran down the hall into her bedroom and closed the door. Loki started to hyperventilate as she made her way to her bed. She unbuttoned her trousers and slipped her hand in between her legs over her underwear. The heat radiating from her was overwhelming. She wanted to die, Loki started to dry heave consecutively. With no luck, today she didn't vomit. But, she still felt sick. She was certain she must've been hallucinating, Loki curled up into a ball over her sheets. She closed her eyes in an attempt to take her mind off of her catching Thor in the act.

* * *

Loki opened her eyes, her body felt hot. This irritated her; the summer had been over for weeks now. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. Loki got up from her bed and opened the door, initially this was difficult. Loki had noticed her reflection in the window was that of a male. So that was it. She had been dreaming again, hopefully things wouldn't get too strange.

Loki's eyes wandered downward to his underwear. He licked his lips as he stared at the bulge that sat in his boxer briefs. Loki's head ascended once more as his hands wondered towards his male torso At this point Loki was sighing and recollecting what had happened earlier. Loki's slim hand slid into the front of his briefs. He firmly took hold of his cock, caressing the shaft. His penis started to harden almost instantly as he licked his lips and slowly started to stroke it. Loki shivered for a moment. He didn't want to be hasty in his actions but the pleasure was unbearable, he longed for an orgasm. Loki let go of his shaft and tenderly began to rub his head with his thumb. He felt a bit of pre-cum drip from his slit. Loki shuddered as he placed his hand on the wall beside the window so he could lean on it. He moaned loudly as he started to pump his shaft again as the pleasurable sensation rippled through out his lower body. Loki wasn't being quiet about it either, he was moaning consecutively. He stifled his rubbing motions for a moment as he started to pant.

"What are you doing in here?" He heard from behind him. Loki turned to look. Thor stood in his doorway. Loki quickly turned away. His face felt hot from blushing. He whimpered as he attempted to put his member back into his boxer briefs but Thor's hand had stopped him.

"No, don't stop now." He muttered in the raven haired male's ear. Loki shivered as he stood still. Thor took the initiative to start rubbing Loki's cock again and with that Loki cried out in pleasure. Thor was relentless as he stroked the younger male's penis. Loki heard the sound of a zipper behind him; he turned his head slightly as he moaned. Thor had still not let go of his cock and his strokes were moving faster now. He heard Thor spit into his free hand. Loki whimpered again.

"I've been dying to get inside you all day." Thor whispered as he started to lower Loki forward, letting him lean over his desk. The blonde parted Loki's legs as he pulled his boxer briefs lower down them. Finally Thor entered Loki's hole and continued to jerk him off. Loki cringed in pleasure as he gripped his desk. Initially Thor's thrusts were slow and teasing. Suddenly Thor let out a loud moan and started to pump deeper into the younger male. Loki whined in ecstasy and shivered from Thor's touch. Soon Loki could hear Thor's lower body slapping against his. Loki had already came all over the older male's hand and at this point his cock was throbbing. Loki writhed in pleasure as Thor pounded his hole mercilessly. Thor gripped the raven haired male's hips as he started to piston faster into him. Loki's toes curled as he felt himself coming again. Loki lifted his head to see their yard engulfed in flames. Loki wanted to panic but the pleasure hindered his focus. He tried to tell Thor to look but his words came out as moans instead. In that instant Thor pulled out of the skinnier male and turned him over on his back. Thor had been perspiring as well. The blonde quickly entered Loki once more and started to thrust deeper and deeper into his hole. Loki bit down on his lower lip as he wrapped his arms around Thor's frame as best as he could, scratching the other male's back as he fucked him so brutally. Loki began to come on his pale stomach as Thor gripped Loki's waist and shoulder tight. Loki's knees felt weak as a wave of warmth filled his throbbing hole. Thor started to come inside of him but swiftly pulled out halfway through and let the rest of his seed expel on Loki's stomach. Loki breathed hard as he stared up at the blonde Adonis.

"Fuck me again." He moaned breathlessly. Thor gazed down at him and lean forward, bringing his face closer to Loki's. He closed his eyes as he moved close as well.

"Loki, Thor?" He heard from the hallway. The two halted and lifted their heads to look to see who the figure had been.

* * *

Loki screamed as she sat up in bed, finally awaking from her dream. Loki could feel her privates throbbing, it made her uneasy. She glanced around her bedroom then at the very spot by her window that Thor had been fucking her on in her dream. Loki's face screwed up in anger as she got up from her bed. Loki shouted in anger as she started to throw and smash various items in her room. She was tired of the torture her mind was bequeathing her. She didn't know how else to react but to be angry at this point. Loki made her way to her desk and slid everything off in one violent motion. All but one thing, a photo of her and Thor. Loki grasped it and stared at it hard for a moment. She growled as she threw it down, hearing it shatter from between her feet. Loki hyperventilated as she stood still. Eventually she lowered her head to see the cracked photo frame with the picture inside of it. Loki squatted downward to pick it up and stared at it for a moment. Breathing angrily, she gazed at the picture.

"I'm okay guys. Really." She heard from the outside. Loki looked up quickly and tossed the picture to the floor as she exited her room. Making her way into the hallway and walking towards the door to the backyard. She peeked through the window. She caught a glance of Hogun, Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Thor sitting on the back porch. Thor was casually sipping a beer while his friends surrounded him. The voice he had heard from before was that of Sif's. Her arm had been in a cast resting in a sling. Loki chuckled a little.

"I'm really thinking about this thing Loki said earlier…"

"Shit, here we go." Fandral muttered.

"No it made sense. She said the only way to one up our opponents would be to find out about the person attacked." Thor said before taking another sip from his beer. Hogun scoffed.

"I think we should go try and figure out how they got there in the first place." Thor continued. The other's stayed silent as they exchanged glances.

"Well, I was sort of hoping we were going to go get something to eat…?" Volstagg whined. Sif rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside Thor, she was tilting her head as she stared at him. Loki could feel her blood boiling.

"Well it's settled then. I'm going to the school to find some clues." Thor said quickly, throwing down his bottle and letting it shatter into pieces on the lawn. At this point Loki cringed from the sight, and immediately ran out the back door to meet with the others. She passed the group and went directly to Thor and grasped his forearm. He stank of alcohol.

"No, don't." She said sternly. He stared at her for a moment.

"Loki, you said it yourself."

"Yeah but-"She paused. She didn't want to say she was lying. She sighed angrily as she let go of him and glanced at his friends. Were they morons as well? It seemed so. They didn't have the sense to stop him.

"I don't know, I'm pretty curious myself. I'm willing to go with you, Thor." Hogun grumbled as he hopped off the back porch and slowly made his way to the woods. Thor grinned and glanced between the others.

"What about you guys?" Fandral and Volstagg shrugged and followed behind. Sif eyed the dark woods and then Thor. She sighed then started to walk as well. Loki had her arms crossed at his point. These people were idiots.

"Come on Loki… Please?" Thor asked quietly. Loki rolled her eyes as she headed inside. She heard a disappointed sound come from behind her in return she groaned.

"I'll catch up with you guys." She said loudly as she went inside.

* * *

Loki had jogged through the woods towards the figures she had believed to be Thor and his friends. She heaved as she finally caught up with them. They were close to the school, she was concerned but she knew all would go well.

"All I remember was the guy's gas mask to be honest." Sif sighed as she limped alongside Thor. Loki noticed she had cut her blonde ends since her hair had been growing back as black. Loki still couldn't understand why that was happening. For as long as she knew Sif she was a blonde. It was a peculiar sight to see the girl as a brunette now. Thor's friends didn't dare speak a word to Loki, even though she could feel that they wanted to. As they finally approached the school they made their way to the front entrance. Loki didn't bother to correct them, she let the wander aimlessly toward the taped off wing of the school.

Initially Thor couldn't get the doors to open, but eventually his strength prevailed over the locked door. Loki felt the jealousy swim through her blood. She couldn't even make the doors budge no matter how hard she had tried earlier. It was unfair how strong Thor was. They all stepped into the moist and charred remains of the west wing of their high school. Hogun shook his head angrily.

"We almost had him, but he threw one of his cocktails at a group of kids. Like a coward." He scoffed. Loki narrowed her eyes in his direction. She wasn't a coward. Since when was being cunning the equivalent of cowardice? She remained silent to prevent her from giving herself away. Thor glanced at the wet ground. Their feet swished and stepped on the left over remnants of glass. Still no notable clues could be found.

"When I first saw him, he was over by this corridor." Sif limped ahead of the group towards the charred wall. "And he looked at me, and then he threw a lighter…" She added. They all lowered their heads to check the floor. Loki cursed herself in her mind. She couldn't let them find her lighters. Thankfully the wing had been dark so it was extremely difficult to see anything. Thor groaned, something about how should've brought a flashlight.

"It wouldn't matter anyways, you're drunk." Loki grumbled as she kicked at the watery linoleum. The others lifted their heads quickly and seemed to glare at her in the darkness. All but Thor anyways, she shrugged. Obviously not remorseful of her statement.

"Ah! Guys, over here!" Thor shouted from down the hall. The group quickly ran after him. Loki slowly approached as well. Her eyes widened

'_Fuck' _she thought to herself from the sight alone. There sat one of her lighters. The group had circled around the light and peered hard at it.

"Would we get in trouble if we moved it? This is technically the scene of a crime." Volstagg asked anxiously. Loki bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced between the others. She had to think of a way to distract them so she could swipe the lighter. Suddenly Thor grunted as he reached downward, he paused. Loki and the others lifted their heads from the sound of sirens. Loki let out a small sigh of relief, but her eyes widened when she realized the police were entering the corridor. They shined their flashlights on Thor as they ran into the hallway.

"Drop it or you'll be charged with theft!" The officer yelled. Loki gulped as she watched Thor stand once more, raising his arms so that his hands were visible. Loki stepped back and resisted the urge to make a run for it. The officers gathered around their group as they began to cuff her older brother.

"He smells like alcohol sir." She heard one of them mutter. "How old are you son?" Another asked.

"Eighteen…" He whispered. A hint of shame in his voice. Time sped up when she noticed the other's being cuffed too. And eventually she was handcuffed and escorted out of the school and to a large police van. The group was piled in and all they could be was silent. Loki slouched in the car seat as she sighed.

"Isn't that Heimdall?" Fandral said loudly. He was seated by the window. They all lifted their heads to look as well. Loki gulped as she looked at the older man speaking to the police. She noticed his eyes wandering to the van where they had sat. Thor started to shake his head angrily.

"I don't understand! We weren't doing anything wrong and all of the sudden we're the ones getting arrested! What is this? Bullshit day?" He shouted as he squirmed in his seat. Sif scooted closer to Thor and rubbed against him in an attempt to comfort him. Loki rolled her eyes; she was ready to be taken away already. Finally the police entered the van and started to drive them away from the scene.

* * *

"Hey Dad. Thor and I are in jail and…" Loki started uneasily. She wasn't all that nervous for herself more for Thor. He was of age, so he'd have a harder time and if Odin didn't come to get them he'd spend the night in jail. She heard her father sigh over the phone.

"And…"

"I'm on my way." She heard him grunt before the dial tone resonated in her ears. She hung up the phone and looked to the police officers. They grasped her forearm and led her back to the cell where the others had sat. The officer slid the door open and allowed Loki to step inside. They then signaled Thor to exit and he obliged. Loki watched closely as Thor and the officers made their way down the hall. Probably to record his finger prints no doubt. Suddenly Loki spotted Heimdall from down the hall. He speedily made his way towards their cell and shook his head. The officer opened the cell and looked to him.

"I'm here for Sif." He said lowly, pointing at the brunette. Sif stood and slowly stepped out and stood beside him. "Thanks again for calling me before you all left Loki. It's unfortunate that the police took so long to arrive. Don't worry; it won't affect your records. Thor and Loki's reputation on the other hand…" Heimdall trailed off before grasping Sif's arm and leading her down the hallway. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg glared at Loki for a moment.

"You called Heimdall before we left?" Hogun growled.

"Thor was acting stupid and drunk. What did you expect me to do?"

"Not be a snitch." Fandral replied quickly.

"He could be tried as an adult. Imagine if he actually took anything. He'd be screwed. I did what I thought was best." Loki said angrily. "I didn't know he was going to call the police. I thought he was just going to tell my Dad." Loki continued. They didn't stop glaring at her. Loki didn't regret her actions. She believed she was just and was for once looking out for Thor.

"Well, you couldn't have been more wrong…" Hogun chimed in. Loki scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Staring down the hall she spotted Odin coming over to the cell. Loki sighed as she lowered her head. She just wanted to go home at this point. She groaned as she stared at the tiles of the jail cell.

* * *

The car was silent on the drive home. Loki sat in the middle of the backseat, staring at Thor's blonde hair as they drove down the street. The silence was almost torture. She took at glance at Odin in the mirror, his face like stone. Her eyes drifted to Thor's face, he looked even more angry than he did when they had first been arrested. She wondered if Sif had told him about her telling Heimdall. Probably not. Loki was still worried. When they pulled into the driveway Loki quickly opened the door and ran inside. Odin and Thor were close behind. When they all finally entered the house Loki made her way toward her bedroom but something stopped her.

"What is happening to you? Are you even thinking?" She heard Odin yell. Loki paused and turned to look from the hall. Odin and Thor were on opposite ends of the living room. She gulped as she quietly observed.

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm thinking. It's you who doesn't care about anything. You don't care about me or Loki and you obviously don't care about the people of this town." Thor shouted, his words resonated in their home.

"I don't care about you? I just bailed you out of jail. This by the way is not a positive extracurricular on your Ivy League applications. I should've let you stay in there. Maybe then you would've actually learned something." Loki covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything and bringing attention to herself. She started to shiver as she watched the two. She thought watching Thor and Odin argue was upsetting before, that was nothing compared to this. Thor angrily moved closer to their father.

"I definitely learned something today. I learned the real reason you haven't been able to win an election all these years. Maybe I don't want to follow in your footsteps anymore. I don't think I can bear the burden of being a failure."

"A failure?" Odin repeated. Loki choked, and the room fell silent. Her actions were beginning to snowball into more and more chaos. She wasn't sure if she was overwhelmed with gladness or felt guilty.

"I am a failure, Thor. I've failed in raising you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that despite the years you've been alive you still act like a spoiled child, not expecting any consequences for your actions." Odin spoke slowly. She could see the pain welling up into Thor's eyes. In that moment she could sense his heart breaking, it was a pain that she knew she couldn't deliver to him. Words were being exchanged, but surely neither of them meant any of it, right? Loki decided it was time to interfere but their arguing hindered her decision.

"I think you're an idiot." Thor said quickly.

"I was an idiot to think that you were mature enough to do anything of substance for this family… Get out."

"What?" Thor tilted his head. Loki's eyes widened and she quickly stepped into the scene.

"I said get out of my house, since I'm such an idiot." Odin growled.

"You can't kick me out!" Thor yelled. "I'm your son!" He added quickly, moving closer to his father and hovering over him. Odin quickly pushed Thor away.

"I said get out! You're eighteen; it's time for you to leave. And don't come back, I'll call the police if you do!" He yelled angrily. "Get out of my house!" Odin added. At this point Loki found herself whimpering, now her heart was breaking. She returned to her stoic expression before stepping in between the two men.

"Father, please!" Were the only words that managed to exit her lips. He glanced over to her angrily. His blue hues like lasers; if they actually were she would be dead.

"Go to your room Loki!" He yelled at her. Loki jumped a little as she lowered her head. Loki stepped away from them and stood in silence once more.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" He yelled finally, turning to Thor again. "You think you can just run around, drinking. Gallivanting on a crime scene! Getting arrested! Here's your wakeup call Thor Olsen!" He yelled as he made his way to Thor, grabbing the male by his arms and attempting to bring him to their front door. Of course the two struggled between each other but eventually Odin prevailed. He pushed Thor out of the door and out on the front porch. He swiftly locked the door and closed the curtains as he stormed away from the scene. Loki ran into the hallway towards her bedroom and went to her window, watching Thor closely but managing to maintain her neutral expression. She stood by the window and stared outside. Thor had been dusting himself off before making his way to his truck and getting inside. She watched as he turned on the ignition and raised his head to look at her. Loki sighed when their eyes met. Thor's face was coated with despair as he finally started to back out of the driveway and ultimately driving away from the house. Loki whimpered when she saw his truck disappear down the road.

Loki turned away from her window as she started to whimper. She was only able to properly express how she felt when she was alone. Loki felt the tears pool up at the bottom of her eyes, when she blinked they started to run down her face. Loki was sobbing at this point. She wanted to hurt him but she didn't want this to happen. Everything had gone out of control now and ultimately she was paying for it. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off finally as she cried. Her room was still in ruin from her livid outburst earlier she started to cry harder. She heard her door squeak, with moist eyes she turned to see Odin in her doorway.

"I had to do it Loki. He was being reckless." He said solemnly. Loki quickly stood and took a firm grasp of her door handle, she wiped her eyes before glaring at Odin and without saying anything she slammed the door closed.

* * *

Loki speedily made her way to her locker. She still had a headache from what had transpired the night before. She wasn't sure what to make of Odin's actions. She'd never seen Thor actually get punished before. When Frigga came home she wailed and sobbed all night long. Loki couldn't bear to hear her mother in so much pain. She was only trying to ruin Thor's big day and get revenge, she wasn't sure if she was actually aiming to ruin his life. The deed was done, nobody had seen Thor since last night. She had been looking and listening around. No sign of him anywhere, for all she knew he could be on the other side of town by now. South Miguard- It wasn't exactly a very nice place to live in. She knew that much, the slums if you will- before you got to North Migaurd county where all the super wealthy people lived. Loki was concerned for her brother but simultaneously relieved. With Thor gone she didn't have a shadow to live in, or did she?

"Walk me to chemistry?" She heard from beside her. Loki turned her head to see Sigyn standing beside her. Loki sighed hard and wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and began to walk down the hall with her. Thor's possible whereabouts still bouncing around in her mind.

* * *

Loki's mind was obviously elsewhere. It was apparent that she didn't care either way whether or not she passed the class. With Sigyn as a lab partner she probably would pass though. The blonde was quite skilled in science, and Loki had taken notice of it in their last few classes. Sigyn dreamily mixed the chemicals and recorded the information before glancing over to Loki. She had been leaning her head on her hand and staring out into the window. For once she was willing to speak to Thor's drones, perhaps they knew where he was.

"You can just copy my lab report if you want." Sigyn whispered. Loki turned her head to glance at the shorter girl. Loki's eyes widened for a moment.

"Do you know how to make chloral nitrate?" She stuttered a little when she mentioned the chemical compound. Why didn't Loki think to ask before? Now she could use Sigyn for her chemistry needs. Sigyn raised a brow before giggling.

"That's like, a drug. Why would you need that?" She asked innocently. Loki cleared her throat for a moment before standing up straight.

"Well, all of this sad shit happening. I just want to try it, y'know? Do you know how to make it?" Loki repeated. They were silent for a moment. Sigyn shrugged before moving closer to Loki.

"Well sure. It shouldn't be all that hard." Sigyn smirked a little as she picked up two beakers. Loki returned the smirk as she gazed at the shorter blonde.

"By the end of the period?"

"Are we going to share it?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are we gonna share it, baby?" She asked again. Loki stayed silent.

"Of course." Loki lied before pressing her lips on Sigyn's forehead. She broke the forehead smooch as she went back to sit on her own stool. Sigyn was blushing at this point.

"It'll be done by the end of the class. I already finished the lab." Sigyn said quickly as she started to scribble a formula on a piece of paper. Loki looked away at that point. She was pleased with how easily she could make people do things, from Thor's acting out to Sigyn making the chloral nitrate for her. Her lying seemed to be more of a skill than anything else as the days went on. Before she knew it the period was over, and Sigyn was shuffling to complete the mixture without their teacher noticing. The lab began to empty and Loki and Sigyn were the only students left. Sigyn made a swift motion, placing something in her bag and exiting, dragging Loki along with her.

She brought Loki to her locker and glanced around at the crowd of students. The section of the school she had burned was boarded off now and the halls were a lot more crowded. Sigyn brought Loki close and slipped the sealed mixture into her backpack. Loki smirked as she stared down at the girl, she leant forward and kissed her deeply as she pressed the shorter girl against the locker.

"You're saving it for us, right?" She whispered as she broke from the kiss. Loki shrugged as she pressed her body against Sigyn's.

"Of course, next week." She lied. She laid a final kiss on the blonde's lips before abandoning her by her locker. Her lips curled in a triumphant smirk as she made her way down the hall. Now she'd get the answers she always felt she deserved.

* * *

Loki wasn't hasty in using the compound. She waited until the weekend when she knew she and Odin would be alone. Loki slowly walked to the kitchen, she had already been brewing coffee. The chloral nitrate sat in her jeans pocket as she prepared Odin's favorite cup for serving. When the coffee was done brewing she poured it, and added a few sugars and no cream. She knew Odin liked his coffee black. The finishing touch would be a few pours of the compound concocted by Sigyn. Hopefully it would actually work. Loki mixed the coffee with a spoon for a few seconds before resting it in her palm and making her way to Odin's study. She licked her lips and moved slowly, being certain that should wouldn't let any of the coffee spill. When she finally reached the door she knocked with her free hand for a moment and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" She heard Odin call out from the other side. Loki licked her lips once more as she pressed her ear against the door.

"It's Loki. I brought you coffee." She replied. Silence lingered for a few seconds before one of the spoke again.

"Come in." Odin answered, breaking the silence. A crowd cheered in Loki's mind as she pushed the large wooden door open and made her way to Odin's desk. She placed the coffee cup on the table and carefully slid it across to him. Loki then took a seat in front of Odin's desk and stared.

"Thank you." He muttered as he took a long gulp. Loki smirked a little for a moment then regained her composure. Her plan was going swimmingly as usual, what could go wrong?

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Odin said as he shuffled through papers on his desk. Loki stayed silent for a moment as she gulped. She was quiet until she had observed that his coffee cup was empty. If the compound wasn't in his system at that point, she wasn't sure how long it would take. She took a leap of faith when she noticed his eyes glossing over a bit.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly. "What's wrong with me?"

"What? Why would I hate you?" Odin answered quickly. He then started to rub his temples as she sighed.

"Ever since I was a child, you've never shown me that you loved me. You've always had you attention on everyone but me. What did I do? It's because I was born a girl, isn't it?"

"Don't be foolish, your gender is irrelevant to me." Odin groaned, rubbing his head more furiously now.

"Then why did you treat me like it was? And why did you tell Thor I couldn't join the campaign."

"I know at times I may seem callous but, I do love you Loki. And that was politics; you of all people should be able to understand that." Loki lowered her head and sighed.

"You show Thor that you love him all the time…" She whispered as she stared at the carpet of the study.

"Thor is my first born, that was different."

"How!? How was it different?" Loki shouted as she stood to her feet. She was beginning to grow weary of his lies, or rather his excuses. There was no excuse for her treatment as a child and even now.

"I wasn't expecting you! He was planned." He yelled in returned. The house fell silent as Loki stared hard at the weary Odin in front of her.

"What?" She whimpered.

"I was expecting Thor, but then you came! I wasn't expecting you! All my life I had prepared myself for a son. My boy, and then Frigga brought you home and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to treat you! You were the flaw in my plan! Throughout our lineage, an Olsen gets married and his wife births a son and then that son got married and had a son. So on, and so forth but, you came! I loved you, but something like you has never happened in our history!" Loki was whimpering even more visibly at this point as she slammed her fists down on the desk.

"I knew it! You didn't even want me! And it's because I was born a girl!"

"I told you it's not because you're a girl…" Odin's eyes seemed to get heavy. Loki watched as he stood to his feet, he stumbled towards his door but narrowly missed it. He leant on the wall and panting, Odin had appeared to be sweating profusely at this point. Loki didn't pay any mind to it. She followed behind him angrily.

"Then why?"

"I just… didn't want you to feel different. So I avoided you." He sighed as he slid down the wall.

"What? Why?" She twisted up her face in confusion. Loki watched Odin land on the ground and she squatted down beside him. "Why would I feel different?" She asked again but Odin was too busy shivering. Loki felt a wave of fear shuffle through her being. Odin's eyes were closing now and she was becoming more worried. She tried shaking him but he didn't budge. She tested his pulse, he was still breathing and his blood was still pumping but he wouldn't wake.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad?" She sniffled as she shook him wildly. He wasn't moving anymore. "Fucking Sigyn." She whimpered as her eyes welled up. She tried shaking Odin a few times again but it was no use. Loki was in a panic at this point, what if she had killed Odin? She knew that the compound was dangerous but she figured it wasn't that serious. If it was used as a drug after all, Loki began to hyperventilate as she ran to Odin's office phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, nine-one-one emergency, how may I help you?" The voice on the other line sighed.

"It's my Dad. He just passed out! He's lying on the floor of his office and he won't get up. We need an ambulance." She choked on every other word as her face dripped many fluids due to her fear.

"We're on our way." The voice replied quickly. Loki's eyes wandered to her father on the floor. She ran to him rested hand on his forehead, leaving the phone of the hook. She crouched down beside him and stared in concern.

* * *

Loki hated hospitals despite the fact that her Mother worked in one. She sat in the plastic seats placed by the patient's rooms. Frigga had taken Odin's case and entered his room for diagnosis almost forty minutes before. Loki bit her lip and tapped her foot as she waited for Frigga's return. She was worried, what if they pumped his stomach and found the chloral nitrate? Hopefully it would go down differently. Loki's eyes stared to wander though the pale white hallway. The hospital only made her feel miserable. It was inexplicable. Loki let out a long exhale as she gazed at the ticking white clock on the wall. Time had been going by slower than usual in her mind.

"He's unconscious; they're going to run blood work on him." She heard from behind her. She knew it was Frigga. Her footsteps had resonated into the hall before she had reached Loki's side. Frigga placed her stethoscope on her neck once more before scribbling on notepad she had in hand.

"If he's unconscious for more than six hours I'd say he's suffering a minor coma." She continued. Loki stood to her feet and stared up at Frigga in concern.

"What if it's more than a minor coma?" She asked anxiously. Frigga sighed as she pulled off her glasses and looked downward to Loki. Loki had been playing with the edge of her t-shirt since she and Odin had arrived at the hospital. She inhaled deep as she looked up at the blonde older woman, who was obviously having trouble seeing her daughter in this current state.

"I don't know, Loki." Frigga answered. "We have to run his blood work and we'll get a better idea of what's happening." She added. Loki sighed as she lowered her head. Odin's words were eating away at her insides; she cleared her throat as her gaze returned to Frigga.  
"…Before he passed out. Father and I were talking about… certain things. About when I was born…" Loki whispered nervously. "About me not being planned… What happened to me?" She added. Frigga leant forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're my baby, and you were a blessing." Frigga whispered. Loki cringed as she shrugged the older woman off and frowned up at her.

"No! I want to know the truth." Loki's voice cracked. Loki's lower lip quivered as she gazed up at Frigga, who was now taken aback. Frigga nodded as she started to walk passed Loki.

"I think it may be time…" She whispered as she signaled Loki to follow behind her. Loki caught up quickly as the two made their way into an office. Frigga locked the door after the two entered and motioned Loki to take a seat. Loki obliged and gulped. Her heart and stomach felt tight and her head hurt but all would be eased once she learned the truth. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: **Heh, I know people asked for more sex but Dx a lot of plotty things are happening in the story because it's the turnnnnning poinnnnnnnt. But I promise there will be quadruple sex in the next chapter. Do you guys like the new summary!? I'm trying to rewrite it! I also have a tumblr photoset for this story and moreeee to come :3 If you're here from the photoset thanks for clicking! I love you guys! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8: Who is she now?

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. Surplus sex scenes, just like I promised. Also some awesome plot stuff happens as well. I hope you enjoy, let me know what ya think. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. I know it's the afternoon; I was too tired to post the chapter this morning. Enjoy it though!

* * *

Loki was still cursing Sigyn in her mind. That was definitely something she hadn't thought through and now she felt like an idiot. She wasn't sure why she even put faith in someone else to do something for her, everyone was so incompetent. She made a point to emphasize that in the back of her mind the next time she even considered such a stupid move. She shook her head and abandoned her deep thoughts when she saw her mother sit across from her.

Frigga looked miserable, this was deeply understandable. Over the course of a week she had lost her son, potentially lost her husband and now she might lose Loki. For some odd reason Loki was sure that her mother wouldn't steer her wrong. Frigga had been gone for most of her childhood but when she was around at least she made Loki feel good. But she did think back for a moment, that was as a child… when she grew into an adolescent it seemed Frigga became more and more distant. Loki couldn't decide whether Frigga truly loved her or not.

"Loki, I love you. Odin and I didn't tell you because we wanted you to be happy in your youth. We knew if you knew the truth you would be sad and I couldn't bear the thought of you feeling that way as a child…" Frigga started. Loki tilted her head and squinted her eyes. What the hell? She was clearly a miserable child anyways, she was miserable now. She hated her life, she hated herself. But Loki stayed silent and allowed Frigga to speak.

"Years ago, before you were born there was a patient. She was in and out of the hospital very often- a crystal meth and crack cocaine addict. There came a time where she was in the hospital and it seemed she was there to stay. We heavily monitored her because of her habits but, then we found out the reason she was there that time was because she was pregnant. In the middle of her second trimester-Fárbauti, that was her name… Took the initiative to leave again, she couldn't stand being sober it seemed. At the time we didn't take it very seriously. At the end of her seventh month of pregnancy she returned, drugs in her system. We had to keep her in the hospital to ensure the safety of the life inside of her. But Fárbauti was very violent due to her addictions; we were at the end of our rope. Then, Fárbauti give birth a few weeks before she was actually due." Frigga sighed before pausing. Loki was still squinting as the older woman spoke. What did this crackhead have to do with her? Unless- Loki's thoughts were disrupted when Frigga began to speak again.

"She was a beautiful little girl, but she was so small and all she did was cry. We ran tests on her, we had to make sure she wasn't addicted as well. Thankfully she wasn't but she was definitely troubled even in her few weeks of living. I saw to it that she grew and gained weight so that she and Fárbauti could go home…"

* * *

A young Frigga had been standing in front of the nursery, her eyes on one baby in particular. She was smaller than the others, her haired raven black and when her eyes did open- they were a vivid shade of green. Frigga sighed as she stared at the little one. Her colleague jogged over to her with a chart. Frigga quickly inspected it as she placed her glasses back on her face.

"She doesn't even have a name yet." The other doctor muttered. Frigga glanced up at the small baby once more.

"She's almost ready to be leave; all she has to do is gain another pound." Frigga muttered. "I always figured if I had a daughter- I'd name her Loki. It's just a nice name to me." She added. Frigga squinted at the chart for a moment.

"The father is a man called Laufey McLaufeson?" Frigga tilted her head.

"Yeah he was there when Fárbauti gave birth but we haven't seen him since we told him the baby couldn't go anywhere." The other replied. Frigga shook her head as she flipped the pages and started to walk away from the nursery towards Fárbauti's room. She walked through the opened door and waved Fárbauti sat in her bed, staring into nothingness whilst the lights were off. Frigga raised a brow as she flicked the light on. Fárbauti still didn't move. Frigga cautiously made her way over to her, Fárbauti had long raven hair that reached her waist and pale white skin, the woman was dangerously thin and her eyes were as green as her child's.

"Mrs. McLaufeson you have to eat, you're about ninety nine pounds which isn't healthy at all." Frigga chimed as she stood beside the woman's hospital bed. Fárbauti said nothing as she continued to stare ahead.

"How are your withdrawals, Fárbauti?" She asked. Still no response. "Ma'm you have to cooperate if you want to get healthy and raise your baby." Frigga waved her finger at the other woman.

"What baby?" The raven haired woman asked quickly.

"You gave birth to her about a month ago. Have you decided a name yet? She was malnourished, probably because you didn't eat very often. If you continue this cycle we're probably going to have to hook you up to a feeding tube again." Frigga explained. Fárbauti grimaced; it seemed she had remembered that instance.

"Don't you want to go home with your daughter?"

"I don't care about that thing… I can leave without it. It disgusts me. It was small, sickly, pitiful and weak. Why would I want that dud of a child?" She spat angrily. Frigga took a few steps back, she couldn't comprehend how one could speak so hatefully towards their own friends.

"Mrs. McLaufeson you do realize that abandoning your child is a felony?" Frigga asked sternly.

"Because I'm such a law abiding citizen…" Fárbauti grumbled.

"You have a beautiful little girl in there that hasn't seen her mother since you gave birth to her." Fárbauti stayed silent, obviously in disagreement. Frigga shook her head as she let out a small sigh.

"Alright, I'll be back Fárbauti. Give me a moment." Frigga said quickly as she exited the room and headed towards one of the first nurses she passed down the hall.

"Mrs. McLaufeson means to abandon her child, call the police so she can be monitored please." Frigga whispered to the smaller woman. She nodded and speedily made her way to a phone as Frigga went to tend to some other patients.

About an hour later Frigga went back to Fárbauti's room, oddly all the lights had been shut off and the door had been locked. Frigga tilted her head in confusion as she tried to jiggle the handle in an attempt to open it. Suddenly the lights had been turned on and Fárbauti was visible through the window of the door, she was standing right in front of it. She smirked slightly before she walked away from the door, abandoning Frigga.

"Fárbauti! Open the door! Mrs. McLaufeson please?!" She yelled as she pounded on the door but the raven haired skeleton ignored her. Fárbauti opened the window all the way and took a glance at Frigga once more. Frigga choked as her face turned pale, Fárbauti had been placing herself on the window sill. It appeared she was aiming to jump out of the window.

"One of my patients means to jump out of the window! I need the security over here! Quick!" She shouted down the hallway. Frigga shrieked- they were on the fifth floor, if Fárbauti jumped she would be injured and possibly killed. She pounded on the door hard as she watched Fárbauti leap out of the window and Frigga let out a final scream from the sight. The security guards had arrived too late. They finally pried the door open and Frigga and a few other doctors quickly ran into the room. She ran to the window and poked her head outside, the wind blew her blonde strands from out of her face as she looked around, no sign of Fárbauti. Only blankets that had reached the ground level, tied together and blowing in the wind. Frigga's blue eyes descended to the green grass below that had been empty. She panted for a few moments as she stared at the vast and deserted ground below her.

Almost a week later Frigga was lingering in front of the nursery again, for once the little girl she had been overseeing wasn't crying loudly. She was sleeping soundly; Frigga moved closer to the glass and let out a small sigh.

"Why somebody would want to leave a little girl as beautiful as you I will never understand." She muttered. Another doctor had made her way to Frigga, looking uneasy.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"They have Laufey in custody. He was found squatting in Jotunsberg with heroin in his system but, when they arrested him Fárbauti was nowhere to be found." The other muttered.

"Damn." She sighed. "Well what happens to her?" Frigga pointed at the little girl. "She's at the right weight and everything. The only problem would be her crying."

"All babies cry Frigga. That's what they do."

"No, this is different, it's like… she knows somehow. I feel like she's crying because she's lonely… she's knows she doesn't have anyone in this world…" The two doctors were silent for a moment. Frigga quickly cleared her throat. "Well, what's happening to her at any rate?"

"Foster-care, most likely." The other answered, Frigga sighed a little. "Yeah, I know…" they added.

"Is there anything that would contest me taking her?" Frigga asked. The other stared at her for a moment. "Well?"

"I don't think so."

"The last thing this little girl needs is more people neglecting her…" Frigga trailed off as she walked away from the scene and stepped into the nursery, making her way to the raven haired baby. She gently picked her up and the baby began to whimper. Frigga attempted to rock her to calm her down and before she knew it the child was wailing in her usual fashion. Frigga shushed her as she swayed with the baby girl in her arms but she wouldn't settle.

"Shhh it's okay." She started quietly but the girl was still fussing. Frigga rocked her a little faster. "I know, you haven't had anybody to hold you like this…" She whispered. She recalled hearing the nurses mentioning Fárbauti not wanting to touch her when she was initially birthed. The baby was still crying but Frigga wasn't going to give up. Frigga exhaled softly and patted the baby's head gently.

"Don't worry, you're loved." She muttered, and suddenly the baby started to calm. She was still whimpering but her cries had quieted for a moment. "You're so loved." She added. At that moment the baby smiled for the first time in all the time Frigga had watched over it. She was looking at Frigga with her large green hues and Frigga couldn't help but chuckle as a single tear of joy fell from her eye. The little girl started to coo and Frigga moved her hand, giving her index finger for the small baby to grab and she did. The infant let out a giggle and Frigga couldn't help but grin.

"You're coming home with me… Loki." She trailed off softly.

* * *

"Are you crazy Frigga?" The voice of Odin echoed in their bedroom. On their bed was the infant carrier that held their new family member: Loki. She dreamily watched the two, oblivious that she was the subject of their heated conversation.

"Will you keep your voice down? Our son is napping and you're going to scare her." Frigga said in her usual low voice. The younger Odin turned his head slowly to glance at the infant on their bed, in response to his actions she giggled. Odin's eyes widened as if he hadn't seen a child before, he turned his head back towards Frigga.

"So this is what we're doing now, you adopt a child without even mentioning it to me? You just show up with a baby on our doorstep? 'Oh surprise! We have another baby!'?" Odin growled, his voice wasn't as loud as it was before. Frigga frowned.

"Odin, if you knew what was happening you would've done the same thing. And you know I've been talking about another baby for a while now."

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for her." He replied quickly, pointing at Loki. The infant started to whimper.

"Odin, don't say things like that!" Frigga gasped as she went to pick Loki up and started to gently cradle her. Odin sighed as he moved closer to the two, when Loki had finally settled they began to speak again.

"Listen, we're exactly what she needs. This little girl needs to be with people who'll care about her. Which is here, and you know it is. I know it's unexpected but, all of the blessings in life usually are. So if you can stop letting your obsessive and controlling personality get the better of you, you'd see that she's exactly where she belongs." Frigga breathed as she looked down at the raven haired infant. Odin sighed again and placed a hand on her small forehead, slowly a small smile formed on his face.

"Well, she is a very enchanting child." He shrugged.

"Voters would probably like that you adopted a baby. Wouldn't that make you seem more human?" Frigga added. Odin rolled his eyes and started to laugh. "Oh you got the joke? That's a first." She went on.

"I'm not made of stone. Although, how would Thor take this?" Odin asked exhaling hard.

"Why are you worried? Thor falls in love with anything that's smaller than him." Frigga said finally. Odin shrugged in agreement and the two gazed between each other before leaning forward and sharing a tender kiss.

* * *

Almost a year had gone by and Loki had been growing normally. Frigga and Odin were thankful for this. She was getting along well with Thor for the most part and their family had seemed complete. Frigga couldn't be happier for the infant. She had been sitting on the kitchen floor with wrapping paper and presents circled around her, a snow storm happening out their window. Loki had been crawling amongst the gifts and paper and now was making her way to the door. It swiftly opened and a three-year-old Thor emerged, quickly going towards Frigga.

"Can I play in the snow?" He muttered as he took a seat beside her. Frigga looked down to small blonde boy and let out a small sigh. She looked out the window then back to him.

"No honey, we have to wait until morning." She answered patting his head. Her eyes drifted over to Loki who had been stumbling on her feet then getting back on her knees to crawl away from the two.

"Thor can you stop Loki and bring her back over here for me?" She asked as she tossed the newly wrapped gift aside. Thor quickly stood and jogged over to Loki, standing in front of her so that she couldn't get anywhere beyond him. She squealed as she tried to crawl away.

"Where you think you goin' lil' lady!" Thor stuttered as he stared down at her. He finally grasped her by her armpits and carefully brought her back to Frigga.

"Thank you honey." She whispered before patting Loki's head, her hair had grown a little more at this point. Thor sat beside her as well.

"Now what, Mommy?"

"Can you play with Loki? I know she's bored in here by herself." She sighed, obviously exasperated.

"Okay." He answered quickly and turned to face Loki who had been waving her arms. Thor gently grasped her wrists to make her still. She wriggled out of his grasp and started waving her hands in his face.

"Mommy! Loki keeps touching me!" He whined loudly. Frigga shook her head as she looked over at the two.

"That's because she wants you to play with her." She answered softly.

"Mommy!" Loki seemed to mutter while wiggling, one of the only words the baby knew how to say. Frigga lifted her head once more.

"Yes honey?" Frigga chuckled. Loki started to grumbled gibberish and Frigga nodded her head as if they were having an actual conversation. Obviously she was trying to mimic Thor. He shook his head as he picked the girl up again and sat closer to Frigga then he placed Loki in his lap.

"Loki, give high five!" Thor said as he held out his hand. Frigga laughed again as she continued with wrapping the packages. Loki consecutively attempted to hit Thor's hand and began giggling.

"Mommy, where did Loki come from?" Thor asked, his blue eyes staring up at Frigga's face. Frigga paused and returned the gaze. She let out a small sigh before putting down her tools and cleared her throat.

"I found her. One day I was walking in the hospital garden and there was a flower, it was so pretty I had to look inside. So I did, and Loki was in there. She was tiny, so I took her in the hospital so that the other doctors would help me make her normal sized. When she finally was I took her home and she's been ours ever since." Frigga explained. Thor's eyes widened as he hung on to her every word. "Do you know what that means?" She asked. Thor quickly shook his head while Loki squirmed around in his lap.

"That means Loki is very special, and we have to make sure we love and protect her." Frigga answered. Thor nodded in agreement as his eyes wandered downward to look at the raven haired baby in his lap.

"And you're her big brother, so that means you're going to have to protect her more than anybody else. Okay?" She said finally, patting the blonde boy's head. Thor smiled as he patted Loki's head in the same fashion and Frigga let out a final chuckle before getting back to her task.

* * *

"I know Thor wouldn't remember that story. But, I wanted you two to bond… and I wanted him to love you. I know all of this may be hard to hear…" Frigga sighed as she slouched in her seat. Loki had been sitting awestruck while Frigga told her story. Loki felt time stop, she wasn't even sure if she could move. Loki could feel herself breathing hard at this point. She spotted Frigga standing up from the desk and moving closer to her.

"You have to realize Loki, we love you regardless. You were mine the minute I laid my eyes on you." She whispered. Frigga reached her hand to touch Loki, she violently shoved the woman off and stood to her feet. Loki was simultaneously devastated and infuriated. Frigga looked frightened by Loki's reaction. The raven girl started to frown.

"You didn't hate me because I was a girl; you hated me because of where I came from." Loki muttered.

"No Loki, we've never hated you."

"Of course you hated me!" Loki yelled. Frigga stepped away from her, her face coated with fear. Loki started to whimper but she was certain she could hold back her tears. "You don't know what it feels like. To be in the background, to watch everyone love Thor… and now I know why. You and Odin lied when you should've told me the truth. You let me believe that I was something I wasn't- you're the reason I'm the way I am now. Just because you feel sorry for a baby bird that falls out of the nest doesn't mean you take the bird home, the bird will just be miserable and it won't know how to function." Loki's words echoed in the office. Frigga shook her head as the words exited her lips.

"No Loki, when a baby bird falls from the nest you take it home until you know it can fly." Frigga whispered. Loki scowled as she looked away. She knew they were liars. They've always been but now she was overwhelmed by the truth of it but, she was doing a good job at not crying.

"So when was I supposed to learn how to fly? It feels more like you clipped my wings and kept me as a novelty while your actual child soared."

"Loki, I brought you home because you deserved to be loved. You deserve to feel like you belong somewhere."

"You're selfish you know that? You took me because you figured I'd be happy. You took me because you thought you were being a good person, well… you can see how that worked out. You guys aren't looking like such great people right now!" Loki yelled. Frigga sighed.

"Loki please, you're my baby. I've always-"

"I'm not your baby. You stole me! You ripped me from my mother's womb! The bastard seed of two drug addicts of whom my existence nauseated!" She shouted. "I was your charity, your ploy. You used me for your own needs then when it became inconvenient you tossed me aside. I was the daughter of criminals from Jotunsberg- of course you'd get sympathy for taking me in. The swill of two low lives, abandoned and left for dead. Well thank you for waiting so long to tell me of my true parentage Frigga. It was greatly appreciated." She recited vociferously. Loki couldn't hold back her tears anymore but they seemed to be more like tears of anger than anything else. She whimpered as the droplets escaped her eye sockets, staining both of her cheeks. Loki inhaled hard and shivered while the two were silent.

"Loki, it doesn't matter where you came from. You belong here with us. We raised you, we're your true family. You shouldn't lose sight of that!"

"I'm tired of your lies!" Loki shouted finally. As she kicked the chair out of her walking path, she heard it slam against the wall as she pulled the door open. The door smacked against the wall as well as Loki made her way down the hall. She felt like her stomach was going to burst and emerge out of her mouth. There was a pain in her chest that she couldn't bear. It was like a dull sting that wouldn't fade. Before Loki knew it she was out of the hospital. She longed for something more agonizing to dull the feeling of heartbreak that had lingered inside of her. Who did she have to turn to? Loki would rather die alone than to go running to anyone. She walked all the way back to their home, she hadn't even noticed it. But when she had arrived she realized she didn't want to be anywhere near there. Loki let out a sigh, the Saturday night was young. She couldn't fathom anywhere else she could go. Although, she had frequently been alone most of the time- so why was it so hard for her to be alone at the moment?

* * *

Loki had arrived at the clearing she and Thor had gone to frequently in the summer. Even through all of this she couldn't help but think of him. Did he know she was adopted as well? The feeling burned inside of her. Adopted, what did that say about her lineage? She always thought of herself superior to others now, she was questioning herself. She sat by a small lake in the center of the clearing, she lingered in the darkness and left herself to her thoughts. This changed everything; she had only been acting as a male because she wanted Odin and Frigga to love her. She had been completely off this hole time, so the question was… was she really transgendered or was she just trying to win the loving eyes of her parents? It all came back to Thor, as it always did. It seemed all her life that being herself wasn't enough and the only way to be admired was to make herself be more like him. Perhaps there was a time for a change. She began to ponder her sexuality in question. She'd spend most of her life on her own when it came to relationships and Sigyn was her first "significant other". Loki tried to recollect any time where she had been attracted to males. She shrugged; she hadn't really been attracted to anyone. It was hard to decide... She only had eyes for Thor. This still disgusted her; they were still related in a way. Raised together, played together. It was just wrong. Loki truly believed she was losing her mind. She finally stood and began to exit the scene.

* * *

Loki walked down the dark road sighing. She knew Frigga was under stress, she wouldn't come looking for her. Even if everything was fine she knew Frigga wouldn't search for her. This fact was depressing her again. She kicked at the crunchy fall leaves as she wandered down the road.

"Loki!" She heard from above. Loki raised her head as she searched for the source. Loki's eyes narrowed when she realized she was passing by Sigyn's house. She let out a sigh before slipping her hands in her jean pockets. Sigyn's head had been poking out of her window, grinning down at the raven haired girl.

"Oh… Hey." Loki replied listlessly. She wanted to punch Sigyn in the face. If she came anywhere around her she would surely get rough with her for screwing up the compound. Loki sighed again, who was she kidding? Loki didn't get rough with anyone, much less an idiot high school student. She reminded herself that it was her fault and not Sigyn's. She was a sophomore, not a chemist. Before Loki knew it Sigyn was downstairs in the front yard slowly approaching her. Loki allowed her outsides to be apathetic while she raged deep in her core. The short blonde hugged Loki tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. She grasped Loki's hand and dragged her towards her house.

"My parents aren't home." She whispered while grinning. Great… how could Loki manage to deal with Sigyn at a time like this? At this point she just allowed her to pull her along. Loki was led to the couch of the family's living room. Sigyn quickly took a seat next to her and stared at the taller girl dreamily. Her gaze was ended. She probably noticed Loki's higher amount of distance.

"Loki, is everything okay?" She started, her face filled with concern. "Is it Thor?" She asked. Loki's green eyes widened as she turned to look at Sigyn. The two were silent for a moment.

'_Are you fucking kidding me? Even when that mother fucker is gone he seems to be the only thing anybody can fucking talk about.'_ Loki thought, her anger pulsating through her veins.

"Well, a lot of people have been talking about how they haven't seen him since the school was attacked by that psycho." She added.

'_Oh psycho, thanks Sigyn. Such kind words from my girlfriend.'_ Loki sighed in her mind. She couldn't stand this any; she wanted to make her exit immediately. Her eyes lingered on the short blonde for a moment. She noticed she had been in a tight fitting t-shirt and shorts. Loki slowly licked her lips as her eyes lingered on her. She could tell that she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath the shirt, who knew if she was even wearing panties. Even when Loki despised Sigyn it was always her looks that drew her back in. Loki acted on impulse, that impulse being to ravage the small girl right there and then to distract herself from her inner turmoil. Loki pounced on Sigyn as she lowered the girl to lay with her back against the couch. At that point Loki crawled on top of her and hovered over her for a moment. She finally brought her face downward so that their lips could collide and that they did. Loki was kissing a lot more roughly than she usually would but she knew the small blonde enjoyed it from the sounds she had been making from below. Loki finally placed her hand over Sigyn's breast from under her shirt and stimulated the blonde's nipples. Loki opened her eyes for a moment to admire her work. Sigyn was red as a beet, and panting from the sensation. Loki wanted to smirk but she recoiled and continued with her actions. She finally slipped a hand in the front of the girl's shorts and just as she suspected there was no underwear present. Loki used her index and middle finger to tease the shorter girl's hole before finally inserting them, she felt Sigyn's privates moisten from her touch and in return she felt herself become aroused as well. Loki kissed along the side of Sigyn's neck as she slowly pumped her fingers inside of her. The smaller girl moaned and brought Loki's face to hers once more.

"Loki, I think we're ready." Sigyn whispered breathlessly. Loki stared at the girl for a moment and paused.

"Ready for what?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. It was a stupid question but Loki had been caught off guard.

"I want you…in me." She answered bashfully. Loki looked passed the fact that Sigyn was moving entirely too fast and focused on the main dilemma. That being, Loki didn't have a penis. Loki lowered her head before clearing her throat. It had been so easy before to tell Sigyn no. Today was different, everything felt different. Loki knew she had been silent for a while. Sigyn was obviously awaiting an answer. Loki slowly retracted her fingers from inside the blonde. She stared down at her for a moment, not moving from on top of her. Loki could feel her green eyes watering slightly as she stared into Sigyn's blue eyes.

"I should go." Loki grumbled.

"Why, you just got here? Was it something I said?" She whimpered.

"I just- I should leave."

"Listen Loki, I'm sorry. I know you're stressed."

"I just don't feel like it."

"Loki, are you sure you're not gay?" Sigyn asked finally. Loki stared at her again but remained silent. "Loki I really like you please, don't dismiss me without trying. Please, I can be what you need-" The girl went on, her needy meter just went to a hundred. Loki was growing tired of her pleas but Sigyn wouldn't cease.

"I'm a girl." She blurted out, sounding irritated. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Sigyn tilted her head a little as she stared at Loki. They were awkwardly silent for a moment.

"So you feel like a girl on the inside?" Sigyn asked. Loki rolled her eyes.

'_No, you idiot. I am biologically a woman._'

"No I mean, I'm actually a girl."

"No… are you?" Sigyn started to trail off; Loki had tuned her out at this point. Loki moved from on top of the girl while she spoke to herself. Muttering about something about how Loki should try with her anyways. Sigyn wasn't getting it through her thick blonde head. Loki stood, turning away from Sigyn and pulled off her plaid flannel shirt then her black undershirt. The other had still not noticed. All that was left was Loki's binder. She began to unravel it until her breasts had been exposed. She tossed the remains to the floor before turning to face Sigyn once more. Sigyn's eyes widened from the sight and she finally stopped talking. Loki exhaled hard as they stared at each other in silence.

"I'm a girl…" She repeated and it seemed Sigyn finally understand. Loki took a deep breath before she pulled her black shirt back on and gathered the rest of her belongings and rushed out of the house. She didn't wait for Sigyn to react, she didn't care anymore.

* * *

Embarrassed and disoriented, Loki made her way back to her own "home". All she could think of was how she had done to Sigyn what Frigga had done to her earlier. She felt petty, although she already knew she was. Loki had to bequeath misery on someone else, which had been her only source of happiness at this point. When she finally arrived home she noticed all the lights were still off. Loki assumed that no one was home and she knew she was correct when she finally entered. She flicked on the hall light and slowly made her way down the hall, sighing. Loki placed her hand on her doorknob and quickly let go of it. She sighed again as she tossed her belongings on the floor and then continued her way down the hall. She lingered in front of Thor's room which was still partially opened, the lights were on as well. She stepped inside, it seemed so incomplete. She sluggishly walked towards his closet and let her slender fingers run along his clothes he had hanging therein. Loki whimpered slightly as she retracted her hand and walked away. She went to his bed now and slowly sat down. She pulled off her converse and tossed them aside as she climbed on. Loki scooted up to the headboard of the bed and grasped one of his pillows. His scent had lingered on it, a deep longing swept over her thin frame.

"Fucker…" She whispered angrily as he hugged the pillow tight to her chest. There were tears now, she couldn't begin to understand how much she could love and hate someone. She sighed as the droplets dripped onto the pillow, leaving small wet stains. Loki brought the pillow closer to her body, nuzzling it. Loki laid backward and curled into a fetal position as she held his pillow tight in her arms as she felt herself doze off.

* * *

This time she knew she'd wake as a male, because she wanted to. Loki dreamt that she woke from inside of the bathtub of their bathroom. The very bathroom she'd been dreaming of consistently, where she had been molested. She sighed as she attempted to rid her mind of the memories of the event but suddenly faint apparitions of the event flashed before her eyes, they appeared almost like a heartbeat then faded. Loki took the initiative to exit the bathroom, not being able to withstand the look of pain in her eyes as she was violated on her own bathroom floor. She walked out of the bathroom, noticing that she was adorned in white again. Her abdomen was bleeding profusely, she was startled by this initially and she took hold of her male torso. Loki whimpered as she made her way into the living room and then the dining room. More memory apparitions appeared, this time of when she first heard Odin announce Thor becoming an intern. Loki sighed and quickly exited, she walked outside into the bright daylight.

"Loki!" She heard. It was Thor's voice, she would be able to recognize it anywhere. Loki ran towards it which was aimlessly down the road.

"Thor!" he replied as he jogged. His white skinny jeans dirtying, Loki paused and tried to dust them off. "Ugh fuck, not again." He grumbled. Finally he gave up and started to run again, he finally reached a field. The grass was grown high but it was dead looking, barren and dry. Thor had been standing in the field, and Loki cautiously made his way toward him. Thor had been wearing black, Loki wondered if the other had noticed his bleeding torso. When the two finally came face to face Thor simply stared at Loki.

"I was looking for you…" The blonde whispered before firmly grasping the thinner male's neck. Loki shivered as he stared at him for a moment.

"I've been home the whole time." Loki replied in his usual monotone. Thor didn't loosen his grip. He simply stared hard at Loki. It was strange for Loki to witness such a thing. Thor's blue eyes finally narrowed and he pulled him closer.

"No, you haven't." He whispered. Thor then took Loki and roughly threw him onto the grass. Loki slid a little, cringing on his back. What the hell? Suddenly Thor was on top of him, this time he was softly petting the other male's neck. Loki was confused; this was off the usual path that his dreams had gone. Regrettably it felt good to see Thor again, the past few days had be arduous enough. It didn't matter that it was just in his mind. Unexpectedly Thor wrapped both of his large hands around Loki's pale neck and began to strangle him. Loki started to kick underneath him. He began to panic.

"Th-Thor, what are you d-doing?" He coughed and wheezed as he felt his air supply becoming more limited by the minute. Thor finally let go of Loki's neck but before he could inhale their lips had met in a sloppy kiss. Mostly sloppy due to Thor's tongue overpowering Loki's as their mouths connected. Thor finally broke the kiss as he stared down at Loki. Something about him seemed a lot more rugged than usual. The sun caused him to glow ominously on top of him. Thor slowly brought his index finger to Loki's mouth. Loki was unsure of his intentions so he simply stayed still.

"Open your mouth." Thor grunted angrily. Loki shivered a little, Thor was scaring him but he also enjoyed being overpowered by him as well. Loki parted his lips and allowed Thor's thick finger to enter, Loki was still nervous and unsure of what Thor was expecting of him.

"Suck it…" He breathed and Loki obliged. He couldn't help but worry where Thor's hands had been prior though but still- Loki let his tongue circle around Thor's index finger before he started to suck it gently. Thor grinned before he added the middle finger along with it and Loki started to suck a little harder. "Yeah get them nice and wet." He muttered in a sensual fashion. Loki felt strangely erotic. Thor retracted his fingers and violently pulled Loki's jeans down and let them linger around his ankles. Loki shuddered for a moment and Thor parted his legs. Loki wasn't sure why he was so nervous at this point, perhaps because they were in the open. Thor slowly slid his fingers into Loki's hole that had been throbbing at this point. Loki moaned loudly as Thor massaged the insides, he squirmed under him as his moans became louder. Thor quickly brought his free hand to Loki's mouth, covering it angrily.

"Shhh." Thor hissed as he paused and glanced around them quickly. Loki started to wiggle more now; he wondered what Thor was trying to do. Why was he acting like this? Thor started back with his fingering. He swiftly began to bring his fingers in and out of Loki, the paler male couldn't help but make noises that reflected the many degrees of pleasure that Thor had been providing him. Finally Thor was tired of Loki's sounds and pulled his fingers out of him, leaving Loki longing for more. Thor pulled off his own shirt and began to unbutton his jeans and pulled them downward. Loki blushed from the sight of it. His gazing was interrupted when Thor quickly turned the smaller male over. Loki began to panic; this wasn't in the usual fashion that Thor had used. He was being very forceful with Loki which was making him very nervous. Loki swallowed his fear just as Thor gripped his raven locks and brought his head upward once more, his other hand close to Loki's mouth.

"Spit." He ordered and Loki obliged. Thor had lubed his member with Loki's saliva and pushed his head down in the dry grass once more. Loki whimpered slightly, he was afraid and Thor hadn't even entered him yet. The blonde coarsely started to thrust into the younger sibling and began to hum in pleasure as he relentlessly and violently pushed his cock deeper inside of him. Loki started to pant as he felt the pleasure run through him. Thor gripped his locks again and pulled them hard. Loki cried out in pain but Thor ignored him. The rhythm of Thor's thrusts began to quicken when Loki started to cringe, involuntarily tightening his hole around Thor's dick as he pounded inside of him. Loki still felt pleasure but the pain was all too apparent. He felt his eyes water as Thor began to thrust even faster. Loki's hole throbbed as Thor plunged in and out of it, it seemed that he didn't care how hard Thor handled him. The bottom line was that he was enjoying every minute of it. Loki's veins pulsated as he felt himself climax, and with each of Thor's thrusts he simultaneously released his seed on the ground underneath them. Loki couldn't help but cry out in pleasure at this point and Thor was too distracted to stop him. It seemed he was well on his way to an orgasm judging by his pace. Loki whimpered slightly as he panted.

"Thor stop, I can't take it anymore." He whined, it was true. His cock was trembling and he was feeling weak, he felt drained. Thor ignored him again as he started to pound hard into Loki's ass. Loki started to gasp and cringe as he did so, until he finally felt Thor fill his insides up then pull out of him. Thor had moved from on top of him. He presumed that he was dressing again, Loki decided to do the same. Loki started whimper again as he pulled his jeans back up, his knees were slightly scrapped. He felt dirty and slightly violated. It wasn't like the other times he and Thor had sex, it was different. Loki zipped himself up and turned to look at Thor who was now exiting the field and going towards his truck. Loki's eyes widened as he ran after him.

"Thor, wait!" He yelled. It was so strange, he would've never done something like this in his waking life, and he didn't. He just watched Thor leave. It was for naught anyways; the blonde had already been in his truck and had even started it. Loki frowned as he stared at his brother.

"Thor… please?" He whispered sadly. Thor's hard and angry expression had faded and now his blue eyes were coated with sympathy. The older male had seemed to whimper before he finally started to speed away from the scene. Loki frowned as his eyes descended, revealing himself to be a girl again, the same dress as the other dream and everything. His scratched up knees were especially noticeable in the white sundress and his stomach had been bleeding once more. Loki closed his eyes again and gasped in fear when he was overcome with the sensation of him falling.

* * *

Loki woke in an instant and glanced around Thor's room then out the window. She didn't want to risk going to sleep and having another unpleasant dream. Loki gave Thor's pillow one more squeeze before leaving his room. Loki quickly went to the bathroom, noticing the sun was up once more and there was still not sign of anybody home. She slowly started to pull off her clothes in front of the mirror. First was her shirt, she was indefinitely bare underneath. While the shirt had been on with her binder off her breasts had protruded through it, she wasn't used to seeing that. She gulped a little as she stared at her reflection. Loki then dropped her baggy jeans, she was now only standing in her boxer briefs and soon she slipped those past her hips and stepped out of them. Her green eyes examined every inch of her body. She was slightly embarrassed by herself so her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Her hands covered her pink areolas for a moment before she brought her fingers together to pinch her nipples. Loki quickly retracted her fingers from further embarrassment. She finally went to the tub and ran the water until it filled up. Loki stepped in and couldn't help but think of Thor. She sighed as she slouched in the tub; she closed her eyes for a second.

* * *

She figured it would do no harm but when she reopened the tub had been filled with blood. Loki shrieked as she jumped up and out of the tub. Her body was literally soaking in it. She turned her head as the light in the bathroom began to darken, Loki began to panic. She shrieked when she spotted a figured behind her, hiding in the shadows.

"Please, no." Loki sniffled as she began to cover her body with her hands. She continued to hyperventilate as she stepped backward. The figure began to step into the light. It was Fandral, quickly afterward Hogun and Volstagg emerged from the darkness. At this point the raven haired girl was crying.

"Aw what's wrong Loki? Scared? Because you know Thor isn't here to save you?" Hogun grumbled as he grasped her by her shoulders, smirking at her. Loki started to shake her head as she bolted for the door, she slipped and fell on her stomach. Before she knew it someone was hovering over her, they quickly turned her over and it was revealed that it was Fandral. He grinned down at her before forcing his lips against her. Loki tried her best to get him off of her.

"Where are you going?" He muttered sensually, his fingers trickling down her stomach towards in between her legs.

"Don't do this, I'll tell and you'll have to deal with the state."

"Yeah well, I want our case to be really interesting." He whispered through a smirk. He bit down on his lower lip before unfastening his pants and exposing his erect penis. He leant forward kissing along her neck. Loki shivered when felt him properly position himself so he could enter her. All she did was wish that Thor was there to help her. Loki's expression hardened when she realized how pitiful she looked. Before he could penetrate her she lifted her leg and swiftly kicked him in the face. He scowled on the floor as she stood to her feet. Her foot collided with his stomach repeatedly as Fandral squirmed on the bathroom tile. Hogun and Volstagg had seemed to be gone now. He let out another grunt of pain as Loki turned away from him. She went over to her sink where a conveniently place lighter and spray can had sat. She picked it up along with the bottle of hairspray. She ignited the lighter and began to spray in his direction. Staring hard as Fandral was in engulfed in flames. She heard him screech in pain and a smirk slowly formed on her face.

"Yeah, me too." She muttered as she tossed her weapons aside and made her way back to her blood filled tub. She was overcome with a feeling of superiority and great power. Yes, she felt powerful, ruthless. She smirked almost viciously as she quickly stepped into the tub and sunk deep inside of it.

* * *

Loki had finally opened her eyes again. She must've dozed off in the bath. Loki panted in fear as she glanced around the room. She should've known she was dreaming. She didn't know why she was thinking of Thor or Fandral or anybody. How could she dream about them at a time like this? Loki still felt a sting in her chest, she wished she could distract herself from how fucked up her life was but everything had been a constant reminder of how terrible everything was. Loki wanted that to change, the problem was… How would she go about doing it?

* * *

Loki walked out of her bedroom; she was no longer using her binder at this point. She lazily stepped down the hall in a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair in a high pony tail. Her whole identity was fucked up now. Loki had a notion of who she really was but she still had the same dilemma. She entered the kitchen and sniffed the air. Somebody was home. Loki quickly walked into the dining room and saw Frigga seated at the table with three plates prepared.

"I was hoping you were home…" Frigga whispered. Loki's eyes narrowed at the older woman as she lingered in the doorway. Sunday dinner… That seemed to be tradition Frigga didn't want to give up. Frigga frowned as her gaze descended to her plate. Loki let out a sigh and took a seat across from the woman. Loki started to pick at her food before she glanced at the third plate.

"Who's that for?" Loki whispered.

"I was hoping Thor would be home too…" The older woman sighed. Loki shook her head as she took a small bite of her food.

"Thor is an ass; don't set yourself up for disappointment…" She grumbled. She could feel Frigga staring at her while she ate.

"We mustn't lose hope so easily Loki." She replied. Loki paused and glanced up to look at the blonde woman.

"…Implying that there was hope to start with."

"Everything happens for a reason Loki, I don't believe in coincidences." Frigga stated sternly. Loki rolled her eyes, again with the whole "god" thing. She sort of detested Odin and Frigga's incessant need to bring up religion, if there was a god he was obviously wasn't looking at their family with favor. Loki stayed silent as she continued to eat, she hated the constant reminders of her brother that Frigga had bequeathed on her.

"You're dressed differently…" Frigga started. Loki tried to ignore her as she finished off her plate, she sort of wanted to steal Thor's plate and eat his food as well. She knew he wouldn't be coming around any time soon. Frigga tilted her head as she awaited Loki's response.

"Yeah I'm thinking of… I don't know …changing up my look a bit." She sighed.

"If that's so I have something interesting to show you." Frigga said before getting up from the table and tapping her on the shoulder. Loki cringed from the touch. Her eyes followed the blonde woman as she exited the room. Loki quickly stood and followed behind her.

When she reached the living room she saw Frigga making her way towards the door that lead to basement of their house. Loki caught up with her, initially the basement had been dark but Frigga turned on a light, the basement hardly looked like a basement. It was almost like a second living room only with storage boxes. Frigga made her way to a particular box and brought it to one of the couches as she opened it.

"What's that?" Loki muttered. Frigga pulled out a dark blue cardigan. The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow as she sat beside her. She peeked into the other contents of the box, it all appeared to be more clothes.

"When you were younger, you and I had a bit of a shopping spree. I'm not sure if all this would fit you. When you started…" Frigga paused before lowering her head. "Started your phase… We sort of packed all of your girl things away and put them down here with the rest of your old things." She continued. Loki couldn't help but feel guilty, she had misled herself. Perhaps this was the true meaning of her other dream. Maybe she didn't need to be a guy to be herself, there were actual people out there who had that dilemma and she wasn't one of them. She felt bad for that. Loki pulled a few of her old articles of clothing and pressed them to her chest. She sighed before dropping it back into the box.

"If I changed… would you hate me?" Loki asked uneasily.

"I could never hate you, Loki." Frigga said sweetly. She brought her hand to Loki's face and started to pet her for a moment. "I just want you to be happy." She added. Loki lowered her head. She was still furious but more than anything she wanted Frigga to be like this more often, giving her the attention she deserved. Loki replaced all the items in the box and picked it up. She began to head for the steps so she could add the clothes to her drawers. Loki wasn't sure if her dressing like a girl again would make her feel better but maybe she would begin to finally know who she wanted to be. It seemed trial and error were her only options at this point.

"Look at how tall you're getting. Soon you're going to be Thor's height." Frigga sighed as she watched her. Loki stopped to look at the blonde for a moment then flashed a faux smile. She then continued up the stairs and headed straight for her bedroom. One thing was for sure, if she didn't create an image for herself people would be comparing her to Thor for the rest of her life.

* * *

Loki had just finished showering. The freshly cleaned girl was now in her room naked, staring at herself in the mirror. She inhaled deep then exhaled hard as her eyes wandered down to the underwear she had laid out on her bed. They had been from years ago but she couldn't have grown that much, could she? Loki had taken the initiative to completely shave her privates, armpits and anywhere else she had hair growing. Regrettably, it took forever until she was finally bare. It was almost as if she was rebirthing herself, starting a new. Either that or she just enjoyed the feel of her skin whenever she shaved. She couldn't even believe that almost a week ago she was planning on talking to Odin and Frigga about taking testosterone injections. Now here she was pulling striped panties past her knees. They were a little tight on her hips, otherwise they fit fine. She then reached for the bra, she stared at it hard for a moment. She recalled wearing one as a preteen but, she hadn't worn one since. Loki was relieved when she realized she knew how to swiftly place the bra over her breasts and snap it closed. The only problem was her breasts seemed to have grown much larger than whatever size bra she was wearing so they overlapped the padding. Loki sighed hoping no one would notice. Then came her pants. The jeans fit tight as well but they fit so everything was fine. Although, they were like a second skin she still managed to button them and take a glance at herself in the mirror once more. Finally she draped her sleeveless opaque dress shirt over her shoulders and slowly began to button it up. Loki tucked the shirt into her jeans then began to comb her hair backward before placing a black headband over it. She took a final look at herself in the mirror and reached for her old makeup box. She didn't know how to apply it then and she didn't know how to apply it now. After several instances of poking her left eye Loki finally began to properly draw along her lid with her black eyeliner. She groaned when she realized she had to do the other eye as well. She grunted in frustration when she was finally done. Loki examined herself in the mirror again, it was like she was a different person now. But perhaps she wasn't maybe this was her true form. She gulped before grabbing her backpack. She darted for her room to grab one of her notebooks, she had little time to back it so she held it under her arm. She began heading towards their front door and slipped on navy blue flats and stepped outside. With Thor gone she'd have to rely on the school bus to transport her back and forth from their high school. And it was all too much of hassle to walk through the woods from their back yard every day.

The dirt billowed as the bus pulled to the front of the Olsen household. Loki wheezed a little before she noticed it had come to a halt. The doors had already opened. Loki quickly ran on the bus and took a seat in the middle. The bus made a U-turn as it slowly made its way from house to house, picking the other students. Loki sighed as she stared out the window, she felt drowsy. She blinked a few times before finally falling asleep.

When Loki woke the bus had emptied and was parked on the side of the road. The sun was glaring against the window beside her seat. Loki drowsily blinked as she gazed outside. There was a similar field to the others near her house adjacent to the road. She shook her head as she stared; the wind blew the high grass. It seemed the outside was a monochrome scheme of gold and white. She sighed a little before looking away and jumping a little from the sight of her male-self beside her. Loki held her chest for a moment as she stared up at.

"Finally, I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you again. Fuck me and you don't even call? Rude." He chuckled. Loki curled her lips in a skeptical smirk before laughing as well. She lowered her head as she licked her lips. She could feel him staring at her.

"Hey…" He whispered as he placed his hand under her chin and brought her face to look at his once more. Their green eyes met and Loki could feel her face heat up from blushing. "Come here." He breathed as he leant over and kissed her. Their kisses deepened quickly and her male form was laying her down on the bus seat as he unfastened his pants. Loki trembled in excitement and anxiety, when she could finally see his cock peek out of his boxers she licked her lips. He grinned in return as he stared to pull off her pants and panties, leaving her pant less underneath him. Loki wasn't nervous the way she was the first time. It was probably because she knew it was a dream and because her other self was earnestly looking out for her best interests.

"We didn't come last time…Second time is a charm huh?" He moaned as he finally slid himself inside of her. Loki gasped a little then gripped him as he slowly thrusted into her. She started to breathe hard as she threw her head back.

"I think you mean third time's a charm." She corrected before purring in pleasure.

"Stop being a smart ass." He grunted as his thrusts began to speed up. Loki whined underneath of her male form as she began to grind against him as he plunged into her. She could hear him cursing above her as he leant his hand on the seat cushion and pounded faster inside. Loki started to moan louder as the seat rocked back and forth repeatedly in the rhythm of her male-self's thrusts.

"Yeah, take that cock!" He tried to yell. Loki moaned as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on his mouth tightly.

"Please, stop talking." She groaned. Pleasure rippled through her being as he began to fuck her even harder than before. She wondered if this is what sex actually felt like or if this was just some type of wet dream feeling. Loki cursed as she gripped her other self tight, he was really plowing into her at this point. All of his words began to fade, all she could interpret was him urging for her to climax. This went on her another minute, the two would be on the cusp of an orgasm but it would quickly disappear. It was almost impossible for them to reach satisfaction. The other Loki finally buckled as he collapsed on top of her and began to pant, she did the same as she stared at the ceiling of the bus.

"It isn't working." He wheezed. He lifted his lower body slightly to pull himself out of her. Loki patted his back simply because she didn't know what else to do. He rolled over and laid beside her. He brought her closer to his chest so they both could fit on the seat.

"Also, good job with the whole Thor thing." He added, trying to catch his breath.

"It went a lot crazier than expected."

"Well we still did a good job."

"I kind of feel bad."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, he's our brother… We were close."

"Just because it ended up this way doesn't mean we don't love him. Besides, this gives us a myriad of opportunities." He shrugged. She stared up at him and let out sigh. "Like, finally winning the loving eyes of Odin and Frigga. There is no denying it, Frigga was right. We do deserve to be loved, we deserve to feel like we belong…" He added. Loki was confused, she knew this would be another realization she'd have later in her waking life but at what cost. She felt his lips kiss her forehead.

"I'm proud of us." He muttered. Loki's eyes ascended so she could catch a glimpse of him. When she looked at him he had the appearance of Thor. Loki jumped and gasped from the sight, falling off the bus seat. She looked up once more and saw the simple form of her male-self.

"What?" He whispered.

"Nothing…" She muttered.

"We should probably wake up now…" He grunted.

* * *

Loki jumped when she woke up. Luckily the bus had been in front of the school at this point. She tried to ignore the cop cars lingering in the parking lot. Loki hastily moved down the isle of the bus ultimately exiting it. She gripped her notebook, pressing it to her chest as she walked into the building. She was anxious; when she entered the school she received many glances. It was almost like a movie and time was moving slow as she walked down the hall- making her way to her locker. When she reached her destination she exhaled hard and opened the locker. So far, so good... Loki put her books away as she rummaged around inside her of locker in slight embarrassment. She was quickly trying to devise a way not to call attention to herself.

"Loki, is that you?" She heard an approaching voice inquire. Loki felt her stomach drop and her heart skip a beat. She slowly turned her head to see who it was, fearing the worst.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews. Like it? Review? Hate it? Review. Lengthy reviews are encouraged. Always glad to entertain you guys with my gross story lol.


	9. Chapter 9: Well At Least She Has a Plan

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to get caught up in my life but I did and it took me forever to write this but I still hope you guys enjoy it. I'm posting another chapter at the end of the week. It will be a lot shorter because it was part of this chapter. Anyways, favorite/review/follow if you like it! Glad to be back. :]

Loki turned her head slightly; she slowly made a three hundred and sixty degree turn and faced the person who had called her. She was simultaneously anxious and smug. She smirked a little as the visage of Sif had drawn nearer to her. Loki rolled her eyes before she closed her locker.

'_What does she want?' _She sighed in her mind. Loki held her remaining books against her chest as she leant on her locker. She raised a brow, Sif hadn't approached her with the arrogance that she usually had. There was something pitiful about her today. Her arm still in a sling from the attack, Loki still felt no sympathy. Sif seemed to falter before standing directly in front of Loki. Loki in turn adjusted herself against the lockers before curling her lips in disdain. Sif inhaled hard and leant forward.

"Loki, we should probably talk." She whispered. Loki merely blinked as she started to walk down the hall, almost like Sif had said nothing at all. Before she could get far Sif's healthy arm had grasped her shoulder. Loki caught a glimpse of her pitiful expression and groaned quietly.

"I have English class." Loki replied in a monotone.

"Loki, please." She pleaded. The raven haired girl finally grunted as she violently shrugged off the older female. She nodded, silently agreeing to the meeting. She allowed Sif to lead the way down the hallway and out the school, towards the football field. Loki never understood how anybody could converse under those bleachers. Not only was it cliché but, there was always gym going on out there… so surely students were caught. Sif and Loki moved seamlessly under the metal bleachers. Perhaps students didn't get caught out there after all. The raven haired girl stared the other down as she leant on a supporting beam. Sif finally stopped and lingered in front of Loki.

"I know- I know that you're upset about what happened with you and the guys." She stuttered. Loki rolled her eyes, upset would be an understatement. "But, I haven't seen Thor for days now and I'm really worried. Everybody is." While Sif spoke Loki's anger began to rise and it seemed she wouldn't be any less irate anytime soon. What a manipulative move?

"So I was wondering if you knew what was happening, where he is… So we can be a little comforted." She squeaked. Loki chuckled as she stood up straight and began to circle around the older female.

"This is rich. Do you really think I'd tell you? After all that's happened?"

"Loki, I know what happened was terrible. And I'm so sorry… I truly feel responsible for what happened that night."

"Oh, do you?" Loki replied through her teeth, she stood still again. This was an outrage.

"I understand, and nobody should have to go through what you went through, Loki. I'm so sorry. That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. I know at times it may seem like I hate you but I don't, you could even ask Thor." Sif insisted. Loki's green eyes twitched a little as she listened.

"You understand? Do you? Do you know what it's like? Do you know how it feels to be held down, naked on the bathroom floor? Your legs parted, not of your own will of course. And three men are staring at your naked body. Making you feel like an experiment? Then two fingers penetrate you, just as soon as it happens you hope that it ends quickly but, it doesn't. Your insides are massaged against your will for what seems like forever. In a drunken stupor, all of the men are lost in translation and you've fallen prey to their insolence. What can you do but sob and pray for it to end?" Loki recited, she was careful to keep her eyes dry as she spoke. She hated the idea of crying in front of others. "Do you really know what that feels like, Sif? I don't think you do. I think that you know that I know something about Thor and you believe in catering to my weaknesses, my bitter and painful memories… You think that making it seem like you have a level of understanding it would mend our catastrophe of a relationship but I see right through your lies."

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh?"

"I do understand Loki, I really do!"

"Oh? Alright, do you have the same problems I have then? When you've made yourself finally accept that it happened… It doesn't go away. The night haunts you, every time you turn around you're afraid. You can't look any one in the eye, much less be with someone without remembering. You're living in fear and you have nowhere to turn because you're not sure what people might think. My point being Sif- You don't understand. You are not scarred in such a manner. Your words of comfort are immaterial and frivolous. It's common in our society for people to so loosely say they understand. When really they don't understand at all, I know you don't understand, I wish you would realize such as well. Until you're put in my circumstance… you'll never understand. So don't spout your faux empathy at me." Sif's eyes were moist at this point, Loki was unforgiving though. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips and awaited the older girl's reply.

"I do understand… When we were kids- the tree house games, the touching? Sure most of the games were my idea but, I only wanted to do it because I wanted Thor to pay attention to me. To look at me at me in that light but, I ended up just being objectified." Sif muttered forlornly. Loki simply stared at the other female, her expression stoic.

"I don't feel sorry for you. That's not at all like what happened to me…" Loki grunted. She finally walked past the older female, shoving her violently near her healthy arm. Sif cringed as she faltered and turned to face the now far Loki.

"Loki, please…?" Sif shouted but the raven haired girl didn't turn around. She refused to look back, today was a new chapter in her life. This would be when she would start attempting to be somebody worthy of the admiration and love that she deserved. She believed this would be only achieved with a hardened heart, a strong sense of pride, and most of all a backbone.

* * *

The rest of the day was strange to say the least. No one paid a lot of mind towards Loki. It was probably because nobody knew who she was. It didn't help that she moved quickly through the halls between classes. Only her classmates would exchange glances when the teacher called out her name and she raised her hand. She knew it wouldn't be long before the whole school spoke about the whole scenario. She dreaded the questions that would probably be asked. In the final class period Loki stalked through the halls and headed towards the parking lot of the school, during lunch her mother had called and told her to make her way to the hospital after school. Loki warily waded through the crowd towards the back doors. It did appear that she was tall for a girl and she didn't mind at all. The raven haired girl passed through the doors and into the lot, she moved swiftly as she clutched her books to her chest. Loki's stroll was quickly interrupted from the sound of a whistle coming from behind her.

"Can I get some fries with that shake?!" A male voice called.

Mortified and embarrassed, Loki didn't turn around. The sound of footsteps running behind her became more and more vociferous by the second. She jumped with a small squeal, her expression hardened when she saw it was Fandral. Loki scowled as she started to walk away heatedly.

"Is that you, Loki Olsen?" Fandral yelled. Loki's eyes widened in appall and anger. She stopped grasped the taller male by his collar roughly.

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed for you or feel sorry for you. It must be terrible to wade through life as a womanizing, sexist, brute. Much less to live life without realizing how pathetic you really are." She whispered furiously through her teeth. Fandral's eyes widened and he gulped a little.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, Loki." He coughed. She growled as she pushed him away from her, loosening her grip on him. She turned and began to walk away once.

"Hey wait! Have you seen Thor?" He called out behind her. Loki paused and turned around anxiously, she felt herself shiver in rage.

"Yes, I know where Thor is. And no, I'm not telling any of you peons." She lied angrily. Fandral's face was coated with shame and disappointment. Loki exhaled angrily and finally took her leave. She stomped through the parking lot towards the bus stop and slid onto the bench, clutching her books tight. It felt like hours before the large whale of a vehicle arrived. Loki jogged up the steps before finding a window seat towards the middle of the bus. She exhaled as she stared outside as the bus drove past the woods, leading back towards town about twenty minutes later.

* * *

Loki had been pondering her day, which seemed fairly normal from any other day. She wondered if Sigyn had seen her, she had to be sure to cut Chemistry class now. She didn't want to face the dim girl. She watched the window as they reached the bus station near the hospital. Without Thor she would probably have to learn how to drive now. She couldn't even begin to understand all the adjustments she had to make. All because of him, he haunted her. She shivered a little before shifting in her seat as the bus came to a stop. The thought of what he could be doing, where he could've gone. Was she actually concerned? She didn't want to think about it anymore. Loki got up from her seat and stomped down the aisle and out of the bus. The wind blew as the bus drove off; she gazed at the entrance of the large hospital. All was clear now, all the reasons why she had hated the place. She stared at the ground as she made her way into the lobby towards the elevators. Saw from the corner of her eyed that the woman at the front desk jumped up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called out. Loki froze in her tracks and turned to look at the woman.

"I'm Doctor Frigga Olsen's daughter." She said simply before turning back around and getting on the elevator. She heard the woman mumbling something about how she didn't know Frigga had a daughter. She disregarded it when she finally reached the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest, the hospital was always chilly. It was also beginning to become that type of weather outside. She'd have to start wearing jackets and sweaters now, and with her change of wardrobe she'd have to go out of her way to get them. Loki frowned a little from the thought. She knocked on Frigga's office door. No response, she tried to turn the knob as well. It was locked. She grumbled as she walked away from the office, making her way to the room where she knew Odin had been residing in.

Loki skipped towards the room when she drew closer to it. It was strange because the door had been wide open. She raised a brow as she stepped closer to it then peaked inside. Only to see some masked figure hovering over the unconscious Odin. Her mouth hung open. She glanced up and down the hall, it was semi-populated.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Her yell echoed from the hall into the room. The figure didn't budge, his hand moving closer to Odin. In the heat of the moment Loki jumped up. She lunged towards the individual and pushed him to the ground. Just as soon as she was knocked to the ground she was violently tossed aside. Her body crashed against the wall then bounced back to the side of the room. She held her side as she glanced up at the person, her vision slightly blurred. The figure had obviously been a man. Loki tried to open her eyes wider but they had failed her. He had mumbled something before he immediately jumped out the window. Before she knew it a flood of nurses and security guards had arrived. One even rushed to her side, she shrugged them off as she sat up on the hospital room floor. It was only seconds later when her mother had run into the room as well.

"Loki , you saved him. What happened?" Frigga asked, slightly hyperventilating. Her blue eyes stared down at Loki. She was still cringing from the fall. Loki shook the older woman off and slowly got back onto her feet.

"Who left his room door open?" Loki asked, ignoring her adoptive mother. The room fell silent as the others left, leaving Frigga and Loki alone.

"Well, I was with him for most of the day but then they called for me. I guess I shouldn't have left him unattended. That was a mistake on my part." Frigga sighed. Loki rolled her eyes as she stared at the unconscious Odin. They were silent once more before Frigga stepped closer to Loki and draped her arm around her shoulder.

"We're still running tests on him." She sighed. Loki kept her mouth closed as she stared at him. She felt herself shake a little when she breathed; the guilt swept over her once more. Now all she wanted to do was to leave the room. How long until they figure out it was something that she gave him that made him this way? She jumped a little when she felt Frigga's hand squeeze her shoulder. She glanced up at the blonde woman.

"We should let him rest. Come, Loki." She said finally, patting the girl's shoulder and exiting the room. Loki glanced at Odin once more before stepping out of the room as well. Frigga closed the door then headed down the hallway. The raven haired girl stared intently through the door window. What would her punishment be when everyone found out? Did she even care? She wasn't sure of any of this, Odin's unconscious form was a constant reminder of her mistakes, entrusting others to help her only lead to incompetence and ultimately: disaster. But, what would a masked stranger want with Odin?

"Loki, darling!" Her mother called from the end of the hall. Loki shook out of her deep thought while rolling her eyes then headed down the hall as well.

The two women walked into the parking lot, Loki kept her hands crossed in front of her chest. Frigga unlocked her vehicle and got in on the driver's side. Loki lingered by the side of the car until Frigga knocked on the window. The raven haired girl hastily got in on the passenger's side then fastened her seat belt.

"We're going somewhere today. Somewhere that might help us right now." The blonde woman said as she began to drive. Loki sighed as she looked out the window as she drove. The scenery only reminded her of when she traveled with Thor. She hated thinking about it. She leant her head on the window, feeling her eyes getting heavy. She closed her eyes and slowly transitioned into slumber.

* * *

Loki awoke in the car. She turned her head, seeing that she was alone and the car was parked alongside the road by the field of high grass from her prior dreams. She glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw that she was in her male form again. She didn't understand how, she shrugged as she got out of the car and walked into the field, searching for Thor. She wasn't really sure why she was either. Why would she look for somebody who had caused her so much grief? Why would she want to be in his shadow? Maybe, despite her rebellion against it, his shadow was all she's ever known and now she's exposed. It was for the better though. But, if that was so why was she still intent on finding him? She caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the far distance. Her green hues widened as she began to jog towards the figure but it seemed to continue to get farther away. Loki sighed in exasperation as she stopped running.

She leant forward, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She saw sparks from her peripheral and jumped, suddenly the whole field was ablaze. She cried out as she sped through it all the way to the other side where the grass had been low once more. Her male form tumbled face first onto the ground. She lifted her head as she watched the field burn. She jumped when she felt someone tugging at her jeans. She almost kicked them off of her until she realized it was Thor. She ceased resisting as she pulled him on top of her male form and began to kiss him fervently.

"Wait." Her male voice whispered. The blue eyed Adonis stared deeply into Loki's green ones. He whimpered slightly at the gilded memory of Thor, he knew it wasn't him and he knew that it couldn't be told when he'd ever see him again.

"I don't want to forget your face." He murmured just before Thor leant downward once more, placing more and more sweet kisses onto Loki's soft lips. Thor was moaning into each kiss as he grinded his clothed crotch against Loki. He continued to do this while he opened his eyes for a moment, gazing lustfully at him. Loki whimpered a little as his face turned a slight shade of pink. He lowered his head to look at Thor's pants, an obvious erection was visible. The pale male licked his lips as he reached for the zipped and opened Thor's jeans. He slid his hand inside and grasped his member shamelessly. Thor didn't protest. His soldier stood to attention and quivered in Loki's hand. He softly began to stroke it while staring at Thor whose expression was that of sexual bliss.

"Spit on it." He groaned in pleasure. Loki nodded his head as he spat in his own hand then went back to his previous actions. Thor grasped his neck and began to kiss him once more, massaging his tongue against Loki's.

"Put it in your mouth." He murmured. Loki broke the kiss and stared bashfully into Thor's blue eyes. He cut the stare and lowered his head to glance at the older brother's penis. He gulped.

"I-I can't." He stammered. He wasn't sure why he couldn't. He was nervous, fearful. The last dream had bewildered him and Thor had been demanding so much more than usual. Thor seemed to have accepted it and began to suck on Loki's neck. He started to hum in pleasure. Loki felt himself hardening in his jeans, he hastily took Thor's large hands and slid them into the front of his jeans and almost on cue, he inserted Loki's member into his palm. Loki let out a soft moan as he began to gently thrust into Thor's hand. The sensation intensified when Thor tightened his grip. Loki had been whimpering in pleasure at this point. Suddenly brown hair had begun to emerge between them on the grass. Loki jumped as he slid back slightly; Thor hadn't stopped rubbing his penis. Under the hair he could spot skin, which was when he realized this was a person. A person was coming in between them. Soon he could see their face, it was that of a girl. A fairly beautiful one at that with large brown eyes to match her brown locks. Loki squinted his eyes at her as she finally took place on top of Loki and under Thor. She turned her back to the raven haired male and wrapped her arms around the older brother. She immediately began to kiss him just as fervently as Loki did. Loki slid from underneath them and stared in awe and disappointment.

"Who are you?" He muttered, with no answer she rolled Thor over onto his back and straddled him. She acted as if Loki hadn't said anything at all. Loki angrily stood, his fury burrowing deep into his form as he stepped forward. A strong inkling lingered inside him, it urged him to grab up the minx and pummel her into a bloody mush but when he reached for her Thor quickly pulled her away. Staring directly at Loki, Thor began to plant sweet kisses on her face. Similar to the ones he'd planted on Loki in prior dreams. The heartbreak was overwhelming and his jealousy wouldn't subside. Loki tried his best to prevent the tears from welling up in his eyelids. For some reason the fact that this was just a dream wasn't comforting at all. The pain still stung deep and Thor showed no remorse.

"Loki?" He heard but he had turned away from the two. He could still hear his name being called in the distance but he refused to give the blonde male the satisfaction. Loki's knees buckled while his chest tightened. He bit his inner cheek in an attempt to distract himself from the pain but it was no use. Thor's voice still boomed in the backward, calling Loki's name relentlessly.

"Loki?!"

* * *

The raven haired girl shot up in the passenger seat. She glanced over to her adoptive mother who had been peering at her in great worry. Loki quickly licked her lips as she examined herself in the rearview mirror. Frigga leaned closer to the younger female.

"You were whimpering in your sleep, Loki. Is everything alright?" She asked softly. Loki lowered her head and exhaled as she kept herself faced away from Frigga's gaze. She knew that if she had turned her head the older woman's worry would probably double. Loki wasn't alright, was her dream a premonition or figurative? She wasn't sure. What did it mean when the whole field had set on fire? The unknown was always something she despised.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she unfastened her seatbelt and angrily stepped out of the vehicle. Her eyes glued to the parking lot pavement. When she finally lifted her hues the first thing she spotted was the church steeple. She subtly groaned as she glanced at Frigga who had exited the car as well.

"I know this isn't your favorite place but, we might find peace here." The older woman sighed before turning to walk towards the church. Loki groaned in protest once more. This shit was getting really old really fast. She grumbled as she marched up the steps behind her mother.

"I thought services were only on Sundays." She sighed angrily as she past the arches and made her way to the pews where Frigga had sat. Loki reluctantly took her seat beside the older woman as her eyes wandered around the church. She noticed a few people had already been there, others seemed to be on their way. She hated going to church with Frigga, she hated the faux sense of community. She knew most of the time everybody was talking about each other behind their backs. The epitome of hypocrisy. It wasn't long before their pastor approached the podium and the crowd in the pews stood their feet so they could sing along to some hymns that Loki was less than interested in. She stood anyways, simply to please Frigga.

"Remember when we'd all go to service together?" Frigga whispered in Loki's ear. "And you always wanted to join the choir." She added. Loki lowered her head as Frigga spoke. "Oh well, that was a long time ago." Frigga was right, that was very long ago. Loki faintly remembered the times they went to church when she was younger. After a while it seemed Odin had been busy or simply uninterested so Frigga never bothered trying to make the family attend services anymore. When she was younger she'd be with the other children when they did go to church, she hated it. The other children were transparent, sure at the time she liked the whimsy of a higher power watching over her and her family but the other kids just ruined it for her which is why she envied the singers. They seemed to be adored over all in the church. She watched as they sang while the pastor flipped through the pages of his bible. She thought he was so smug, it infuriated her. Loki paused for a moment, wondering why she held so much disdain for everything involving religion. Her anger seemed misplaced but, she didn't retract her opinions. One male singer in particular stood out, he couldn't be any older than Thor. His hair was chestnut brown but his eyes were a vivid shade of blue. He could be considered handsome but Loki could care less about that instance. She was more concerned with the fact that he had been staring at her and it was irritating to say the least. When the pastor was done with the first few psalms the choir finally retreated to the pews. The brunette singer took the initiative to take seat in the same pew as Frigga and Loki. A brunette older woman followed him.

"Wow, Loki. Is that you? You've grown so much!" The women sighed. Loki's eyes widened as she stared straight ahead. Frigga did turn to glance at the two though.

"Oh, hello Balder." She said in a sweet whisper to the male who had taken his place next to Loki. "…Gaea." She added with a nod. Loki raised a brow, from the sound of it there was a hint of disdain in her adoptive mother's voice. She peeked at the two.

"Frigga, I haven't seen Loki in church in such a long time. She's grown to be such a lovely young woman." Gaea continued. Loki tuned out after that, she knew brunette woman was talking about how she and Thor didn't attend church like they once did. Loki grew tired of the banter so she took the initiative to clear her throat loudly to silence them and she was successful. For the rest of the sermon the three didn't speak which Loki was thankful for. It was obnoxious and rude, even if she didn't want to be there.

"The lord says to love your enemies, for his hand will take them and show them their wrong doing. The wrath of the lord is stronger than any man's." He recited. Loki curled her lip in disgust. How preposterous, how could you just entrust an unknown entity to defend you? And what if your own wrath _was _the lord's?

"This is stupid." She whispered unknowingly. She noticed the brunette: Balder, glancing at her afterwards, she didn't apologize but she did make it seem as if she said nothing at all. She felt no remorse for what she had said. But what the pastor had mentioned got her thinking, if people assume threats will go away then maybe she could use that to her advantage. Soon the sermon was over, Loki was planted in her seat as the other church goers scurried for the door. Even Frigga and Gaea had left the pews and moved elsewhere to have a conversation. There Loki lingered, thinking of Thor… He wasn't her enemy but he still came to mind for some reason. Loki needed to be seen in a new light, a light that made her seem like the better sibling. A light that made everyone see how intelligent and superior she was. The attack was just the beginning, but it could've also been a catalyst to a new start.

"Hey." She heard a deep voice beside her. She jumped slightly before glancing upward. It was the brunette who was previously seated adjacent to her.

"I'm Balder." He said with a nod. She pursed her lips as she looked away from him.

"I know." She answered lowly.

"Loki, you're Thor's sister right?" He continued. Loki shivered with rage but her face remained neutral. She was tired of that title. Balder was probably another one of Thor's friends.

"Yes." She sighed before crossing her arms over her chest, convinced that he had been glancing at her breasts. Balder sat beside her once more while fiddling with his collard polo underneath his own cardigan. Loki raised her head again to get another look at him. She noticed some stubble on his chin, his hair wasn't very long but enough to be styled. He had a causal preppy look to him and something was haunting about him. His height, build and attractive features reminded her a lot of Thor. Perhaps she was just going crazy.

"Thor and I were really good friends. Not so much since the beginning of junior year. I've been busy with extracurriculars, you know for college." He added. Loki wanted to groan but she didn't.

'_Oh my god, who cares?'_ She thought angrily as she inhaled deep.

"That's nice." She muttered.

"Yeah, student government, football, choir, East Mount Asgaurd's Young Christians Society…" Balder started to list. All Loki could wonder was, who was he trying to impress? She stood to her feet and wiped her top before turning away from him.

"You seem really involved, unfortunately I have to go find my mother now so…" She trailed off as she tried to flee the scene.

"Wait, hang on!" Balder said as he followed behind her. "I just wanted to talk to you a little more." She turned around to face him then crossed her arms, giving him a glare that signified her urgency.

"Come on, we can talk outside by my van or something." He added. Loki really wanted to just go home, she had no interest in conversations with church boys, cosigning on how perfect and great their lives were. Since Frigga wasn't visible she followed Balder outside to the parking lot. They quickly made it beside his large van, she suspected she should've ran at that point but her suspicion quickly subsided.

"So, Thor hasn't been around since the attack on the school." He started. Loki wanted to turn and walk away. Why was everyone so obsessed with Thor? He was gone, who knows where he was! Did he really matter so much?

"Yeah, it's not really something I try to think about." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry about your Dad by the way, your mother told us about him yesterday. My mom and I have been praying for him if that makes you feel better." The thought that Frigga had time to attend church without reconsideration of the state of her family slightly disturbed Loki.

"Thanks." She looked away crossing her arms over her chest, she was getting chilly. She knew that Balder had definitely noticed.

"I pray for the person who attacked the school too. They're obviously a misguided soul, looking for some love…Y'know?" Loki narrowed her eyes at him. How presumptuous? Not everyone is looking for help through his prayers. How full of himself could he be for him to actually believe that his prayers made a difference? Loki's irritable thoughts were shaken when she saw the brunette pulling off his cardigan and draping it over her shoulders.

"You looked cold." He whispered awkwardly. Loki licked her lips before staring at the male who had been looking away now.

"You said you thought the sermon was stupid. Why?" He asked. Loki contemplated on whether or not to tell the truth or lie. She let out a sigh before she slightly clutched Balder's cardigan.

"Well, I think it's dumb to just become a sitting duck and assume someone else will take care of your problems. That's all." She answered with a shrug. Balder stepped closer to her as she spoke.

"Why don't I ever see you at school?" Balder was now hovering over her.

"I don't know, it's a pretty big school." She replied in a monotone.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime, when both of us aren't busy. Or maybe you can visit me during club hours? That could be cool right?" He asked. Loki was irritated, she was irritated by how genuinely nice he was. It infuriated her, he was so kind and naïve. So much so that he interpreted her cold demeanor as an actual interest in friendship. She didn't really know Balder before this day, she just knew he was one of those upperclassmen with a perfect record, perfect attendance and was loved and admired by everyone. For some reason she held disdain for students like him and the more he spoke the more he made her think of her adoptive brother who she envied, loved but despised simultaneously. He was leaning downward now, reaching his hand out to her as if he wanted to touch her face. Loki flinched as she stepped backward.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily. Balder lowered his head in shame, just as soon as he did so both of their mothers appeared.

"Loki! Come on dear, we're going home." She heard Frigga yell. Loki glanced at the tall male. She pulled of his cardigan and tossed it at him before turning away from him to walk away.  
"Hey wait… here, it's my number. In case you want to hang out or something." He called out, pulling out a marker from his pocket. He scribbled an arrangement of numbers on her arm then nodded at her. She snatched her arm away as she brushed passed Gaea and sped towards Frigga.

"Remember the promise you made to the lord, Balder." She whispered as she turned him away. The two entered the vehicle and sped away. Loki squinted her eyes as she watched them, she didn't see Balder's expression but from Gaea's statement it was probably one of longing. Loki got into the passenger side and fastened her seatbelt as Frigga drove off as well. Loki was still contemplating how she could make herself as loved and adored as Thor or Balder.

"Did you have a nice conversation with your friend?" Loki asked as she fiddled with her blouse buttons. She glanced at Frigga's reflection in the rearview mirror; her expression was that of indifference. Her eyes focused on the road.

"Mom?"

"Oh, I suppose so." Frigga finally answered. "That Balder boy seems nice." She continued. Loki shrugged. The two were silent for a few moments. Loki's mind was trying to put the pieces together… Something wasn't right with Frigga and Gaea. Loki wondered what, and she had no shame in prying.

"Do you even like Gaea?"

"That's Miss Gaea to you, young lady." Frigga commanded. "And it's not that I dislike her, we've just known each other for a very long time. Maybe too long, that's all." She answered, Loki shrugged again. There must've been more to it but she'd try to figure it out later.

"She told me her son does so much, he's very productive." Frigga added. "It's admirable to say the least." Loki tried her best not to grumble. She buried her jealously deep inside of her. "He'd be a nice boy to be with, I like him. He's a respectable young man, and since I know he's president of your high school's Y.C.S. there wouldn't be any funny business." She started to list. Loki raised a brow.

"Are you trying to set me up with him?" She asked quickly.

"Not precisely, since your brother isn't around right now. You could use a nice friend to help you out until he gets back." Frigga began to shrug now. "I'd like it a lot. And I'm sure if Odin was well, he would too." She finished. Loki turned her head away as she peered out the window, they were finally approaching their driveway. Frigga parked the car and exhaled hard as she exited the vehicle.

"It's been such a long day." She murmured as she waited for Loki to get out of the car as well. When the younger female stepped outside she slammed the door hard and began to walk towards the front porch.

"Loki, I didn't get to tell you how thankful I am for you being in that room today, to help your father." Frigga began to whimper. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to him in time." She continued. The older blonde draped her arms around Loki's thin frame and brought her into a tight hug. "Its days like today that I think about how thankful I am that you're here." She cooed as she held Loki close. For a few moments the hug lingered then Frigga finally let go. The blonde made her way up the steps and through the front door and Loki followed. After closing and locking the door behind her she peered at her adoptive mother.

"Goodnight, honey." Frigga whispered as she retired to she and Odin's bedroom. It was then Loki knew what had to be done, as of now it was her time to prove her worth. Unwittingly it was already working but if she played the part nobody would even remember who Thor was. She quickly walked down the hall into her bedroom and made her way to her desk. Loki gently bit down on her bottom lip as she stared out her window. She was brain storming. She needed a well thought out plan, premeditation seemed to work in her favor. If she wanted anybody to see how great she was, she'd have to be trustworthy. Another thought popped into her head, too many people were skeptical of Loki, especially if they knew her personally. People like Hogun and Sif would prove to be troublesome in her goals. She needed to eliminate that. She knew something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. There was still the matter of the stranger in Odin's room earlier that day. She needed to know who that was and what they were trying to do. People wouldn't send assassins after Odin? That seemed extremely farfetched. She couldn't help but wonder if anything she was planning was despicable? It couldn't be. All the things she's searching for was well deserved. Loki turned in her seat, glancing at her bed. She had no desire to sleep, her dreams were too bothersome. She needed a break from all of the symbolism, the longing, and the disgusting perverseness. She shot up from her seat and began to pace up and down her room. She glanced out her window once more and peered into the night. Loki grabbed up one of her hoodies and zipped it up before she climbed onto her desk. She opened up her window and jumped outside. She snuck out, she didn't want to trouble Frigga in any way but she had something she needed to do.

* * *

Loki had been walking for so long it almost felt like it had been hours but she finally made it to the court building. She jogged up the steps and snuck inside, slinking past the sleeping guard. She went closer to where the offices were, specifically she made her way to Heimdall's office. The lamp inside was still on and illuminated part of the hall. When she stepped inside she saw that his room had been empty, she cursed under her breath as she took a seat in his chair. He must've stepped out. Loki was exhausted, between school and church, and the walk it took to get back into town she had been swamped. She threw her head back as she stared at the ceiling; there was no avoiding it now. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wandered into her dreamland.

* * *

Loki jumped up, opening her eyes and seeing that she was still in Heimdall's small office. She sighed as she got up from the desk and began to unzip her hoodie as she stepped around it. She flinched and stumbled from the sound of the door swinging open. Loki assumed the worst as she stepped backward. The person who had entered the room was Balder, which was when she knew something was strange. She inhaled deep as she stared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, almost fearfully. Balder stepped closer to her, he was silent. Somehow he was authoritative but he still held his kind demeanor. He leant downward and planted a kiss on her lips and she didn't protest. He cupped her face into his hands as he continued kissing her. At this point Loki had closed her eyes, when she reopened them it was no longer Balder kissing her, it was Thor. She cringed a little as he held her tighter in his grasp.

"Thor, no-" She whimpered as he lifted her and brought her over to Heimdall's desk. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but her efforts were useless. He began to unbutton her blouse, exposing her bare skin and bra underneath. She could feel her face flush red as she looked away.

"We shouldn't. This is wrong." She muttered as she opened her eyes once more, she flinched again when Thor had changed into her maleself and it seemed he was there to stay. She continued to blush as she stared up at him.

"What's so wrong about it?" He whispered breathily as he began to unbutton his pants. Her sense of paranoia and fear subsided when she saw herself but for some reason when she was in the arms of Thor or Balder this seemed frighteningly wrong. But when it was herself she felt comfortable, it was weird.

"Well, first off… We probably shouldn't be doing this on Heimdall's desk." She murmured as she bit down on her lip. Her male form pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside then went back to tearing her clothes off her body.

"Fuck him." He groaned as he kissed her deeply, gently biting down on her lip as she did almost seconds ago. She broke their kiss and laid a soft lick onto his neck; she grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped it as she brought him closer to her. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Fuck you." Loki whispered sensually. He smirked in return as he tugged at her jeans, when he finally got them off he let them drop to the floor. Now she was only in her bra and panties. Her maleself licked his lips as he gazed at her body. His slender fingers reached for the back clasps of her brassiere and pulled open and off her. He got on his knees as she continued to sit at the edge of the desk. His thumbs grazed the side of her nipples. Every time his finger touched them a surge of pleasure went through her body. She let out a soft moan as he let one of his hands drift downward where he began to rub her clitoral area over her underwear. She squirmed as he did so.

"Fuck me." He moaned deeply as he placed one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking hard on her pink areola as his tongue massaged the nipple. Loki cried out in pleasure as she held onto her male form's raven locks. She could feel her parts become moist from his actions. The sensations were almost unbearable. He took her out of his mouth and pulled down his boxers, then tore off her panties. He pushed her downward laying on her back on the desk. He began to kiss her passionately once more before he spit in his own hand and began to rub his cock, hardening it more. He spit in his palm again and rubbed it against her box before entering her. She let out a loud moan when he got inside then began to pant. That's when her male self's thrusts began. He motioned in and out of her while grinding his pelvis against hers. He started slowly, almost as if he was teasing her. Loki couldn't help but circle her hips as he pivoted inside of her.

"H-Harder." She stuttered, the pleasure so overwhelming she could barely speak. Her maleself obliged and began to go deeper and harder inside of her. Loki couldn't stop moaning, her body even shook in no way it had done before. Her male form was doing the same.

"Stop, we're gonna get caught." He panted as he placed his hand tightly over her mouth. At that point she was humming in pleasure in the same rhythm as motions. Male Loki began to pound her harder, she felt her toes curl as her nipples stood on end. She could feel her insides tightening around his member as he attempted to keep up with his new speed. His thrusts and grinding stimulated her insides and her clitoris simultaneously, she felt the orgasm brewing between her legs. It wasn't until she felt her vagina tighten even more around his cock. He let out a loud moan that echoed into the hallway, she felt his warm semen fill her like an eruption of pleasure, this only contributed to her climax. Loki was panting, tearing up a little as her legs wiggled. When her male form was done ejaculating inside of her he took his hand off her mouth and let his slim fingers linger over her clit. He began to rub it quickly as he continued to thrust quickly inside of her.

"Ah, take it out!" She whined under him. He did so, but he continued to rub her pussy. Her orgasm came, her body shook furiously as the heat built up in her. Loki felt like an explosion of pleasure had been released in her lower body when she finally orgasmed. Her mouth hung open as she squirmed and turned away from her maleself. He laid beside her and held her as she trembled from the intensity of the climax. Even after a few moments her parts were throbbing and she was still completing her orgasm. When it finally subsided Loki was hyperventilating. Male Loki had still been holding her tight.

"T-That was insane." She stuttered into a sigh. Her male form began to stoke her hair. He whimpered a little too. His orgasm was probably as intense as hers.

"That was probably the best sex we've ever had. And we're technically virgins…" He chuckled nervously. Loki's lips curled into a frown as she rolled over and shoved him.

"Why do you always have to ruin things!" She yelled. He seemed unfazed as he continued to laugh. This was when Loki suddenly felt self-conscious and began to cover her naked body with her hands. Her maleself sat up on the desk and wiped the sweat from his brow before glancing at her.

"So, this Balder guy…" He started.

"Something is off about him." She answered. She shrugged because it was true. He simply reminded her too much of Thor and she wasn't sure if she loved or hated it. Male Loki raised a brow before lightly smacking the back of her head. She flinched and sat up as well, still concealing herself.

"Who cares what's off about him? Can't you see the window of opportunity that's been opened for us cause of him?" He ranted. She tilted her head slightly because she honestly didn't see it. He was just another perfect douche, what did that have to do with Loki. Her maleself pried her hand from her breast and she jumped. "He totally wants us."

"Gross!" She yelled as she cringed.

"It doesn't mean we have to do anything with him, I mean… we can use that to our advantage if you know what I mean. Think about it, people love Balder. If we were around Balder people would love us right?" He began.

"That's a little primitive logic, don't you think? I think we're perfectly capable of achieving our goals on our own." She grumbled. Her maleself grimaced as he flicked her check. She flinched again before scooting away from him.

"Stop being such a snob and see what's in front of you…" He grunted. Loki turned her head to glance at him but he had disappeared. Her eyes widened as she jumped up.

"Hello?" She heard, startled she tripped.

* * *

Loki jumped up when she felt something brush against her shoulder. She blinked her green eyes a few times before raising them to glance at the figure. It had been Heimdall, she attempted to gather her thoughts as she got up from the seat.

"Why were you napping at my desk?" He grumbled as he gathered some of his papers into a neat pile. Loki rolled her eyes as she wiped her face. She crossed her arms as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm here to talk to you about my father." She started.

"I'm his assistant, not the family therapist." Heimdall said quickly before sitting at his desk. He attended to his business as if Loki wasn't standing there. She inhaled hard before stepping forward and slamming her hand down on it. He flinched for a moment before glancing up at her. He let out a groan and crossed his arms as well.

"Alright, what is it?" He mumbled begrudgingly.

"I'm taking Thor's internship."

"Come again?"

"I'm taking my brother's internship." She repeated.

"And what precisely brought you to this conclusion?" He asked, raising his brow quizzically.

"Somebody has to take some type of stance in this campaign. My father is incapacitated due to illness, my brother is missing in action due to his idiocy and rebellious nature. Therefore all that is left to represent the Olsen campaign would be me." She explained. Heimdall still gave her a suspicious gaze.

"And what if I don't think you're somebody who should be representing anything?"

"Then I'd say you're a moron who doesn't want to keep his job." She spat in fury as she leant forward on in the desk, staring at Heimdall straight on.

"How would I be the moron?"

"There's some nasty business, some not so lovely things that I can mention to my mother and have you and the others involved throw into prison." As she spoke Heimdall's stare hardened.

"You have no proof. You're a liar, you've been one since you were a child."

"Oh? Well ask your lovely sister Sif then. If I tell my mom a story, it wouldn't be a complete lie. This is what you're going to do. You're going to make my mother and I seem like victims in a desperate tragedy. You're going to schedule publicity events wherein I look compassionate, kind and our family's respect will be restored."

"What happened with you and Sif?"

"I told you to ask her, whenever you get the chance… We'll talk about my internship hours sometime at the end of the week." She said finally as she turned away from him and headed from the door.

"There's always something with you Loki. But I'm not your family you know, I don't have to succumb to your insecurities." Heimdall called out. "I know you had something to do with the school attack. I've watched you grow from a spoiled little girl into a spiteful young lady—"

"I didn't have anything to do with that, I wasn't even at school that day." Loki grumbled as she slowly turned to look at him once more. He clearly wasn't done speaking so she simply spoke over him.

"So don't think you haven't been ruled out. As for the internship… it's yours. But once you see you can't trick people into thinking you are someone you're not you'll want to leave on your own."

She was turned completely, her anger boiling deep inside from her stomach.

"I'll do what I have to!" She shouted.

"Why?" He yelled in returned.

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T FAIR!" She screamed, angry tears forming deep behind her brilliant green hues. Heimdall's anger seemed to subside from her reaction. His expression was now of pity, this made her even more furious. It wasn't fair, all Thor had to do was exist and he was adored by all. It wasn't fair that Loki had to go through this much trouble to even get attention from anybody. "I've had to _work _in order to get any type of reaction,all of my life. Especially from my father! The only time he's ever spoken to me is to scold me, to make me feel like I'm inferior." She ranted. Heimdall said nothing at this point. She allowed the fury inside her take over. She stormed out of the office and slammed the door into the vast hall. She couldn't just leave, her anger wouldn't let her. She glanced back at his office then into the hall. She pulled a large American flag stand and dragged it over to where Heimdall's office was. She lifted it as high as she could and tossed it towards the glass on the door where his name was written. She knew she was successful when she saw the glass shatter and the other end of the flag stand hanging off the other side of the door. The perfect puncture.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted as he stood and ran over to his door. Loki kicked the door open once more, causing more glass to splatter.

"And some asshole was in my father's hospital room doing only god knows what! Find out who the fuck he was or you're fired!" That was when Loki finally took her leave. She stormed past the security guard, her flag throw must've woken him because he was trailing after her. He grasped at her arm in an attempt to pull her back. She wriggled out of his grasp before violently shoving him aside. Loki made her way down the courthouse steps and back into the street, on her way back home. She walked along the side of the building; She pat her pockets, realizing she had left her keys. She must've dropped them during the scuff with the guard. She reentered the building and surely enough the security had been sleeping again. She rolled her eyes at his incompetence as she walked past him. Her eyes remained focused on the floor, searching for her keys. She finally spotted them beside Heimdall's office. She jogged over and snatched them up with the intention of darting out of there. She was still pretty steaming. She glanced at his door for a second. She lingered there for a moment. She heard a few sighs and the dialing of a phone. She raised a brow as leant on the wall so she could listen.

"Hello? Mrs. Olsen? Yes, it's Heimdall. Yes I really don't mean to trouble you but I have really have to talk to you. No, it's about Loki." He spoke quietly. Her heart started to beat rapidly and her face felt hot, she was probably flushing from her lividness. What could he possibly tell Frigga? She was nervous, maybe she shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. Perhaps she had just sabotaged herself…

"Fuck." She grunted in anger.

**A/N:** Hey so, I know this took forever but, I hope you guys enjoyed it. School is ending soon so I'll be updating regularly. If you want you can leave a critique/review. Or favorite if you like, Whatever you do I sincerely thank you guys for taking the time out to read my stuff. It's nice to feel like people actually appreciate me. Thanks again.


End file.
